


Jim Kirk! Legally Blond

by Strailo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Jim learning himself, Legal Jargon, Legally Blond Star Trek AU, M/M, Murder, Not a lot of Sex, Oral, Sex, Spock being a jerk, Uhura being a jealous bitch, marriage plans, snarking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 44,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strailo/pseuds/Strailo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Spock leaves him for someone "proper", Jim picks himself up and dusts himself off with a bit of help, and finds a new path. As a Lawyer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jim Kirk! Legally Blond 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



> Title: Jim Kirk! Legally Blond  
> Fandom: Star Trek 2009  
> Part: 1  
> Characters: Jim, “Cupcake”, Janice  
> Word count: 1,912  
> Warnings: None really  
> AN: A few things you should know about this story.
> 
> 1) A gif set on Tumblr inspired this something like...a year ago. I've been writing off and on on it since. Back in July I finished it off and started to rewrite on it. I finally finished it, sent it to my beta and have been working on Our Truths (a Naruto fic) since.
> 
> 2) There are ONLY 26 chapters to this story. The last chapter is short, but wraps it up.
> 
> 3) This fic is indeed based off of the Legally Blond world but NO there is no characters from that world. This is a DERIVATIVE of the world.
> 
> 4) What is a derivative? Well it's something that is based on another source. Certain scenes are a lot like the movie but they're not COPIES of the scenes okay?
> 
> This being said: I do not own, in any way, form, or shape own Star Trek (2009 movie version), or the Legally Blond movies. Outside of my copy of the movie. I bought that sucker for nearly twenty bucks. That's my copy. I don't own the copyrights to it though.
> 
> This is also much more sexual in the story line okay? There will be sex. There will be flirting. There will be...bitchdom. 
> 
> That being said, I have to say this: I do not, nor will I ever, make any money off of this story. I do not own Legally Blond or the Star Trek Series. I do not own in anyway any person that is in this story, I'm just using their names/likenesses for a short entertainment purpose. This is for fun, a random story to enjoy, and something to bridge the gap between stories. Anything that is recognizable isn't mine. Anything original is. 
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> Enjoy it though you guys!
> 
> *~*~*~*

As he bladed down the street, Jim waved at a few of the people that he knew well enough, pulling a wagon full of goodies behind him. He had to smile up at the sun as it shined down over the campus, people basking in the warmth of it and enjoying the fact that the storms had broken up. Arriving at the sorority house, he skated up the side ramp that they had put in for one of their disabled sisters and knocked on the door, dancing on his roller blades.

 

“Kirk! Sweetheart,” Janice greeted once she had opened the door,tugging Jim into the house, not caring that he was wearing roller blades. All of the sisters knew that the man got around on them most of the time along with his bike or skateboard and that he only used his jeep when it was time to go shopping for something.

 

“Janice, lovely. Tell me, how's the man?” Jim asked as he tugged the wagon fully past the doorway and down the hall. “And as promised, I come bearing your wagon along with some much deserved treats for you girls. Cupcake has actually lived up to his name and now knows how to make gluten free cupcakes and muffins. Along with the usual warnings,” he stated. He showed her the boxes that were filled with delicately decorated cupcakes and fruit studded muffins. “He also sends it as a thanks for letting us use your wagon for the last party's games.”

 

Janice just chuckled and patted his arm with a smile. “Sweety, we know that he makes cupcakes like no one's business and that he is surprisingly smart, smarter than what people give him credit for,” she drawled. Jim beamed happily at her.

 

“Exactly. Still, you haven't answered my question, how is the man? Is he still being an ass about your choice of career?” he asked as he skated next to her towards the kitchen. He smiled at the women that they came across, getting smiles in return. “I will have you know that a business degree with focus in the fashion sector is a good career. Lots of international opportunities,” he drawled.

 

“It's a better idea than going into the military like my sister did at least,” Janice drawled. She got a low chuckle from her friend. “But yes, he's still been giving me shit about it. I finally gave him an ultimatum. Either he get's off of my choice of careers or he could get lost for good.”

 

Jim smirked as he moved one of the box of muffins onto one of the kitchen counters. “So, has he gotten lost or has he gotten off of it?” he asked, poking at her side, getting a bright laugh.

 

“He's gotten off of the topic at the least, so he's being a good boy,” Janice stated. She helped him unload the wagon before she offered him some water. “The latest buzz is that you and Spocky are going out on your anniversary date tonight,” she drawled, wanting to get all of the details.

 

Jim just smiled at her and winked. “Maybe. Okay, yes. We're going out tonight to that one restaurant that he took me to on our very first date.” The smile that played on his lips melted from teasing playfulness to something sweet and soft, filled with happiness.

 

Janice sighed happily at him and hugged him tightly. “You two are so adorable! Now, we need to get you a proper outfit for this date,” she stated as she pulled away,making him groan. He knew that she wouldn't take no for an answer, so it wasn't long before he had driven them to a favored store and was standing before a mirror. He was trying on various suit jackets, already having a closet full of shirts that could go with just about any style of suit or jacket that he decided to choose for the night.

 

As he smoothed down the jacket lapels, he eyed the dark blue of the fabric and found that it had a very light sheen to it that wasn't overpowering at all. “I rather like this one,” he mused, getting a happy smile from Janice as she tugged at the back of it.

 

“It does look good on you. And we both know that your tailor can fit this baby in under an ~~d~~ hour for you if he has the time this afternoon,” she said. She got a nod from Jim as he turned in front of the mirror. He mentally calculated what it would cost him to get it tailored in just a few hours.

 

“You know what, I can probably get the jacket, vest and pants all done today. I already called him up while you were in the coffee shop getting our drinks to find out if he was free just in case,” he said. Jim's eyes danced over the other items that were displayed and wondered if he should try on a few of the other suits to make sure that he wanted the simple suit that he was currently wearing or not.

 

Across the salon, as Jim eyed another suit, a sharply dressed man smirked and removed a suite from the sales rack as he exchanged a look with his fellow salesman. “I really do enjoy a trust fund baby with no brains rattling around their pretty heads,” he drawled as he snapped the price tag off of the inside tag. With one more look exchanged, he headed over to Jim and Janice, smiling broadly. “Sir, I do believe that you will love this suit. It just came in,” he greeted, smiling brightly at them.

 

Janice raised an eyebrow at him while Jim eyed the suit with a frown. “Just came in right?” he asked. “It looks like a cotton blend,” he continued.

 

“Oh it is one. It's very comfortable,” the salesman said, beaming brightly as he held up the suit ensemble. “It would go quite well with a softly colored shirt under it and a rather simple tie,” he stated. Jim gave him a soft smile that Janice could see was full of danger.

 

“Oh, yes, I know it would. You see, I have the _very_ same suite hanging up in my closet. I actually wore it just last week at the yearly memorial for the sinking of the Enterprise with my mother,” he said. The salesman blanched at the fact that the person before him actually already had the same suit. “Now, this is quite obviously a try to make me pay full price for a last year suit that has probably already been sitting around for the last six months. Timeless in cut and style, even I wouldn't pay that much for a last year suit,” Jim stated as he turned to the mirror again. “Now, I'll just have to deal with someone who is not you or your associate when I pay for my clothes.”

 

He watched in the mirror as the salesman huffed off, pouting about the fact that his easy sale had been smart after all. He had to smile and turned to the side, smoothing his hands over his hips.

 

“Yes, this shall do. Let's go buy it. While it's being tailored and cleaned, I say that we also get some lunch. My treat,” he said.

 

Janice stood up and squealed in delight, bouncing on her feet. “Oh yes. That sounds perfect. Can we get something that is horrible for our waistlines? I've been non-stop all day and I want calories,” she said.

 

Jim laughed and nodded as he headed into the changing room. “Italian it is,” he drawled, pulling the curtain behind him. He changed out of his outfit before buying the suit, taking it next door to his favorite tailor. It only took a few minutes to figure out what would need to be fixed, getting an estimation of an hour for it all.

 

With that all done, the two friends strolled down the street to an Italian restaurant that they both loved, one that was more 'hole in the wall' then high class when it came down it. Over the decadent pasta dishes that they loved, Jim stated that he was going to have to work out more to get over the guilt of having it. Between them eating and talking calories, they talked about their respective relationships, Janice being one of the few people in Jim's life that got why he was with the so called 'cool and logical' Spock Grayson.

 

“Okay, so I get why you're with him and all that, but seriously? Why? You two are so different,” she said, eating a bite of pasta that was covered in a sinfully silky Alfredo sauce. “If I didn't know that it would all go to my ass and I would end up having to say goodbye to my cheerleading scholarship, I would be coming here every frickin' day, I swear,” she moaned.

 

Jim just chuckled into his soda before he answered.

 

“Because, when it is just us...I don't know. He's not the cool and logical person everyone sees. He's loving,” Jim said, putting his cup down and shrugging one shoulder, smiling.

 

Janice hummed and kept a tight leash on the urge to tell Jim about the rumors that were going around calling him Spock's 'mistress', knowing just how horrible rumors could be for a relationship. “Well, for whatever reason you two have, I'm glad that you two have each other. And, here's a gift for you from the girls and I,” she said, pulling out a card and sliding it over to him, getting another smile.

 

It wasn't the first gift he had gotten that day, his frat brothers having gotten together to buy him several gift cards to celebrate the fact that he and Spock had been together for the last four years. It looked as if the sorority girls had been the ones to get him a giant card that had everyone's signatures on it.

 

“Awww. You guys are all the best,” Jim breathed, smiling at the well wishes and love that had come from the girls and guys. “I'll have to make sure that I do something wonderful for you guys this Christmas,” he said, getting a little chuckle.

 

“Me and the girls will love you forever if you buy a decadent birthday cake for Lorianne, and we'll even call it square. We can't quite scrape together enough money for the huge ass one that we want since she's graduating this year. We really want to spoil her rotten this last time,” Janice said. Jim nodded with a smile.

 

“Not a problem,” he chuckled. They quickly finished their lunches, and gathered Jim's outfit from the tailors before they returned to his jeep, Janice letting him drive her to the college. He dropped her off in front of her sorority house and made promises of coming by to talk with her about the cake. It wasn't long before he arrived at his own frat house, smiling and bounding up the stairs after he had parked. His fellow frat brothers called out their greetings from where they were whenever they saw him.

 

He replied but didn't stop. He did have an anniversary date to get ready for after all and he had a feeling that it would all go in his favor.

 


	2. Jim Kirk! Legally Blond 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Jim Kirk! Legally Blond  
> Fandom: Star Trek 2009  
> Part: 2  
> Characters: Jim, “Cupcake”, Janice  
> Word count: 1,957  
> Warnings: None really  
> AN: This was supposed to be posted last Monday but last week was insanely busy and tiring so I missed a week and you get it today. Hugs and kisses all.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

It was exactly at 6:30 that evening that the frat house door bell rang. Cupcake was quick to open the door and smirked at the impeccably dressed Spock Grayson. With black eyes that glinted with hidden knowledge and black hair cut in such a way that it kept it out of the way but was still stylish, the man was rather on the good looking side. But still no one was quite sure as to why the usually bright and cheerful James T. Kirk was dating such an aloof man like Spock, even after four years.

 

“Hey there, come on in. I'll just call Jim and tell him that you're here,” he said, stepping aside and allowing the other man into the frat house foyer. Closing the door behind Spock, Cupcake grabbed the inter-house phone and pushed the button that called Jim's room, waiting for him to answer. Smirking, he nodded when all he got was a quick 'be right down' before Jim hung up on him before he could say a thing. Putting the headset into the cradle, he said, “He'll be down in a moment.”

 

“Thank you, Hendorrff,” Spock responded, tilting his head at the other man as he tugged on the sleeves of his shirt, making sure that they were sitting properly. His eyes turned to the stairwell, watching and waiting for his lovely boyfriend to come down them.

 

He didn't have to wait very long as Jim slowly started down the stairs, looking as handsome as ever in the tailored suit that he had gotten for their anniversary night. A small smile twitched on Spock's lips as he took in his boyfriend's suit that offset his looks in all the right ways.

 

Jim was known to be a handsome man with a strong jaw line and blue eyes that always sparkled with an inner light if not tinged with just a tiny bit of sadness. Blond hair curled just slightly around his face and always a mix of shades instead of just the one shade, bleached by the sun that fell around them.

 

“You look wonderful,” Spock greeted him, taking Jim's hand and running his eyes over the lean body. He cocked an eyebrow as his lips pulled into a slightly broader smile. “Shall we go now?” he asked, tilting his head to the side as one of the frat brother's came down with a huff and an overcoat for Jim.

 

“Yes, we shall,” Jim chuckled. He took the overcoat and pulled it on with the help of his boyfriend before the two left the frat house. Spock opened the front door for them before he lead the way down the front steps and opened the door to the passenger side of his car. He smiled as the slightly younger male slid into the car with a smirk.

 

Walking around to the other side of his car, he slipped into the drivers side seat and turned on the car, heading towards the restaurant for their date, driving easily as the two enjoyed the comfortable silence. Spock wondered if this night would go well in the long run, considering what he was planning on doing, but just shook those thoughts free of his head. He was intent on enjoying their night before he did what he was going to end up doing.

 

Parking in a space, he slid out and opened Jim's door before the other male could do so for himself, getting an amused look from his lover even as he took the offered hand and stepped out of the car. Smoothing down wind blown hair, the couple walked into the restaurant and was lead to their table, settling in with their menus and nodding to the host.

 

When they finally were ready to order, Jim ordered a cup of ginger ale, not wanting anything with alcohol at the moment as Spock requested some tea. “I think that I'll start out with the house salad, blue cheese dressing on the side, please. For my main course, I'll have the grilled salmon with sauteed mushrooms and steak fries with that, please,” he ordered, handing the waitress his menu, smiling.

 

Spock chuckled and shook his head at his lover's delight. “I too will start with the house salad, but Italian dressing on the side. For the main course I would like the grilled shrimp with seasoned rice and sauteed mushrooms,” he stated. He handed over his menu with a nod of his head. The waitress smiled as she finished writing their orders down before heading off to get their drinks. The two males talked quietly, updating each other on the days that they hadn't seen each other.

 

They continued to talk over their salads and continued on as they started in on their main dishes when they were delivered. Spock finally shifted in his seat, drawing a curious look from Jim, the blue eyes sparkling at him. “What's up?” Jim asked. He felt a curl of anticipation at the signs of nervousness that came from his boyfriend.

 

Spock sighed, wiping his mouth with a napkin before he placed it down, sipping at his water. “Jim, I believe that we need to speak about something,” he stated. He watched as an elegantly shaped brow arched upwards.

 

“Oh? About what?” Jim asked, placing his knife and fork down onto the plate. He sat back, legs crossing in an attempt to stop his leg from bouncing in time with his anticipation. He knew something was going to happen, and hoped that it was what he really, really wanted.

 

“Yes, I do. As you know, I wish to have my position as governor secured by the time that I turn thirty. At which point I wish to further my career should it look to be favorable,” Spock started. His eyes gazed at Jim, not showing anything.

 

Jim just smiled at him in return and titled his head, feeling a tiny thread of worry start to curl in him right along side the anticipation. “Yes, of course. I have supported you all the way so far in your chosen path,” he said. And really he had. With every move and connection that Spock had made over the years, he had helped in anyway he could. He had even gone so far as to help him meet a few influential people at the few parties that his mother had thrown for whatever charity had caught her eye.

 

“Yes, and I do have a lot to thank you for,” Spock said, taking Jim's hand into his own, making a small thread of worry flare up into outright anxiousness. Spock was not normally so touchy. “But I am finding that I must pursue a different relationship if I am to do this.”

 

“What?” Jim asked, his voice blank. He carefully hid the hurt that had slammed into his chest and knocked his breath out of his lungs as Spock pulled his hand back with a sigh. One that said he was disappointed in Jim. One that grated on Jim's nerves.

 

“Come now, Jim, you know that I do care for you but you are not exactly the right kind of partner that I need, much less the right kind of spouse. Especially as I build my campaign and career. I need someone who is a bit more serious about life,” Spock explained. He missed the way normally warm blue eyes went icy cold as he once more picked up his water glass and took a sip from it.

 

“Let me make sure that I have this right. What you are saying is that I'm somehow not smart enough for you? Or maybe it is just my degree choice that seems rather frivolous when it comes down to it? Especially compared to that big lawyers degree so you can be a prosecutor,” Jim hissed, leaning forward over the table, his eyes cold and dark. “Or can it actually be that you need a woman to make it seem like you have some perfect little picture, not matter the fact that it is now perfectly legal and acceptable in this day and age to actually have a same sex spouse?” he continued, his voice rising.

 

Spock shot a look around the restaurant, a few of the other diners gazing over at the table with curious looks on their face, many of them knowing that they were usually a loving couple. “Now, Jim, please do be reasonable about all of this,” he started. He got a disgusted snort from the emotionally bruised and battered Jim.

 

“Reasonable? Really? I should be _reasonable_ about this? About the fact that my boyfriend and lover of four supposedly loving years was apparently just using me as a...a... _booty call_?” Jim growled, his eyes flaring.

 

“You are not and never were a, as you call it, booty call to me,” Spock replied. “I simply need someone who is much more serious then you are. All you do with your life is play and party and, yes, go after a frivolous degree,” he stated. He watched as Jim went ramrod straight and give him a dark look.

 

“Well then. I had no idea that you thought that an arts degree with a follow up with a business minor and fashion masters was frivolous,” Jim said. He grabbed the napkin out of his lap and tossed it onto the table. “And don't even think that I haven't heard about the fact that you have been seen around with your fellow Harvard bound student, Spock. I am now, in the eyes of your fans, a pathetic los ~~w~~ er who didn't even know that I was your male mistress,” he growled at him. He stood up and stormed out of the restaurant, leaving his now ex-boyfriend to sigh and pay for their unfinished meal.

 

Following after Jim, Spock found that Jim had already started to walk down the street with quick strides, and that the temperature had dropped down several degrees. Sighing and sliding into his car as it was brought to him by the valet, he followed after the other male, quickly catching up to him and driving slowly next to him. “Jim, please get into the car. It is much too col for it to be healthy for you to walk in,” he called. Jim shot him a glare as he buried himself in the blanket. “Come on, Jim. Do not be stubborn about this. You have at the very least a thirty minute walk to undertake and the temperature will just end up dropping several more degrees during that time with this cold front moving in.”

 

Jim stopped on the sidewalk, and looked up at the starless and moonless night before he sighed. “Fine. You will drive me to the frat house,” he stated. He slid into the car and sent Spock a cold glare when he moved to touch him. “As of the moment that you told me that you were looking for a more serious relationship in that restaurant, you have lost any right to call me Jim, much less to touch me. And don't expect to be getting anything at all from me at all. Even free sex will not happen ever again,” he snarled, hiding his pain behind his anger.

 

“I would not expect you to fall into my bed,” Spock said, nearly sighing again. He knew that he had hurt Jim but he really didn't have much of a choice if he wanted to actually achieve his goals at the least. He regretted that he had hurt Jim, especially since the young man had known too much hurt in his short life as it was.

 


	3. Jim Kirk! Legally Blond 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Jim Kirk! Legally Blond  
> Fandom: Star Trek 2009  
> Part: 3  
> Characters: Janice, Jim Kirk  
> Word count: 1,876  
> Warnings: None really  
> AN: Wow! Guys! I really was not expecting the enthusiastic response to this story. Just wow! Really. It awes me and makes me so happy.
> 
> I hope that you enjoy this chapter and keep reviewing! It makes me so happy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

“Is he still moping?” Janice asked the large male who had let her into the frat house, sliding her jacket off and opening a closet door. Cupcake just sighed.

 

“Yeah, he is. But he's calling it 'getting over a cold' and not moping,” Cupcake told her, shaking his head as he handed her a closet hanger for her to hang her jacket up on. They had long ago started keeping hangers for their sorority sisters for their jackets. Putting the jacket into the closet when she had put it onto the hanger, he shook his head and lead her through the surprisingly tidy house. “I made him some soup and stuff to help him get past that cold that he had caught while stalking away from the idiot. So I know he's feeling better.”

 

Janice just cocked an eyebrow at him and smirked. “Surprising that you are so willing to call your fellow future lawyer an idiot,” she snickered. She walked with Cupcake into the kitchen and watched him dish up some more soup, putting the bowl onto a tray with a smaller bowl of goldfish crackers. It was something that they both knew Jim enjoyed when he wasn't feeling well.

 

“That's because he is an idiot. I live with Jim and I get to see things that he's never gotten to see because he's so fuckin' busy all of the damn time,” Cupcake snorted. He placed a can of lemon-lime soda on the tray before he offered Janice a drink. His eyebrow hiked its way up his forehead as she took a soda, not used to her actually drinking them. “Anyway ~~s~~ , Jim's a good guy with a great heart and a smart head on his shoulders. Every week, he sits down and balances out his checkbook, writes out the needed checks for his part of the bills, and keeps tabs on what he can and cannot spend. Hell, he has a separate checking account that he puts money into for special things. Like that one cake that he's paying me to make. Mind you, I'm just making him pay for the ingredients since some of that shit is expensive and it's stuff that I don't have on hand.”

 

“You're such a sweety, and I'm sure that she'll love it,” Janice promised, getting a sweet smile from the man. For all that he seemed like a lumbering idiot, Cupcake was surprisingly gentle with women. His mother was an old fashioned Southern lady, and had instilled him with the sense that all women were to be treated like ladies.

 

“I do try,” Cupcake chuckled, offering her the tray with a smile. “If you can take this up to him, I'm going to go to the store to pick up those ingredients that I need. She still likes blueberries right?” he asked, getting a nod from the pretty woman. “Alrighty than. I know what I need to grab then.”

 

“And while you do that, I'll make sure that he eats and drag him out of his room finally,” Janice promised. Cupcake chuckled and nodded his head.

 

“Thank you,” Cupcake said, heading off while Janice shifted the tray in her hands before stalking up the stairs. She didn't even bother to knock on Jim's door, barging in with a scowl. She huffed at the mess of the room and the fact that Jim looked beyond bedraggled and stuck the tray over his lap. She took in his red nose from his constant rubbing, the bloodshot eyes that weren't just from the cold, and the way his skin was so pale. She shook her head at the fact that his normally well styled hair was standing up on end while his chin and jaw was covered in more than a five o'clock shadow.

 

“What in all the levels of hell?” he rasped, his eyebrows furrowing as he looked down at the tray. Janice ignored him for the moment and pushed open the curtains, followed by the window, allowing the warm air to flow into the bedroom so that it could clear the staleness of the air.

 

“You have been moping around in your bedroom for a good week, your cold notwithstanding. In the past you were always up and around, getting past any cold after the first day,” Janice snapped. Her eyes narrowed at him as he slunk down in his bed and ate a goldfish. “But here you are, letting an idiot with a cold heart fuck with you where you've never let anyone else fuck with you,” she snarled, making him slink down even more. “Now, you will eat your soup and crackers. After that, you will get up, shower, and shave that scruff off. Then you will get into something clean so that I can bundle you down to the laundry room so you can do your laundry. While you work on that, I will be up here, cleaning this disaster zone.” Picking up a dirty pair of boxers, she gave him a dirty look. “You're really pathetic right now.”

 

“Hey!” Jim protested, sitting up straight only to slink back down once more at the cool look that he got from his friend.

 

“Eat,” she instructed as she moved around the room, muttering about people being complete idiots and needing to get over themselves. “I swear that I want to gut the nimrod that you called a boyfriend and lover,” Janice growled as she gathered the dirty clothes, tossing them into a laundry basket. “You know, I should just go out and find that bastard so I can castrate him,” she threatened.

 

“Don't do that, Janice,” Jim sighed as he finished off the soup, having worked on it while she had ranted and cleaned. “He's really not worth the trouble,” he continued at the glare that he got as she continued to gather up the clothes. “He's really not,” he promised. He noted that Cupcake had remembered to use gluten free noodles for him.

 

“And why shouldn't I? It sure as hell would make me feel better. I thought that he would be above the whole need to stereotype you,” Janice snorted, finishing with the gathering of the clothes. She instead moved to one side of the room and started to clean, only stopping to grab his trash can so she could toss actual trash into it.

 

Jim sighed softly at her. “And really, I didn't really give him a good reason to look past that act. You know it, I know it. Hell, even the ants that we killed when we found their nest knew it,” he stated as he finished off the noodles with a smile. “Oh that is nice. He got the good stuff. I'll have to make sure that I pay him back for that.”

 

“Did you know that Cupcake was only charging you for ingredients?” Janice asked suddenly. She was squatting down to start going through various crumbled pages, finding that they were letters to Spock and just tossing them into the trash can with a sneer.

 

“Yes, I know,” Jim replied, smiling slightly. “I also always make sure that he has some extra for the ones that fluctuate in price but also just to pay for his time. And I sneak in some of his favorite things he likes to use when I can.”

 

Janice stared at him for a moment before smiling and shaking her head. “You are one smart boy,” she chuckled softly before she went back to her cleaning, Jim rolling his eyes. “Genius brains or not, you are people smart too. You can read them more often than not, which is a good thing.”

 

“This is true, but I don't think that I was reading Spock as well as I thought I had,” he sighed, finishing off the last of the broth and shifting on his bed to nibble on his crackers. “I wasn't able to see this shit coming, that's for sure.

 

Janice just sighed as she found a sock and tossed it into the hamper. “That bastard is just a cold ass man who can't seem to let anyone into his heart,” she stated, moving to a new section of the room. She started to stack dishes in the cleaned area to get them out of the way. “Go on, get up, get showered and shaved, and then get ready to do laundry,” she told him. Jim sighed and put the tray to the side on his bed.

 

Jim knew that she was right, but his heart was still hurting. He had really thought that Spock had cared for him beyond the physical part of their relationship, but the man had still dumped him for someone more 'serious'. Not that Jim couldn't be serious when the time came for it, but the fact that he was always thinking, always analyzing was hidden by his happy go lucky nature.

 

Sighing, Jim gathered his toiletries, clothes and a towel so that he could shower and shave, leaving the bedroom under Janice's watchful eye, walking across the hall to the bathroom. He was soon showering off the last week, sighing happily as he felt cleaner and clearer headed for the first time since he had been left by Spock. As he carefully shaved, using the shower mirror, his mind kick started, working over the ways he could prove his ex wrong about what he thought about him. He wanted to show Spock, not to mention everyone who had ever said he was nothing but a party boy with a pretty face and a large bank account, that he was so much more than what they thought of him.

 

Rinsing his face off, he stared in the mirror and grunted at himself. “First things first, I need to get my nails done, hit a spa for a much needed facial treatment, and I need to spoil Janice for a kick in my ass,” he stated. He finished showering, stepped out, dried off, and brushed out his hair, leaving it to do what it wanted, the blond locks curling around his face and pulling a smile from him. Dressing in the pair of soft jeans and loose t-shirt he had chosen, he padded back to his bedroom and hugged Janice tightly, getting a blink from her.

 

“Thank you for being so willing to kick my ass back into gear,” he hummed. He got a low chuckle from her and a pat on his arm.

 

“It's not a problem, Jim. Now, grab that basket there and go do your laundry so you can spoil me. I know you. I know that you're going to do it, so might as well get this stuff done now,” she stated, getting a cheeky grin from him as he did just that.

 

She was proven right when they had finished with their chores. He took her to lunch at a small cafe, Jim eating a creamy vegetable based soup instead of just chicken noodle. After lunch and dessert, he took them both to the spa with a side trip to the manicurist to deal with their nails.

 

Jim could feel a plan percolate the entire time.

 


	4. Jim Kirk! Legally Blond 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Jim Kirk! Legally Blond  
> Fandom: Star Trek 2009  
> Part: 4  
> Characters: Various, Jim, Janice, Winona  
> Word count: 1,844  
> Warnings: Nothing much  
> AN: Yes, we are on time with this lovely posting! I hope that you guys enjoy it. :D Enjoy all!
> 
> *~*~*~*

As they sat in their chairs, they looked at each other before looking down at their lists, taking in the next name. “James T. Kirk? Isn't he the kid of Winnona Kirk?” one of the men asked his companions, tapping at the name with a finger.

 

“He is. The information that was provided says that he didn't have any time to really create a video but he is able to come in to talk with us about why he should be allowed into Harvard,” another man said, sighing as he sat back. “The only reason why he is even here is just because of his mother. I think that it might be interesting to see what he has to say to us,” he continued. He got grunts of agreement from the other men.

 

“So then, I suppose that we should let him in and hear his speech to us,” the man at the head of the round conference table said. He got nods from the rest of his men. Picking up a phone that sat near them, he called for Jim to come into the room, talking with his secretary for a few moments before he dropped the phone into the cradle. “He apparently has to have a speaker with him. From what my secretary just told me he had a resurgence of his cold and his voice is shot.”

 

“I hope that he's not sick now. He's not, right?” one of them men asked, looking worried about that possibility.

 

“No, no. From what she said, it was a small cough that weakened his voice so now he is unable to speak for extended periods,” the head male replied, waving a hand with a smile. They turned towards the door when it was pushed open, allowing Jim Kirk and his speaker to step into the room. They had to stare at the sight, not having expected to see a scruffy looking Jim. The man was wearing a pair of black jeans that hugged his legs and hips, and a blue undershirt with a plaid over-shirt and beanie on his head walk into the room with one Paul McCartney.

 

“Hey there,” Jim croaked, waving a hand with a smile on his lips, his blue eyes sparkling as the men stared at him in surprise. “Paul here is one of my mom's good friends and he heard about the fact that I can't really talk for long periods of time right now.”

 

“I see,” the head male replied, blinking a few times at the two men. “Well then, Mr. McCartney, please go ahead and start your speech if you would.”

 

“Alright,” Paul chuckled, clearing his throat as he pulled out a pile of cards from a pocket. Holding them up, he started to read his speech with a smile. “The young man next to me is one James Tiberius Kirk, the son of George and Winnona Kirk, and the younger brother of Samuel Kirk, future neurosurgeon,” he started. Jim once more nodded and waved at the men. “Today, he is here before you in hopes of being able to join your prestigious school.

 

“Jim had started out his college career with a plan to head into the business side of the fashion world but he found his eyes drawn to the legal side through a few of the courses that he had taken to fulfill some of his credit requirements. He found that the laws that he had learned about were just as interesting as the various ways that he could build a business up. During his free time, Jim had started to study the various laws, and was drawn towards those of the defense and how a lawyer worked with and around them for a client.” Paul paused when the secretary stepped into the room with bottles of water for him and Jim.

 

“Thank you,” Jim husked, nodding his head as he smiled, opening his bottle and drinking part of the bottle down, sighing as the coldness soothed his throat.

 

Paul continued on with his speech after wetting his throat. “When he had learned that there was an opening in the last LSAT exams just last month, he jumped at the chance to take it, studying hard and finally taking the exam. With an idea that came from all of that extra studying, he saw his future branch into two different paths before him,” he chuckled, smiling slightly at them as he turned to a new card. “After he had thought long and hard, and speaking with his mother, he decided to apply fully to Harvard, and to go for a degree as a lawyer. Even knowing that he would have a very long path before him.

 

“As it stands, there is hardly anyone knows the true Jim Kirk. They all think of him as nothing more than a frat party boy who only passes his classes because he flirts his way through them.” Paul paused once more as he looked at them with a slight smile on his lips. “But that is simply not the truth. He has a genius level IQ that he does put to good use, but he doesn't allow it to dictate his life, how he lives it, or how he treats people.

 

“He lives his life to the fullest, he studies hard, and he helps people whenever he can do so. And now, Jim wishes to turn his abilities in helping people to being a defense attorney for those who need it,” he continued, tucking the cards away with a smile spreading over his face. “With his knowledge of people and how they react to situations, things, and others, along with his ability to read situations that he finds himself in, and even the talent to find the truth of the matter no matter how well hidden, he will make a great lawyer. Everyone knows that Harvard Law will help him to hone those talents and abilities into a weapon that will, in turn, be well used in the court room. So that is why Jim has come to you today, even as he still heals from his cold, his voice shot and body still sore. He comes to ask you to allow him to join the future alumni of Harvard Law School,” Paul finished, Jim once more smiling next to him.

 

“Well,” one of the men breathed as he sat back. He blinked and stared at the two men before them, exchanging looks with the other men around the table. “Let us do the question and answer portion of this meeting shall we?” he asked. He smiled slightly at the two that nodded.

 

Over the next twenty minutes, Jim answered their questions with his usual charm and charisma, his voice breaking and rasping. It just added to the group of men's awe that Jim had come in to talk with them at all. His answers were concise but still filled with humanity that would connect with his clients and juries. They found themselves impressed and told him as much before they promised to contact him with his acceptance or rejection to Harvard within the next week.

 

Leaving the conference room, Jim smiled at Paul and shook his hand in thanks, promising to call and tell him how things had gone before the next charity ball that they were due to attend. Once Paul had walked off to get to his car, he pulled out his phone and typed out a text to his mother, and to Janice to tell them to meet him at their favorite Mexican place.

 

Walking up to his own car, Jim stopped only long enough to check for any text messages and calls that he may have missed while in the meeting, finding a text and a voice mail from Spock. Both of them had the other man requesting that Jim come to get his things from Spock's home when he had time. Snorting to himself, Jim unlocked his car door, opening it to climb in, tossing his phone onto the passenger side door. Starting his car, he headed to the restaurant, arriving and finding the two women already waiting for him with their drinks.

 

“So, tell us, how did it go?” Janice asked, Jim dropping into his chair with a sigh, phone clattering onto the surface.

 

“It went good,” he rasped, waving at the waitress to order some of their honey tea for his throat. “Thanks for asking Paul to speak for me, mom. He was really good.”

 

“It wasn't a problem, sweetie,” Winnona chuckled, patting his hand with a smile on her face. “I know that you're going to do wonderfully as a lawyer, just as your father had been when he had been alive.”

 

“I can hope so,” Jim replied, nodding his head when his tea was delivered, sipping at it as he went over the menu. They ordered a huge platter of nachos to share while their main dishes were made. Winnona ordered carne asada chips for herself, while Jim went with the carne asada fries, and Janice went with some rather huge chicken tacos. After their appetizer had been put down and their drinks refilled, he snagged a nacho that was loaded with toppings and ate it, sighing happily.

 

“I know that sigh oh too well, Jim. What the fuck happened this time?” Janice asked, wriggling a chip that only had cheese and sour cream on it.

 

Jim grunted at her as he wrinkled his nose. “Spock called me and left a message to come to get my stuff from his place when I have time,” he said, stealing a pepper from the plate and eating it. “I think that I heard some chick in the background of the message.”

 

“Wow does he move fast,” Winnona snorted, glaring at her chip. “I never really liked him but I suppose that you can't really help who you fall for,” she finally said.

 

“Yeah, well, now I get to go over to his place this weekend so that I can deal with all of this shit and not think about it anymore,” Jim snorted. He shrugged one shoulder. “For now, I am going to bask in my success at the meeting and show the idiots that abound that I'm not just some frat party boy with no ambition,” he drawled. The two women laughed and nodded their heads with smirks.

 

With that said and done, they settled in to talk with each other, Jim letting the two women dominate the conversation so that he could preserve what was left of his voice. After lunch, Janice promised that she would help him gather his things from Spock's place on Friday before she left him and Winnona to head for her car. Then mother and son hugged and said their goodbyes, parting at their own cars.

 

Jim sighed happily to himself and drove back to the frat house with a smile on his lips.

 

 


	5. Jim Kirk! Legally Blond 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Jim Kirk! Legally Blond  
> Fandom: Star Trek 2009  
> Part: 5  
> Characters: Jim, Janice  
> Word count: 1,705  
> Warnings: None  
> AN: It was rather enjoyable to write this chapter. *chuckles* I so very much enjoy seeing your reactions to this story. It's so nice, it really is. Hugs to you all!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> *~*~*~*

Staring at the house that his ex had been renting while going to undergraduate school, Jim squeezed the steering wheel tightly as he swallowed. Janice just reached over and patted his shoulder in understanding. “Come on, Jim, let's get this bull shit over with. We can do this,” she cooed softly. Jim shot her a smile and nodded in agreement.

 

“Yeah, we can do this. I know that we are able to and I know that I _have_ to do this,” he sighed, rolling his shoulders. He opened the door and got ready to slide out of it. They knew that neither Spock nor his new girlfriend was there, having just watched them leave the house just five minutes before. But he still found himself nervous. He didn't want to really confront the memories of their time together in that very house, already feeling the memories that lingered in each room.

 

It made his heart throb, the scars still fresh.

 

“Okay, yeah, let's do this,” he said, pulling up to the parking spot before the two car garage and putting the car into park. Turning the vehicle off and sliding out of his car, he walked around to the other side as Janice slid out, hunting for his copy of the key to the front door.

 

Janice just smiled at him and laced their fingers together as he found the key. “Come along, you pain in my ass, let's go make sure that the idiot boy got everything of yours,” she drawled, pulling him to the front door. Unsurprised that the key still worked for him, the two friends walked into the house, noting that there were a lot of boxes scattered around. Some of them were already half full while others were still waiting to be put together and filled with things.

 

“Alright. I think we should start with the kitchen and work our way out from there,” Jim mused, heading towards the kitchen to hunt things down. He found the mug that he had started to keep there for when he had stayed the night along with his various snacks easily enough. He had to scowl at the fact that the mug had been stuffed with newspaper, almost as if someone had been getting ready to pack it up. “If it was his girl who started to pack my things, I'm going to have a few words with her,” he stated as he packed the mug into the box that Janice had found with some of his other things.

 

“I hear on the grapevine that he's going out with a linguistically bent lawyer who's in his year,” Janice drawled. Jim groaned and shook his head at that news.

 

“Yeah, please no talking about her right now. Just look for my various towels would ya?” Jim snorted. He found one of his shirts in the laundry basket that was sitting next to the kitchen door. “I don't think that I've ever seen this guy have his laundry baskets in the kitchen and not in the bedroom or the laundry room when I was with him.”

 

“It almost sounds like he's doing other things than keeping up his cleaning regime,” Janice snorted as she found a few more things that she knew were Jim's. They were all packed away, but still easily found. “And it looks as if he's not watching what she fucking packs up to.”

 

“Was she trying to steal my good platter?” Jim asked, his voice hard when he spotted the platter in Janice's hands. “And are those my cake and muffin pans?” he growled as his friend transferred the items into his box. “Damn it, don't tell me that he did a half-assed job with my stuff.”

 

“It looks like it,” she replied as she continued to go through everything, making sure that she didn't miss any of Jim's things as Jim himself moved into the living room and continued the hunt. “I think he just wanted to get you out of his home as fast as he could. If that's the truth though, I won't be surprised. I swear that the man needs a swift kick to a part that'll hurt nice and long.”

 

Jim snorted as she joined him from the kitchen, shoving the box along the floor with one foot. “Yeah, well, he's well known for moving on quickly after a relationship. As proven with how he is currently dealing with our now defunct relationship.”

 

Janice rolled her eyes and started to dig around through boxes, finding a few books that she knew were Jim's according to the list he had given her, adding to the box that was starting to get full. Finding nothing more in the living room, they moved through the house, filling the first box and adding a second box along with a third box that Spock had already filled. “Okay, I think that we have everything,” she mused as they stood in the kitchen, passing a glass of water back and forth between them.

 

“I think I'll steal their cream cheese,” Jim stated, opening the refrigerator and pulling out a rather large container of cream cheese. “And their damn bagels. The asshole made me come all the way over here when I have shit to do and then I had to hunt everything down,” he grumped. He grabbed the bagels and didn't feel bad that he would have to toss them if he found that he didn't like them.

 

“Hey, all is fair in love and war. Anyway ~~s~~ , didn't you buy both things for him?” Janice asked as she pulled the lid open on the cream cheese to make sure that it was still fresh. “And it's still sealed to.”

 

“Yeah, I brought it over the day of the break up,” Jim admitted, tossing the bagels into one of the boxes before he picked it up. “Come on. Grab the lighter box and let's take them out. I feel that I need to shower and I still need to pack up the last of my shit at the frat house,” he continued.

 

“That sounds like a good idea. I need some time alone with my shower head,” Janice huffed. Jim shook his head with a wrinkled nose.

 

“I may be pansexual but even I am not interested in hearing about your escapades in the bathroom much less with your various toys. Human and otherwise,” Jim stated as they walked out to the front of the house. Putting the boxes into the back of his jeep, he jogged back in to grab the last box, leaving his copy of the key sitting on the hall table, making sure that it would be seen by whoever entered.

 

As he locked the doorknob and closed it behind him, the garage door started to lift open, a well known car pulling up to the curb and stopping as the two people within it stared at him. Shaking his head, he closed the door and walked back to the jeep, shoving the box into the back seat as Janice hauled herself up into the vehicle and closed her door. Once he had the boxes secured and the back door closed, he climbed into the drivers seat and locked their doors before starting the car, pulling out of the driveway.

 

Catching Spock's eyes, only getting a raised eyebrow in returned, Jim pulled away from the house and blew out a slow breath. “Damn fucker has to be a fast one doesn't he?” he growled.

 

Janice snickered softly and checked her watch. “Well, we were there for a good hour,” she said, making him roll his eyes as he shook his head in amusement. “Now come on, let's head on back to the campus. Cause, like you said, you still have to pack up your room.”

 

“Yep. I get to start my college career into being a defense lawyer in only a month after all,” Jim snorted as he headed back to campus. They only stopped once to order a lot of food for the two of them to take to their homes before he parked in his spot at the frat house. Janice stayed long enough to take the boxes into the house before she left with one of Cupcake's muffins in one hand and her bag of food in her other.

 

Sitting down on his bed, Jim blew out a slow breath before flopping back, wondering just what the fuck he was going to end up doing. He knew that things were changing but it still worried him that they were changing way too fast. It wasn't a bad thing that it was so fast though. Barely three weeks before, he had been left by someone that he had loved and given his full heart to, something that he'd never done before. And he had been left with a heart shattered to pieces. But now, after he had gotten in for the interviews for Harvard with just an hour to spare, he knew he was going to college to get his degree as a lawyer.

 

But really, why was he doing it? Originally, he had thought that he was going to do it for Spock in an attempt to get him back. But now, he wasn't quite as sure. He was actually excited about the future, finding himself challenged when it had been time to study for the LSATs. He knew that the classes he would be taking were going to be just as challenging and was actually looking forward to it.

 

It had been such a long time since he had been challenged in any way during school. He really did love his current course work, but it just didn't offer him as many challenges as a lawyer would.

Smiling to himself, Jim stood from his bed and slowly stretched his arms up and over his head with a chuckle. “Well, this is all certainly going to be very interesting,” he chuckled. He shoved down the thought that maybe it wasn't just for a new challenge that he was going to Harvard, but to also maybe get Spock back as he had planned.

 

 

 


	6. Jim Kirk! Legally Blond 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Jim Kirk! Legally Blond  
> Fandom: Star Trek 2009  
> Part: 6  
> Characters: Jim, some Carol  
> Word count: 1,303  
> Warnings: None  
> AN: So this chapter is more “Jim thinking about shit and getting things done” and meeting some others. So I hope that you enjoy!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> *~*~*~*
> 
> A note: I had to fix this because some of the passages DID repeat themselves (thank you to those who saw that!) when I copy/pasted the chapter. Damn thing. 
> 
> Another thing to keep in mind is this chapter is more "Stream of consciousness in third-person" so there will be a bit of repeating themes. Jim is smart, but he's flightly when it's just himself and he's allowing his mind to wander at will. 
> 
> If you see repeat paragraphs though, please tell me WHERE so I can remove them. Might be some glitching on the sites side. 
> 
> Thank you.

Looking around his new bedroom, filled with boxes as it was, Kirk felt the smirk tug at his lips, and shook his head. Huffing in amusement, he turned to the first pile of boxes to put things away. Janice had been nice enough to help himself get things to the dorm but then she had then gone back to her sorority house since she had had to help with some new pledges for the coming semester.

 

He had to admit that he was rather proud of himself. He hadn't once gotten drunk since his friend had kicked his ass, and he hadn't moped, much. Along with that, he had stopped himself each time when he had wanted to do nothing but call Spock. It was looking good all things considered. He had also had his class schedule set. He had ended up testing out of a few classes, surprisingly enough, and had landed in a couple of other ones instead, so he was looking forward to them.

 

He had a lot to do before his classes started though. On his list of things to do was finding a good salon since Janice would shoot him in the foot if he didn't work to keep his hair neat and his nails looking good. Along with that, he really did need to finish unpacking and find everything that would let him cook in his dorm room. He didn't really want to use the shared kitchen for their floor if he could help it. He had seen it.

 

It had terrified him into going to the store to buy new cleaning gloves and enough cleaners to scrub the Tower of London.

 

Four times over.

 

Which he was now currently looking for along with his crock pot.

 

Sighing to himself as he ran across a photo album that held pictures of him and Spock, he shoved it into a dresser drawer and vowed to himself to destroy it later. With the album out of the way and the box empty, he broke it down before he moved onto the next box, finding that it contained nothing but bedding. He stood up after pulling it out of the box before putting the bedding onto one of his closet shelves. As soon as he was done with that, he again broke the box down and moved onto the next one.

 

He still really had a lot to finish, but to his eyes he was doing good. Deciding on a short break, he sat down in the window seat that came with his room and sighed, running a hand through his hair as he gazed out of the window and down to the courtyard below. He knew that he had so much to do, but still the thoughts of why he was doing this had to come back to tease and taunt him.

 

He had a pretty good idea as to why he had actually carried it through but still...

 

Leaning back against the wall around his window, he bit at his lip and admitted to himself that, yes, at first he had been motivated to join Harvard for a law degree because of Spock. When he had first started to date the older male, things had been so wonderful for them. Something special. Something that he had cherished and cared for. He had really thought at the time that they could make it through the rest of their college careers to marriage and beyond. But it hadn't happened that way.

 

Everything had just fallen apart the night that he gone out with his then lover and boyfriend at the damn restaurant. That night had been the one that Spock, the cool and always hard Spock, had told him that he was going to break up with him because he was too damn _flighty_.

 

He had then used his cold as an excuse to hide away in his room, mourning the loss of a relationship that he had hoped would last for good. But then Janice had come around and kicked his ass into trying for the LSATs, finding himself challenged in a way that happened rarely. Oh, he still very much wanted to own his own fashion shop. That was still a dream that he had, but now, now he wanted to be a lawyer. A defense lawyer even.

 

He wanted to stand before the juries and pick people apart. To use every skill that he had in his arsenal.

 

And he really did have a promising start to it all. But still, those damn thoughts slunk in past his defenses, making him wonder just why he was becoming a law student. True, Spock had tried to contact him a few times, but he had always allowed them to go to his voice mail. More often then not, they were about something or another that Jim just didn't care about.

 

The man was persistent in his trying to get him on the phone, that much he could admit to.

 

Slowly stretching his arms over his head, grunting softly to himself, Jim sighed and finally just admitted to himself what he hadn't really wanted to admit to himself during the last few weeks.

 

“The sex was amazing, the dates were damn near perfect, and I did really care for him, but...” he trailed off, allowing the words dying in the empty dorm room. “But he was just so cold to me. Too distant for a real relationship with me. I just hope that his girlfriend can find a way to get close enough to him to thaw out her part of his heart. Even though I'm really not happy about how she stepped into my place with just a smirk.”

 

Shaking his head with a snort, Jim grabbed his laptop from the dresser, making a note to get a better version for his new classes, and turned to an online phone book that he used often. Hunting around, he found a few new salons that had nail and hair services, feeling the urge to get pampered. It was a good way for him to relax and gather gossip that was floating around after all.

 

Writing down the various places, he quickly changed out of the baggy jeans and shirt he was wearing into a better pair of jeans and t-shirt, running a hand through his loose hair before he locked the door as he stepped out of his room. Nodding to this person and that person, he stepped out onto the campus grounds and quickly headed to his car, using all of the shortcuts that he had learned while moving in. Driving along, he found the first place, wrinkling his nose at the sight of it, moving on to the next one. Parking, he slid out of his jeep and walked into the salon, smiling at the clean easy going atmosphere that the salon presented.

 

Nodding to the perky receptionist, he signed in and got set up for a simple haircut and nail treatment. Sitting down in the offered chair, sighing and settling in to be pampered. He just had a feeling that he was going to enjoy what was to come. And by the looks of it, the woman who did the nails, whose name tag stated that she was called Carol, was good at her job, if not a bit clumsy in some aspects. But the nails that he could see coming from her table was gorgeous and perfectly done.

 

He was very much looking forward to the enjoyment of just being able to sit back in a chair, trade gossip back and forth, and forget about the idiot who he had called boyfriend. And hopefully forget all of the doubts that lingered in the back of his mind for even just a little bit of time.

 

 


	7. Jim Kirk! Legally Blond 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Jim Kirk! Legally Blond  
> Fandom: Star Trek 2009  
> Part: 7  
> Characters: Jim, Chekov, Sulu, some Spock and Uhura  
> Word count: 1,476  
> Warnings: None  
> AN: Ah, an on time chapter. I'm exhausted but I have a bunch of things written. I'm getting through the chapters of my next story, coming to the climax of the plot and working on getting it ready to be edited and put up once this wonderful story is done.
> 
> Mind you, there is ONLY 26 chapters of this story. And we are on chapter 7 here. So it'll be done sooner than later. Unfortunately. Hugs and kisses all!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> *~*~*~*

Sitting in his seat for class, waiting for it to start, Jim rested his chin on one hand, gazing at his other hand that had been just treated to a pedicure. He had been right about Carol: she had amazing skills with nails but was a bit clumsy with everything else. She had filed and cleaned his nails until they had looked sparkling new, leaving him smiling and rather happy with her work.

 

They still gleamed with a fresh coat of polish that was there to nourish his nails and help rebuild them after he had moved and neglected them during his time moping around his room after his break up. They looked quite a bit better, making him smile happily at them as he reached out to flip open his brand new laptop, turning it on with a push of a button.

 

“Hello there,” a heavily accented voice greeted him, a young man sitting down next to him with a bright smile on his young face. Jim turned and had to smile at the baby faced male next to him, betting that many people ended up mistaking him for someone sweet and innocent when he had a mind that was sharp as a razor. With blond hair that fell into brown eyes, he had to admit that his new classmate was cute.

 

“Hey there. I'm Jim Kirk, and you are?” Jim introduced, holding out his hand and getting a brilliant beaming smile from the other man.

 

“I am Pavel Chekov, graduate,” the younger male happily chirped, Jim raising an eyebrow at that declaration. “And genius. I am nineteen,” he admitted, making the blond shake his head with an amused smile.

 

“Damn, but you must have gotten through your first four years fast,” Jim chuckled. Chekov blushed and shrugged slightly.

 

“I was able to start a year earlier than others. My family came here from Russia when I was very young and I was tested, finding that I have a very high IQ. So I was able to get through the years a year before the rest of my fellow students,” Chekov said, running his hand through his hair with a shy smile.

 

A slightly shorter male took his own seat next to Chekhov with a smirk, setting down his own laptop as he poked his friend in the shoulder. “And when you get him either very flustered, or drunk, he has this habit of slipping back into an adorable accent where he says his w's like v's,” the man said, smirking as he crossed his legs. “I'm Hikaru Sulu. You're Jim Kirk right?” Sulu asked, getting a nod. “It's a pleasure to meet you.”

 

“It's nice to meet you too, Sulu,” Jim drawled, shaking Sulu's hand as he ran his eyes over the other man. He was slim but he still had some obvious muscles. His black hair was kept neat and trim, black eyes shining with affection for his young friend. “Have you two known each other long?” he asked.

 

“Ever since he first joined my elementary school. He was all blond curls and chirpy brightness even then. As the kids of immigrant parents though, we got along with each other rather well,” Sulu stated, his smirk softening into a smile as he shrugged one shoulder. “We ended up going to the same college and decided to go for it since we both wanted to be lawyers.”

 

“I am going for defense while he is perhaps going for prosecution,” Chekov said. He smirked at his friend with a knowing look in his eyes. “He keeps, how you say, flip flopping on what side he wants to take.”

 

“And what about you? What side are you going for?” Sulu asked, poking his friend in the arm once more with a look to his laptop. Chekov blushed and dug around in his shoulder bag, pulling out his own slim laptop, opening it up with a huff as he turned it on.

 

“I think that I'll be going for the defense side of things. I'll be getting a chance to really see each side and how they work though come next week,” Jim replied. He smiled slightly as he watched the two men pull out their text books and notebooks, feeling as if he was making new friends. He and Chekov compared their schedules and found that they did share many of the same classes, and that they even shared a few with Sulu. The three promised to find time to study together, and perhaps to go out on one of their days off to really get to know each other.

 

The next two hours passed in a blur of note taking, questions flying around, and soaking up everything that they could learn in one class for the three friends. As they walked out of the class room, they came face to face with Spock and his new fiance.

 

“Well now, what a surprise to see you here,” Jim drawled. Sulu and Chekov looked back and forth between the three of them, curiosity clear on their faces as they raised an eyebrow. They were wondering what was going on before them.

 

“Jim. I didn't know that you had joined Harvard. What exactly are you here for?” Spock asked, smoothing a hand over his tie. Jim simply smirked up at him and shrugged one shoulder.

 

“It wasn't really that hard. A bit of a challenge, granted, but not that hard all around. It was kind of fun to do what I had to do to get in,” Jim drawled, his eyes glinting. “All that new knowledge and knowing that I was going to go head to head with some of the bigger brains out there? It was just so tantalizing,” he purred.

 

Spock simply narrowed his eyes while his girlfriend narrowed her own, her full lips thinning out as she tucked a mocha colored hand into the crook of Spock's elbow. “Come on, Spock, we don't want to be late to our next class,” she drawled softly, her voice rich and low.

 

Watching as the couple walked away, Jim snorted and shook his head, the three friends headed towards their own class. Chekov and Sulu walked on either side of their new found friend. “And just what was that all about?” Sulu asked, tilting his head to the side.

 

Jim sighed quietly and pouted at his friend. “I would have thought that you would have asked who that was instead,” he said in return.

 

“Everyone who is anyone already knows just who Spock Grayson is. His father is a senator who has aspirations for the Presidency. And of course we all know about his brand new fiance, one Nyota Uhura,” Sulu drawled.

 

“Is that her name? I never knew,” Jim said, getting a nod from Chekhov. “And stop giving me that look. I didn't know who he had dumped me for.”

 

Chekov and Sulu came to a standstill after he said those words, Jim walking a few more steps before he noticed that they had actually stopped, turning around to stare at them. “You dated Spock?” Chekov sputtered, watching his friend blush and shrug.

 

“Yeah. For around four years, give or take a couple of months. The bastard actually dumped me on our anniversary,” Jim stated, shrugging one shoulder as he sighed and rubbed at his chest. “It kind of really sucked but it kind of pushed me into doing something different with my life. Changing my direction so to speak.”

 

“Wow. Now that is what you call a bastard,” Chekov stated after a few minutes, pulling a face and making Jim snort in laughter at his friend.

 

“Yeah, well you're not wrong on that point,” Jim sang, reaching out and tugging on Chekov's sleeve in a teasing manner. “Now come on, let's head to class yeah? Don't really want to be late on our first day after all.”

 

“Yes, let us get to class,” Sulu chuckled, shaking his head. He was rather amazed that someone had really fucked over someone like Jim. He was so vibrant, always seemed so happy and bright. He was also a genius and got things pretty well after it was explained to him. He seemed to have this unquenchable thirst for something new to research and was always willing to quip at you if it seemed that you were taking something too seriously.

 

And even though he had only known the man for a couple of hours, Sulu had no doubt in his mind that when it came down to it, his friendship would only deepen with Jim. It made him wonder just what Spock was smoking so hard to have let go of such a delight as the man next to them.

 


	8. Jim Kirk! Legally Blond 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Jim Kirk! Legally Blond  
> Fandom: Star Trek 2009  
> Part: 8  
> Characters: Nyota, Spock  
> Word count: 1,437  
> Warnings: eh some trash talking  
> AN: I'm sure that you're surprised that this wasn't posted on Monday. I wasn't feeling good on Monday so this is being posted today, Friday, along with my usual mini. I hope you don't mind.
> 
> Enjoy though you guys!
> 
> *~*~*~*

“So are you going to tell me about this Jim guy that we seem to keep running into?” Nyota asked as she watched Spock sigh, placing the last of their leftovers into a container and turn to her.

 

“Truthfully, Jim Kirk isn't anyone special,” he stated, watching as one manicured black eyebrow rose upwards. Feeling that he wouldn't be getting away with not telling her, he instead turned to place the container into the refrigerator and waved a hand towards the living room. “Fine, I will tell you. Come and sit with me.”

 

Once they had sat down, Nyota stared at her boyfriend as she tapped her fingers on one long leg, Spock obviously thinking about what he was going to say. “Alright, so tell me who Jim Kirk is.”

 

“He was, is, a part of my past. You know that I am a bisexual,” Spock started, smiling softly at her and feeling himself warm to the fact that his girlfriend was a perfect match for him. She was poised and elegant, came from a good family line, and didn't let anyone try to tell her that she couldn't do what she wanted.

 

“Yes, I know that you are bi and that you had been dating someone before we got together. Is that who it was? Kirk?” she asked, reaching up to pull her ponytail over one shoulder.

 

“He is,” Spock replied as he rubbed a finger over his bottom lip. “We started to date when we both had started college and we continued to date up until the day that I broke up with him. He...he was and is flighty. He was going after a degree that was a waste of his mind then,” he said. “I did not want to be a part of that and then I met you. So I broke it off with him, having been thinking of doing it for a while anyway ~~s~~ , and then we started to date.”

 

“How long exactly were you two dating?” Nyota asked as she stood, walking over to their liqueur cabinet, fixing the two of them a glass of scotch.

 

“Four years to the day,” he admitted to her, his lover staring at him with wide eyes.

 

“Don't tell me that you had the balls to break up with him after four years on your own anniversary,” Nyota breathed, watching as her fiance flushed ever so slightly. “Damn, no wonder he was so cold to you,” she chuckled, shaking her head as she handed a glass over to Spock, taking her own seat once again. “Do you know why he's gone for a law degree?”

 

“No, not really. The last time that I checked, he was going for a business degree or something along those lines. He also had a focus in fashion,” Spock sighed, tasting his drink and humming at the taste of it.

 

“So, he turned around and went for a law degree after you broke up with him to date me,” she drawled thoughtfully before she smirked. “I think that he may be trying to show you up and get back at you all in one sweep,” Nyota chuckled, Spock raising an eyebrow.

 

“And just what do you mean by that?” he asked as he sat back with a smirk dancing on his lips. He did enjoy her mind and the way it worked some days. And it was always interesting to see what she had to say about one thing or another.

 

“Well, first of all, as I said, you had the balls to break up with him on your four year anniversary. Second of all, you had someone just waiting for you to break it off so that you didn't have to worry about dating someone on the side,” Nyota ticked off with a smile. “I'm guessing that he has an ego of some kind. Probably thinks that he's the best thing on this side of the equator and doesn't think that anyone would be stupid enough to leave him for someone else.”

 

Spock just chuckled at her words and took a sip of his drink before saying, “Go on,” with amusement present in his voice.

 

“So since you did leave him for someone else, he has this need to show you up, making you feel bad while at the same time pushing you away,” she mused, smirking at her lover. “He does want you but he also wants you to pay. So the best way to do so it to make sure that you see just how wrong you were and make you dangle for a while.”

 

“And what does that make me? A worm on a hook?” Spock snorted, making Nyota laugh softly and shake her head with a smile.

 

“No, no. It would be more like a fish who was stupid enough to take the offered bait,” Nyota teased, reaching out to pat his cheek before she stood. “Oh, don't give me that look, lover,” she said when he gave her a dry look, “you know that I'm right.”

 

“I really do hate to say it but you may be right as you said,” Spock sighed, shaking his head with a smile on his lips. “He was very unhappy with me when I broke it off at the restaurant. I didn't really want to do it at the frat house or in my house since he was likely to use anything to toss at my head. At the least at the restaurant all he could do was sneer and use his words against me,” he said. He watched as his girlfriend place her now empty glass on the cabinet shelf to wash later before she turned around and smiled at him.

 

“What exactly did he do? Did he throw a temper tantrum in the middle of the restaurant?” she asked, crossing her arms as she leant against the cabinet, looking amused.

 

“Not quite that bad. It was more of a quiet snarl at me before he stalked out of it. There is a reason why I don't want to go to that Italian restaurant that you pick up food from,” Spock admitted, Nyota's eyebrows raising in surprise. “It was rather embarrassing. Apparently he caught a cold for trying to walk back to his fraternity house,” he continued.

 

“What an idiot he is. How the hell did he get into Harvard?” she asked, shaking her head as she pushed off of the cabinet and reached down into a small hidden refrigerator, pulling out two bottles of soda and handing one to Spock.

 

“I have a feeling that he may have gotten in because of his name. But he does indeed have a high level of intelligence,” Spock said. He took the bottle with a nod of his head. Finishing his drink, he put the glass aside and opened the bottle. “The Kirk name still goes rather far, especially with the way George Kirk was killed after he prosecuted the biggest mafia case known to New York. He has the grades, but I'm still surprised that he was able to sneak in under the deadline when he did.”

 

“It sounds as if he had his mother pull some strings using their name. His mother is Winnona Kirk right?” she asked as she slipped into his lap. Spock hummed and nodded his head. “I do like a few of her clothing stores, mostly the ones that carry her business wear lines. I bought a few of her suits for the mock trials and such.”

 

“Pant suits or skirt suits?” Spock asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist, getting a soft smile from her.

 

“Both. Should I show what I bought to you?” she purred, getting a throaty chuckle from Spock. “And a few other things that I think that you might really like. Let's forget about Jim Kirk for now. He'll wash out quickly enough, but we do deserve to just enjoy ourselves today,” Nyota chuckled, standing up and drawing Spock to stand, pulling him out of their living room.

 

“You are, of course, right,” Spock agreed, watching the way her hair swayed in time with her hips, more then willing to push the thoughts of an annoying ex out of his mind for the time being. Never mind the thought that still slipped its way into his mind about the way Jim had looked in a well tailored suit that fit his body perfectly. He would never admit to that thought.

 

Ever.

 


	9. Jim Kirk! Legally Blond 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Jim Kirk! Legally Blond  
> Fandom: Star Trek 2009  
> Part: 9  
> Characters: Sulu, Jim, Chekov, Scotty, McCoy  
> Word count: 1,567  
> Warnings: some language  
> AN: This was supposed to be last weeks chapter but shit happened. Sorry.
> 
> Enjoy though. I'm so tired.
> 
> *~*~*~*

“Trust me when I say that you'll like him.” Looking away from his mirror and to where Sulu was leaning against his wall, Jim frowned at him before returning to fuss with his hair.

 

“So you and your dear lover boy have told me several times already,” Jim drawled. He shook his head and stood straight, smoothing his hands down over his shirt, making sure that his shirt was on right.

 

“We are not lovers,” Sulu complained, wincing when Chekhov merely frowned at him from his spot before huffing at him.

 

“That is not what you said just last night,” the smaller male said, shaking his head as Sulu blustered and flushed brightly. He finally let him off the hook after a moment, patting his head with an amuse smile dancing on his lips. “But Hikaru is right, my friend, you shall like him quite a bit,” he chuckled. “If nothing than just a new friend. He is not sure what he wishes to do with his degree once he is done with it. But he will probably play lawyer to people who will pay him lots of money. He also has a degree in engineering,” he continued as he watched Jim sit down in his desk chair to bend over and pull on his shoes.

 

“Well, as you said, at least it'll be fun,” Jim hummed, standing again with a smile on his lips. He held out his arms and raised an eyebrow at his friends. “So? What do you think?” he asked. Sulu and Chekhov eyed the outfit with a critical eye. The blond man had decided to wear a pair of gray colored jeans that were tailored to fit his hips and lean legs to the perfect advantage. He had paired it with a rust colored cowl necked sweater, the sleeves ending about halfway down his forearm. With high top sneakers, he looked ready to go out for a fun night with friends and a new possible friend.

 

“You look very good,” Chekhov stated, beaming happily as Sulu nodded his head and walked to stand next to his lover, an almost smile quirking his lips. “We are now ready to go, yes?” he asked.

 

“Taxis tonight, right?” Sulu asked, the other two men nodding. “Good because I called one on the way to gather you, so it's probably already waiting for us downstairs,” he stated, waving one hand. Jim grabbed his wallet, made sure he had cash and cards, snagged his phone and keys, and made sure that he didn't need anything else as he shoved them into his pockets.

 

“Yep, let's get out of here,” Jim said, smiling and shuffling his friends out of the door, locking the room up after them. He followed his two friends down the stairs, a bounce in his step. At the moment he was feeling rather good, which really kind of surprised him, yet at the same time didn't. He was, unsurprisingly, getting past the way Spock had broken off their relationship. He wasn't even feeling bad with how their current non-relationship was going.

 

Smiling at each other, the three climbed into the waiting taxi and headed to the jazz club that they had chosen for their night out, meeting the man that Sulu and Chekhov had bet during several exercises that they had attended for the class points. He was a bright man, Scottish, a little sandwich happy, but still extremely smart and even able to keep up with Jim's mind. When Jim had met him, he had introduced himself as Montgomery Scott, but had told him to call him Scotty.

 

Jim soon found himself relaxed, smiling, and laughing as Scotty regaled him with a tale of his first year at Harvard. The man was shaking his head as he moaned at the way that he had lost his class schedule the day that they had started. “I swear tha' I walk'd 'round th' campus for way too long,” he drawled, waving his beer bottle and making the three men snicker into their own bottles.

 

“Okay, so let me get this straight. You spent the week _before_ classes started up walking around the campus and getting to know the layout, but _then_ you lost your schedule and didn't really think to go to the office to get a new one?” Jim asked him, sounding much to amused for Scotty's liking.

 

“It took me 'bout three hours of me tearin' apart my dorm room for tha damn thing 'fore my roommate got tired of me doin' that. He told me ta go up ta the office or just print it out from my e-mail,” Scotty huffed at him. Chekhov reached over and patted his shoulder with a snicker and an amused look.

 

“And thus the reason why I printed out several copies of my own schedule and placed them in various places,” Chekhov stated. Sulu nodded next to him with a groan.

 

“He did too. I'm still finding the damn things running around our room,” Sulu complained, knocking his shoulder against his lovers. He got a smirk from the younger male and took a long draw on his beer before he put it down on the table. “But he does get to his classes on time,” he continued, sitting back in his seat. He swept black eyes over the other customers of the club that were there to socialize and listen to the rather good band that was playing something rich and slow. “Aw, shit. Look what the cat dragged in.” Jim snorted, amused at how alcohol loosened the tight leash that Sulu kept on himself.

 

Curious though, the other three turned and looked to where Sulu was staring and caught sight of the person he was looking at. Jim pursed his lips slightly as he stared at his ex and his new girlfriend before he shook his head. Chekhov simply sniffed in distaste and looked away as Sulu stood up from the table. Scotty looked at the couple with curiosity before he turned to his companions.

 

“I'm going to go grab some more drinks. Anyone want refills?” Sulu finally asked, Scotty nodding his head while Chekhov shook his head.

 

“Just get me a soda please? And see about a menu?” the young Russian asked, getting a soft smile from his partner as he nodded his head.

 

“I could do for 'nother beer,” Scotty told him, Jim just waving his empty bottle and nodding in agreement. “I know tha' they have some good food here to.”

 

“So I keep hearing,” Jim drawled as Sulu headed off to get the requested drinks, ignoring the couple carefully. “I see the curiosity in you. That's Spock and his new fiance. The icy bastard dumped me on our anniversary for someone who was apparently a lot more serious,” he told Scotty, shaking his head.

 

“That right there is an idio' man,” Scotty stated, nodding his head as he smirked at Jim. “If I was interest'd in men beyond the occasional fun, you'd be someone I'd date.”

 

“That is just so sweet of you, Scotty, thank you,” Jim teased, his eyes glinting with thankfulness of the words. Scotty nodded and saluted him with his beer bottle with a chuckle. “Don't tell me that they're heading over here,” Jim sighed when he caught the sour look on Chekhov's face.

 

“They are,” Chekhov huffed, shaking his head as Uhura and Spock came to stand next to their table, running their eyes over the three men.

 

“It is rather surprising to see you here, Jim,” Spock drawled, tilting his head to the side as he watched Sulu head their way with beer bottles and a soda bottle in his hands, menus tucked under his arm. “What brings you here?” he asked.

 

“Oh, just a little fun with the fella's,” Jim drawled, shrugging one shoulder. “I needed to relax after all of that debate and learning in class after all.”

 

“Law school really forces you to think,” Sulu drawled as he handed over the drinks and taking his own seat. He handed Checkov and Scotty the menus to decide what they would get, Jim leaning slightly over to look at Scotty's menu. “Makes you smarter too.”

 

“Like I need to get any smarter. My mother actually _pouted_ at me when I video chatted with her. She said that I was sounding like a lawyer and Janice is threatening to send Cupcake after me if I don't eat more sweet things,” Jim snorted, getting amused looks from his friends. Spock just shook his head while Uhura sneered and dragged her lover off with a flick of her hair. “Man, does that woman have a stick up her ass.”

 

“I would think it is a pole, not a stick. It is much to rigid,” Chekhov stated. Sulu, Scotty, and Jim all stared at him for a few moments before they burst into laughter.

 

“Well then, pole up her arse it is,” Scotty chuckled. The four friends clinked their bottles together with cheers. “So, tell me, who's anxious to hear who Archer chooses this year for his apprentice set?” he asked, easily turning the conversation to a more pleasant topic instead of an idiot man who had dumped his lover for an apparent icicle.

 


	10. Jim Kirk! Legally Blond 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Jim Kirk! Legally Blond  
> Fandom: Star Trek 2009  
> Part: 10  
> Characters: Jim, Uhura   
> Word count: 1,395  
> Warnings: some language  
> AN: My sinus' are draining and it's driving me batty. *sighs* I'll live and listen to Spotify all day.
> 
> *~*~*~*

He was strolling down the halls of the library building as he dug around in his backpack, shoving his laptop case back around to sit on his back and out of his way. He was on his way towards a study group that was being held in one of the study rooms offered, meeting with people from his Computer Crimes class. His mind was already working on what questions to use to prod his fellow students with. He knew the subject, he just wanted to make sure that he truly understood it.

 

Sometimes even computers escaped him, but this class was much more than just instant messaging services, social media, video providers, and a way to keep in touch with his mother. Outside of the various other programs that he used on a day to day basis. Thus, he wanted to make sure that he understood the rather intricate connections between the various databases that they would be using for the current semester.

 

Looking up at the sound of heels clipping along on the floor with sharp raps, he raised an eyebrow and scowled heavily at catching sight of Uhura heading his way. “Shit,” he muttered to himself, shaking his head as he found what he needed finally. He pulled out the card that would let him get past the guard woman who kept the study rooms free of those who wouldn't be welcomed.

 

“Well, well now, how very interesting,” Uhura drawled, spotting him as he walked. “You look like you've been slumming around with the poor folks. I know for a fact that you do have money to spend.”

 

Looking down and taking in his washed out jeans and the comfortable shirt with his sweater wrapped around his waist, he raised an eyebrow. “You know, when I was told that you were a clothing snob by a few people, I thought that they had lied to me,” Jim snorted as he looked up once more, shaking his head with obvious amusement. “I'm in comfortable clothing and that's all that is important for me. Now, tell me, what is it that you so desperately need from me? I would have thought that you would be with your fiance right now.”

 

“He is working with some undergraduates, helping them to process into their graduating classes,” Uhura stated, her eyes cold as she sneered.

 

“Seriously? Man, I would have never thought that he could do something like that,” Jim mused. He tapped his cheek before shrugging with a flick of his wrist.

 

Uhura snorted at him and narrowed her eyes as she crossed her arms. “He does it all the time. You apparently have never noticed it,” she stated.

 

Jim smirked in return, shaking his head. “No. He just never did it before he started to date you. For the simple fact that he was working to make sure that his four point grade point average stayed that way, and to keep me in his good graces. This way he didn't have to take time out of his full studying schedule to make it up to me,” he stated. His voice was even, if not slightly amused, showing none of the hurt from having realized that Spock, as much as he had seemingly cared, hadn't been as invested in their relationship as Jim himself had been.

 

“You have to be joking,” Uhura snorted, shaking her head, making her black hair swing as she narrowed her eyes at the man who stood before her. “He told me _all_ about your relationship and I saw a good chunk of it myself even before he and I got together.”

 

“You saw the public part of our relationship, Uhura,” Jim sighed, shaking his head with his annoyance. His blue eyes glinted with strength as he glared at her. “You see what you want to see when it comes to him. Trust me when I say that I was the same way when it came to him. But not any more. I've had some time to really think about things and talk with some people who were willing to talk with me about my so called relationship with him,” he continued. “Let me tell ya, now that I think about it, I have to wonder just how I thought I was so happy with him.

 

Uhura stared up at him with wide eyes, her mouth falling open as she listened to the almost musing words that came from Jim. Her eyes ran over the man before her as her mind scrambled to rethink what she knew about him. Everything that she knew about him had been from her own observations during the times that they had both been at the same parties, or had the same class for whatever reason. Or had come from gossip. The few times that she had actually spoken to him before they had actually started at Harvard had just proven to her, in her mind, everything that she had heard about him.

 

But here he was, standing before her, looking happy and content with his current life, happy with his new path. He was smiling and had friends that were making him happy. It was slowly turning her opinion of him upside down and left her wondering just why she hated him before deciding that she really didn't care at the moment.

 

“You...” she stuttered out, getting a smirk from Jim, finding that she was speechless as he simply shrugged and shifted his bag.

 

“Look, I don't actually hate you, and I don't hate Spock. I don't like either of you right now, but you two are so far down on the list of things that I'm to be concerned about that it is ridiculous. For that matter, I have to get going. I need to get to my study group so that I can make sure that what I'm thinking about is what I need to know seeing as the apprentice teams are going to be chosen soon,” he drawled, smirking and tilting his head to the side. “Now, if you'll excuse me.”

 

With that said, he stepped to the side and around the still Uhura, humming happily at having been able to finally put the record straight. He knew that she would think and then some how, in some way, she would work to twist what he had just told her to fit her world view. He knew other people like her. They always thought that they knew the world and the people that walked in it. They would also twist the facts so that it would fit their own world view. And if somehow they weren't able to, they tossed the facts away and called it lies.

 

He didn't really want to think about that though. He had told his truth when he talked to her. Now all he could do was move forward with his life, just as his mother had told him to do when he had started Harvard.

 

Jim had to smile to himself as he walked into the library, flashing his card at the front desk woman and heading for the conference room that his study group had booked for their use. He stopped only once to pick up a book from the stacks that he needed for another class and tucked it away into his bag. Stepping into the room, he smiled and took a seat at the small table, ready to start his studying, already pushing the thoughts of Uhura out of his mind as his fellow classmates beamed at him.

 

“Okay now, so who here is ready for another brain draining study session?” he asked, dropping his bags onto the table. “And did we all remember money so that we can get food and drinks when this session once more takes us into the wee hours?” he asked, getting laughter as everyone dropped their envelopes with their share of the money into the middle of the table. They pulled out their laptops, surge protectors, pens, pencils, highlighters, notebooks, and text books, getting ready to study.

 

Sighing happily as he put the money envelopes into a manila envelope, Jim smiled softly and firmly pushed all little thoughts about his ex and the chick that was apparently alive to annoy the shit out of him to the back of his mind.

 


	11. Jim Kirk! Legally Blond 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Jim Kirk! Legally Blond  
> Fandom: Star Trek 2009  
> Part: 11  
> Characters: Jim, Uhura, Chekov, McCoy, Spock  
> Word count: 1,539  
> Warnings: some language  
> AN: Aaaannnndddd this is just moving right along isn't it? It's starting to get good though. :D I'm really enjoying your reactions to this story.
> 
> Keep it up!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> *~*~*~*

“Come on, come on. Would you put the damn thing up already?” Jim muttered, biting at his thumb nail as his eyes narrowed, bouncing on his feet. Chekhov smiled at him, highly amused and snickering.

 

“Calm down, my friend, it shall be put up on ze board soon,” he said, his accent slipping into his words just a bit as he patted Jim's arm with a smile.

 

Jim sighed and nodded as he smiled slightly, stopping his bouncing. “Yeah, I know, I know,” he said, shaking his head as he gazed at his friend with an amused look. “I'm calm. I'm collected. Really,” he promised, honey brown eyes staring up at him with a disbelieving look. “I am!” he protested, pouting when Chekhov snorted and shook his head.

 

“Whatever you say, my friend,” Chekhov drawled as one of Archer's office assistants pinned the long awaited pages to the tack board. The selection of students who were the best of Archer's upper classes were all waiting to see who would get the desired two slots that had been left unfilled when two of his previous people had graduated.

 

They all moved forward and Chekhov smirked when several of the students made disappointed sounds but still wrote down their new assignments. Several of them had been placed under lesser known lawyers, but said lawyers still had good reputations to them. Jim knew that those students would flourish under their guiding hand. Chekhov and Sulu both held two spots of Archer's team from last semester while McCoy, one of his friend's friends that he didn't know all that well, held a permanent spot. He had graduated nearly two years before. But he stayed, enjoying working with the future lawyers despite his grumpy exterior.

 

“Hey, would you look at that? You made it,” Chekhov chirped, pointing at the list. Jim beamed bright before he caught sight of the second name on the list.

 

“Ah, fuck me sideways,” he groaned, rubbing at his face as Uhura stepped up next to him. She smirked before her black eyes turned to him. “Congratulations,” Jim told her, his smile tight as he tilted his head, not offering his hand since he knew that she wouldn’t take it anyways.

 

“The same to you. Now, if you'll excuse me, Spock is waiting for me so he can congratulate me on my placement,” she drawled. She wondered briefly if she would see a flash of anger, but she saw nothing. Jim just continued to smile at her, head tilted slightly to one side. Snorting at him, she walked around and started to stalk off down the hallway, hiding her anger behind a blank face and narrowed eyes. She just couldn't believe that the little piss-ant James T. Kirk had made the very team that she had worked so hard for! And in such a prominent team set up to boot.

 

 _'How the fuck was he able to do it?_ ' she wondered, her mind snarling as her eyes swept over the empty hallways near several empty rooms. She could just barely here Jim and Chekhov talking happily as they moved down another hall. Her lips curled into a sneer and she continued to stalk through the building, quickly smoothing out her walk and face when she came across several students who were leaving their afternoon class. She didn't want to show them anything after all.

  
She wasn't going to ruin her reputation and all her hard work by mindlessly throwing a tantrum just because the man-child known as one James T. Kirk was placed on the same defense team as herself. She knew that once she had become a full fledged lawyer that she would need to work with people that she didn't like or want to deal with. Stopping at a water fountain, she leant over it as she held her ponytail in hand to keep it out of her way and drank from it.

 

Uhura would treat the team that she was on as if she was dealing with fellow lawyers who annoyed her and nothing else. She would play nice with them while they worked. But truly, she was seething inside and was looking at many nights in the very large hot tub that they had at the house along with a glass of wine, a plate of chocolate and a good book.

 

She would still do it.

 

Cursing to herself, she dug around in her purse, already knowing that she had to talk with Spock before she headed home. She frowned heavily as she watched Jim and Chekhov, now joined by Sulu, walk past her, all three talking. They were talking about the slots and how Jim had landed one of them as they strolled on, not once looking at her.

 

Growling at them, the pretty woman found her phone and put in her password, pulling up her screen with practiced movements. Opening her contacts, she called Spock as she leant against the wall next to the water fountain, waiting for her lover to pick up his phone. She closed her eyes as she tired to ignore the little voice in the back of her head telling her that her anger was bullshit.

 

“ _Uhura. I take it that the results are in_?” Spock asked once he had answered his phone. She smiled at the fact that he knew her so well and didn't feel the need to beat around the bush, so to speak.

 

“Yeah, but I can tell you that I am not happy with who else landed a spot with me,” she drawled. She shook her head, ponytail tugging from where it was caught between the wall and her back.

 

“ _I can tell that just by the sound of your voice,”_ Spock drawled, his own frown coming over the line clearly. “ _Who is it?”_ he asked.

 

Uhura sighed softly as she reached up, tugging her hair to lay over her shoulders with a groan. “It's Kirk. And how the hell he did it I will never know,” she sighed, rubbing at his face. She blinked several times before rolling her shoulders with a soft grunt.

 

“ _Kirk? James Kirk? He won the other slot with Archer?_ ” Spock hissed in surprise. His dislike also rang loud and clear through his voice. “ _How did he pull that off?”_ he asked before he sighed. “ _No, wait. For all that he's a pain in the ass and lazy in surprising ways, he's a brilliant man. Why am I surprised that he made it onto Archer's team? I really shouldn't be so surprised.”_

 

“Yeah, let me tell you, when I saw his name, I was shocked. I would have thought that someone else would have taken that second slot instead of him. You would think that he would be under someone like Pike,” she huffed. She nibbled at her thumbnails, her eyes narrowed as she glared at the opposite wall. “So now I get to deal with him in the team while trying to keep myself calm and collected without strangling him.”

 

Grunting softly in reply, Spock sighed over the line, making Uhura smile softly at the sound and shook her head. “ _Come home when you can. I will have some dinner, a warm bath, and some wine ready for you when you arrive,_ ” he promised.

 

Laughing lowly, Uhura smiled as she pushed away from the wall, flipping her hair back. “That sounds like a lovely thought, darling. I shall be home soon, promise,” she said. “I just need to stop by the bookstore to buy a few things. I need some new binders and legal pads to replace the damaged ones,” she said.

 

“ _Use the Visa card. It has a good credit line on it without much interest,”_ Spock replied. “ _I love you_.”

 

“Love you too. See you in about an hour or so,” she promised, already feeling better after her talk with Spock. Hanging up, she walked down the hall and out the doors, heading towards the book store, staying long enough to find what she needed and buying them before she left the campus in her little car. She was feeling much better about the fact that she would have to deal with Kirk.

 

Back on campus, the object of her thoughts sneezed, rubbing at his nose with a sigh as one Leonard McCoy smirked over at him, raising an eyebrow. “Someone thinkin' 'bout you?” he asked.

 

Jim snorted at his question. “Yeah, I suppose you can say that,” he chuckled, shaking hands with his fellow teammate, finally getting to meet him. “It's actually nice to finally meet ya. I've been wondering who you were since I keep seeing you around the campus and these two talk about you all the time.”

 

“It's nice ta meet ya yourself,” McCoy replied, tilting his head in greeting with a smirk. Jim smiled brightly, never knowing that across town Uhura was thinking unkind thoughts about him and his body. All that he cared and knew was that there was a good looking guy who was standing before him. That and he was going to be working with the man.

 

Life was starting to look very good indeed.

 


	12. Jim Kirk! Legally Blond 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Jim Kirk! Legally Blond  
> Fandom: Star Trek 2009  
> Part: 12  
> Characters: Sulu, McCoy, Jim, Checkov, Archer, Uhura  
> Word count: 1,639  
> Warnings: No warnings  
> AN: I WAS going to post this last week, but on Monday I was gone all damn day, and then on Friday, I posted my usual chapter but forgot about this.
> 
> So sorry about that, but still.
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> *~*~*~*

“Now, let's get down to business, shall we?” Archer asked as he sat down at the round table where his new and old assistants sat, waiting for him. “I do believe that we are all at the stage where we can start our first official case together and head down the path of becoming full fledged lawyers with a good portfolio,” he continued. He smoothed his graying brown hair down with a smirk.

 

Jim was sitting across from Archer at the table with Sulu at his left and McCoy at his right. Chekov was sitting on Sulu's other side next to their mentor while Uhura sat on Archer's right, next to McCoy. It worked for the group seeing as they really didn't want to try to kill each other, making them all happy with the fact that they were kept apart.

 

“What exactly is our position for this trial, Archer?” Jim asked, tapping his pen on his legal pad. He stared at Archer and raised an eyebrow.

 

“Your jobs will be to watch and do research mostly,” McCoy replied, sitting back in his own seat and gazing at the blond before him. He watched as blue eyes turned to him. “Sometimes you'll end up speaking with the client and ask questions that need to be asked. You'll also keep track of the papers, type up the files that are created as the case goes on and make sure that there are enough copies for all of us. Chekov, Sulu, for this case, we need you two to be our main researchers. I'm going to give you a rather extensive list of people who you need to go speak with and the information that we need to get. Compile a list of questions that you would ask each person and come back to me to go over them. I might need to add a few to that list,” he instructed. He looked at his pile of folders and found the two that he wanted, sliding them over to the other two men.

 

“Kir,k, Uhura, you two will be working with McCoy and I in helping to figure out the case and the best way to go about it,” Archer stated before looking at his own file. “Her name is Galia Barnett, the young wife to one Richard Barnett, the victim of the crime. His daughter, one Amanda Barnett, is one of the prosecution's two main witnesses.

 

“The other is the cabana boy, one Jonathan Froman. We need all of the information that we can get. Which will be a part of Chekov and Sulu's job. You two will find what we know about them. Kirk, Uhura, you two will be writing out our discovery list so that we can get the full list of evidence that the police collected, along with the affidavits of everyone. And I do mean it when I say full list,” he instructed. Jim and Uhura nodded their heads, taking notes.

 

Neither of them were very pleased with the fact that they would be forced to work with the other but they couldn't truly complain very much seeing as they were doing what they had worked so hard for. “Do you want us to write out a full list of questions to pose to Mrs. Barnett?” Jim asked as he looked up from his notes.

 

“Please do so,” Archer stated. McCoy pulled out two more files from his pile and slid them over to the two with a nod. “Okay, the case is the murder of Richard Barnett by his much younger wife, Galia Barnett. She is a known fitness instructor and says that she has an alibi, but one that she refuses to tell anyone about,” he said. McCoy once more passed out files, this time with the information so far gathered on the case. “As I said, there are two main witnesses for the prosecution side but no witnesses as of yet for our side. We need to gather all of the possible information about what happened that is out there, and all of the information about the day of the murder.

 

“Currently, she is in a low level security prison awaiting the trial to start. We have the next month and a half before we start with opening arguments, people. I really do suggest that you learn how to live off of coffee, soda, and take out for the next few weeks,” he advised.

 

“Don't we do that already?” Jim snorted as he read through the file. McCoy snickered as he stared at the pretty male near him. Looking up, the younger of the two blushed slightly when he caught the fact that the lawyer was watching him before he buried his nose back into the file and made some new notes on what to ask.

 

Uhura snorted as she shook her own head, writing down her list as she too went over the files, Chekov and Sulu quietly discussing what they would need to do over the next few days to help get everything ready for the trial. They had a feeling that there would end up being a lot of snarling and snapping when it was just Uhura and Jim without their mentor and his assistant. McCoy sighed and grumbled about getting something hard to drink if he had to deal with annoying brats for the rest of the month.

 

By the time the meeting finally broke up so that they could all get some lunch, Jim had settled down near McCoy on a seat in a small sitting area of Archer's conference rooms while Uhura was on her computer. She was tapping away at her keyboard, working on something. McCoy though was finding it rather hard keeping his eyes off of his current partner. He was stuck, watching the way the younger male fiddled around with a pair of glasses that he slipped on and off depending on if he was reading a computer screen or paper files.

 

Sitting back in his seat, McCoy crossed his ankle over one knee and frowned slightly to himself. “So why is it that you're here now? I take it that you're not just here for your ex going by the rumors that are running around,” he drawled, watching the way Jim looked up at him. He blinked a few times behind the purple framed reading glasses.

 

“No, not any more. At first, yeah, it was. I wanted to show him that I was worthy of being with him and in his life, but after the first few weeks... Well after those first few weeks, I found that being a lawyer was just what I needed to add some challenge back into my life. Let me tell ya, having genius level intellect can get really boring if you're not careful,” Jim admitted with a soft chuckle. He shrugged his shoulders as he sat back with a slow stretch of his arms. “Aren't we on our lunch break anyways? We should get some food and let our brains percolate with what we know now,” he drawled.

 

McCoy took a moment to look at his watch and grunted, nodding his head before he started to gather everything up. “We should do that. Come on, I know a nice little deli with good food that costs cheap,” he said. He shoved his files into his own briefcase while Jim did the same but was also making sure to tuck his laptop into it's own case.

 

“That sounds good to me. I didn't even remember to bring food with me, like the absent minded male that I can be,” Jim snorted. He shook his head with an amused look on his face. McCoy raised an eyebrow at the way he had worded what he had said, and watched as pink spread over his cheeks and nose. “I've been told that I can't insult myself any more. Each time that I do that and Chekov hears me, he makes me pay for a round of drinks at the bar. So far, I still owe five more rounds,” he explained. McCoy snorted in amusement.

 

“I take it that he's working on your self-confidence then huh?” he asked as they left the office. Uhura sent a glare after them before she returned to her own work.

 

“Yep. He is really good at it too,” Jim drawled, watching as his two friends packed up as he and McCoy left, waving a hand over his shoulder. “He's also a pushy brat who is scary smart for one who is so young.”

 

“I can say the very same thing about you, you know,” McCoy stated, shaking his head with a smile dancing on his lips. Jim just batted his eyes up at him.

 

“Awww, but you have to like me. I'm just too cute not to be liked,” Jim teased him, getting swatted on the shoulder by a now laughing McCoy. The two headed out to the deli, and ordered their sandwiches along with a bowl of soup, before ordering some food for later that night once there. With food in hand, the two headed back to Archer's meeting rooms, both men relaxed and ready to work on getting their new client off of the hook for the murder of her husband.

 

Even as they went over the files after they had eaten, Jim felt as if something wasn’t quite right but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. He blamed it on the fact that he was easily distracted by McCoy sucking a bit of clam chowder off of one long finger. He sighed and wondered if he was going to be able to get anything done with the way the man was so unintentionally hot.

 

 


	13. Jim Kirk! Legally Blond 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Jim Kirk! Legally Blond  
> Fandom: Star Trek 2009  
> Part: 13  
> Characters: McCoy, Jim  
> Word count: 1,798  
> Warnings: Nothing, some drunk Jim and McCoy  
> AN: I'm kind of late (in the hour not the day) posting this but I was kind of sleeping most of today away alas. But here you go. This week's chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> *~*~*~*

A week flew past the group, all four of the students working hard under the careful eyes of McCoy and Archer, not having yet gotten the chance to meet Galia. It had been decided that Uhura and Jim would be the ones who would sit next to Archer during the trial. That left Sulu and Chekov concentrating on working on a few other things for the case.

 

But they did finally get a night off with Archers blessings, making Jim thank whoever watched over them as he and McCoy walked into the jazz bar that they had decided to check out. Chekov and Sulu had opted to stay at their dorm room for the night while Uhura had sniffed in disdain at the invitation to come out with them before she had stalked off. So the two males had decided that they would head out to the jazz bar and relax, unwind from everything that they had dealt with during that week.

 

“It is so nice to get away,” Jim groaned as he sank into a seat, slowly stretching his arms up and over his head with a low grunt. McCoy chuckled and nodded his head, sliding over a bottle of beer that he carried to his companion, sitting as he swirled his own. “Do we want food this time?” he asked, draining part of his beer and sighing in pleasure at the coldness that slid down his throat.

 

“Yeah, we do. I already waved down a waitress, asked for someone to come around when they could,” McCoy drawled as he plucked the small menu up from where it sat next to a napkin holder. The band on stage started to play, filling the air with a smoothness that made him smile.

 

“Wonderful. Tell me, what do they have on the menu this time?” Jim asked as he peeked at the menu, humming in pleasure at seeing some of the options. “I think that I may just go for the hamburger steak this time,” he mused, tapping his fingers on his bottle.

 

“I do enjoy their various hamburger steaks,” McCoy mused, looking over the options himself before he decided on what he wanted. He slid the menu over to Jim as the waitress walked up with a smile. “I'll take a hamburger with Swiss on top. Spiced home fries to go with and the unlimited mozzarella sticks for the both of us,” he ordered, the woman nodding her head.

 

“I'm also going to have the hamburger steak, but not Swiss. I'd like Provolone and curly fries as my side. And can we get the smooth marinara sauce please?” Jim asked. He put the menu down to the side and smiled at her.

 

“Not a problem. Be back in a jiff with your sticks,” she chirped before she bounced away. Jim shook his head and McCoy watched in some amusement as he drank some more of his beer.

 

“She is way too chirpy,” Jim chuckled softly, McCoy nodding his head in agreement. The two settled in to enjoy the music and the food, taking their time in eating and listening to the music that played around them. The music wasn't so loud as they had to shout to have a conversation which they took advantage of. McCoy decided to invite him back to his house later that evening, after stuffing themselves with good food and good beer, both men buzzed. He figured that neither of them would be safe enough to drive home.

 

But seeing as McCoy's house was closer than the dorm rooms, as he explained, it was just easier and cheaper to grab a cab, the both of them taking it to his house.

 

Once the two males had grabbed a cab and gotten to the house, they stumbled in through the door, Jim chuckling softly. He carefully counted the money that he had on him before he nodded his head. “Good, just enough to get us back to the bar in the morning so I can get my car,” he drawled as he tucked the money into his wallet. He was feeling loose and relaxed as McCoy snickered and headed down a short hallway. Walking through the dining room with slightly wobbly steps, he stepped into the kitchen and flipped on the light as Jim used one wall to lean against and pull off his shoes.

 

“You want some coffee or tea?” he asked as he dug around in one cupboard. He pulled down two cups, along with a box of tea. He looked over as Jim walked in and smiled at him lazily, leaning up against the counter with a hum.

 

“Just tea please. Otherwise I'll end up staying up all night and I really do have a class at noon. And then of course, another full day of dealing with the case. Aren't we supposed to be going to meet Mrs. Barnett tomorrow?” he asked. McCoy nodded his head with an amused smile as he pulled out two bags of the tea.

 

“We are, and we shall,” McCoy drawled as he found the kettle, walking over to the sink and turning on the water to fill it. After he had it filled, he placed it onto the stove and turned the burner on, moving to the refrigerator, reaching in to pull out two bottles of water. He handed one to Jim. “Here. I don't think that either of us want to end up sick because of our night out.”

 

Jim smiled at him and took it, draining half of the bottle as he watched the way his companion moved as he made the tea.

 

He had to admit to himself that for a lawyer who hung out in offices or ran around delivering things all day, McCoy was pretty good looking and very much in shape. Smiling when the tea was done, Jim took his cup and nodded his head in thanks. His friend smirked, knowing that he had missed the sound of the tea kettle whistling. He tasted the tea and found that it was on the right side of sweetness with a fruity under note that made his stomach settle, leaning against the counter properly to enjoy the flavors.

 

“I hope that you don't mind a rarely used bed, Jim,” McCoy said, making him raise an eyebrow at the fact that instead of Kirk, he had been called Jim by the other man. “We're in my house. I highly doubt that you would care to worry about names and politeness tonight.” Chuckling, he picked up his own cup and bottle of water, nodding towards the stairs. “Come on. I think I might have something that you can wear for the night. And maybe a shirt to wear tomorrow morning until you can get back to your dorm.”

 

“That's fine, and thanks,” Jim hummed, pushing away from the counter and following after McCoy. He was loving the fact that the stairs afforded him a wonderful view of the other's ass and the way it moved. He was starting to really love the soft rolling accent that came with every word and the way the man was so sassy and sarcastic. It was like the man didn't know how to be nice when it came to the idiots that popped up around them. Which happened to be mostly the students of Harvard Law.

 

Coming to a door, McCoy pushed it open and stepped inside, Jim following after him to stand just in the doorway. He raised an eyebrow as he looked around with curious eyes. The room was dominated by a huge bed that was covered in dark green bedding with black sheets under it. A long wood dresser was pressed up against one wall while two doors sat opposite of each other. One peeked into the bathroom while the other looked to be a pocket door that Jim thought might lead to the guest closet.

 

“This is a nice room,” Jim hummed, stepping further into the room, smiling slightly at the light green walls that greeted him. “A very nice room.”

 

“Why thank you,” McCoy drawled as he moved to the closet. He pushed the door open and stepped into the closet, the sound of hangers being pushed back and forth reaching Jim's ears. The taller male finally walked back out with a large shirt and a pair of boxers that still had a tag on them in his hands. “I hope that this is fine,” he said, holding up the shirt and boxers.

 

“They're good for me,” Jim promised, taking the shirt and boxers from McCoy, smiling at him before he tilted his head slightly back, thinking. Making a split second decision, he put the clothes to the side and walked up to McCoy, invading his space and tilting his head up just slightly, watching as the man blinked at him. “If you can call me Jim while we're in private, does this mean I can call you Leonard?” he asked, voice holding a wealth of promises.

 

McCoy groaned softly as he put his hands onto lean hips, squeezing them gently as he blinked at Jim a few more times. “You're buzzed.” He sounded as if he was reminding himself of that fact.

 

“Just a little bit,” Jim admitted, brushing their noses together with a small smile on his lips. “Why are you so worried about that fact?”

 

“I tend not to sleep with anyone who is even just the tiniest bit buzzed. Just call it being old fashioned,” McCoy drawled, watching as a soft flush of red spread over Jim's cheeks. “For now, how about you go to bed in the room next door and if ya still want ta sleep with me, come wake me up nice and early,” he stated. Jim smirked slightly.

 

“Well now, I can do that,” he promised, leaning up just slightly to press a chaste kiss to McCoy's lips before he smirked at him and moved away. Grabbing his clothes, he winked over his shoulder once before he left the room, leaving McCoy to groan and lean against his dresser. He rubbed at his face with both hands.

 

“Damn, but he is gonna kill me with all of his damn teasing,” McCoy grumped before he grabbed his own sleeping clothes, changing out of his suit, tossing it on the chair to take to the dry cleaners the next morning. Closing his bedroom door only partially once he was in his night clothes, he fell into bed and groaned as he saw the light from the guest bedroom shut off.

 

He wondered if Jim would take the chance to wake him like he had offered come morning.

 

 


	14. Jim Kirk! Legally Blond 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Jim Kirk! Legally Blond  
> Fandom: Star Trek 2009  
> Part: 14  
> Characters: McCoy, Jim  
> Word count: 2059  
> Warnings: Quick m/m smut  
> AN: Yush! We have come to the smutty smut! I hope you guys enjoy. :D
> 
> *~*~*~*

Slowly stretching his body as his phone vibrated, ringing just loud enough to wake him up, Jim smirked to himself. He slid out of bed as he ran his tongue over his teeth. He made a disgusted sound and decided that he should use the bathroom before he went to wake up the other man for the promised morning fun. He wasn't passing up sex with a hot guy after all.

 

Leaving the bedroom, he found the guest bathroom, and an extra toothbrush that he used along with some of the toothpaste from the small tube that he found hadn't been opened yet.

 

With a freshly clean mouth, he took the chance to check his body, suddenly very glad that he had woken up so early in the morning. Finding towels and several small bottles of shampoo, conditioner, and soap. Jim grabbed a quick shower before he dried off and pulled on the borrowed shirt and boxers again. Checking the time time on his phone, he smirked and headed towards Leonard's bedroom, nearly bouncing in his anticipation.

 

He hadn't had any kind of sex since he and Spock had split nearly eight months ago and he was rather horny at the moment. It didn't help that to him, Leonard was sex on two legs even when he was doing something as mundane as grading papers. Jim found him very distracting and wanting too often to just jump the man, riding him until they were both limp and happy.

 

Slipping into the bedroom, he closed the door behind him softly, blinking in surprise when the room was mostly plunged into darkness outside of the light that crept in around the curtains. Padding to the bed, he put his phone down on the side table before he turned his attention to the man that was sprawled out on the bed. He took in the fact that Leonard was much more defined muscle-wise then he had originally thought.

 

Running his eyes over the naked chest of the other man, Jim licked his lips in anticipation as he took in the relaxed face and strong chest. He was loving the fact that he only had a thin layer of chest hair that was kept trim and neat looking. Reaching out, he brushed his fingers through the soft chest hair and bit at his bottom lip, stopping a moan from escaping him at the feel of the hair under his fingers. Leonard shifted under his gentle touch, groaning as his eyes opened and came to rest on him.

 

“You really do want to screw with me, huh?” he huffed in a sleep rough voice. “I heard when you took a shower, so I wasn't sure if you were gonna come in or not,” he continued, getting a soft chuckle from Jim.

 

“Well, Leonard, you did say that you would give in if it was in the morning and I wasn't buzzed,” Jim drawled. He squawked when Leonard pulled him down onto the bed and smoothly rolled over on top of him. “Well then, this is a nice change.”

 

“It won't be all that long, oh little one,” Leonard warned as he looked at his alarm clock. “Just a quicky.”

 

Jim lightly laughed as he trailed his hands down his lean chest, tweaking a nipple to see the kind of reaction he would get. The wiggle was nice but it wasn't amazing. It just made Leonard want to find all of the places that got sounds out of his partner. Leaning down, he pressed the slightly smaller body down under him, finding the long legs willingly spreading to allow him to settle between them. He sealed their lips together, his tongue diving into the sweet, knowing mouth. He lost himself in the kiss, moaning softly as Jim shifted and pressed up into him, rubbing against his length that was hard and ready for what was happening.

 

Pulling away from the kiss with a lingering brush, he licked his lips with a smirk. Leonard used his hands to map out the best way to use his mouth on Jim, sliding over soft skin and strong muscles, divesting both of their clothes in the process. He found all of the places that he could that drew moans of pleasure from Jim, memorizing the spot just under his left ear that got a beautiful shudder. And then the spot just above one hip that got him a keening moan. He worked his partner into a needy mess without once touching the hard cock that twitched, and leaked pre-cum against Jim's stomach.

 

Chuckling lowly, he sat up on his knees before he reached over to his side table. Pulling the drawer open, he dug around for the bottle of lube that he had kept in the drawer for when he needed a little stress relief. Finding the bottle, he smirked as he found his condoms too, pulling one out and dropping the package down onto the bed for the moment. He shook the bottle before opening it, slicking his fingers and reached down, eyes watching Jim's face with every move that he did.

 

Jim moaned into the air as he shifted his legs into a comfortable position, allowing Leonard the room to stroke over his entrance with his fingers, teasing the ring lightly before he pushed the first finger in, drawing a soft moan from him. “Damn, but it has been a while,” he warned, regulating his breathing and working to get his muscles to relax around the finger. “A good long while.”

 

“I take it that it's been since you and idiot broke up?” Leonard asked as he slid his finger in and out slowly, getting a low groan. “I'll take that as a yes,” he chuckled, deciding that he would take just a bit more time to open the other up. And if he ended up getting some lovely noises for it, then it was just all the better for him.

 

Chuckling as he pressed a second finger in along side the first, he just let them rest there for a few long moments, waiting until Jim pressed back into his finger with a whine. Smirking Leonard worked the two fingers in and out, taking his time in getting the muscles to relax until they were loose and fluttering around his fingers. He slowly introduced a third finger into the other.

 

“Damn. You are very tight,” Leonard groaned as he spread his fingers, working the muscles open some more, sliding his fingers in and out, coaxing Jim to move in time with his movements. He groaned again at the way that Jim moved, his body liquid sex until he spread his fingers wide, watching his new partner go limp under him in need.

 

“Will you just fuck me already?” Jim growled out. He shuddered when the fingers within him spread once more and swiped teasingly over his sweet spot.

 

“I suppose I can do that,” Leonard chuckled, grabbing the condom with his free hand from the bedding, and ripping it open with his teeth. Pulling it free from the package, he rolled it on with a practiced move, using the excess of lube on the fingers he had been stretching Jim with to slick himself. He smirked down slightly at the lust hazed Jim. “Are ya sure 'bout this?” he asked, his voice serious but still very much lust laden.

 

“Very sure,” Jim groaned, allowing Leonard to pull him partly up into his lap, pressing the tip of his cock up against his entrance. “Now will you please fuck me?”

 

“Your wish is my command,” Leonard drawled, sending shivers down Jim's back at the way the words just rolled off of the man's tongue. He groaned in time with his lover as the man pushed forward into his body. He shuddered and moaned happily as he was filled, his partner stopping when he couldn't go any further, allowing him the time to adjust. Leonard stroked his hands over lean thighs and legs that were hooked over his arms, waiting for the other man to give him the all clear to move.

 

Moving his legs from the arms holding them to around Leonard's waist, Jim squeezed them as he rolled his hips. He groaned when the other man took the hint and pulled out before he pushed back in. Leonard settled firmly onto his knees, his hands on lean hips, and set an even pace, working to bring both of them to a climax before their alarms went off to start their day. But he also worked to bring the two of them as much pleasure as he possibly could.

 

Jim writhed and moved with the rocking thrusts, one hand creeping down his stomach to wrap around his length and stroke in time with the movements. The feeling of a hard cock in him and his hand on his prick pulled panted sounds of pleasure from him. His climax was swift and hard, his body tensing as his back lifted from the bed, spilling white over his hand and stomach. His entrance tightened around Leonard's length, sucking him in as much as it could. The older male groaned and thrust forward, hard, once more before he came himself, shuddering as he filled the condom.

 

Pulling free from the limp body once they had stopped climaxing, bodies twitching in the aftermath, Leonard flopped down to lay next to Jim. Pulling him to rest against his chest, he reached down with his other hand to pull the condom off and toss it away into the small waste basket that was mostly hidden under his side table.

 

“Well, damn,” Jim breathed out against his chest. He rubbed his nose over the hair there, smiling lazily to himself. “That had to be some of the _best_ sex that I've had in a good long while,” he admitted.

 

“Let me guess, by the time that you and the bastard broke up, the sex had gotten a bit boring?” Leonard asked after getting his breathing back under control. His accent was stronger though, getting a low chuckle from Jim.

 

“Yeah, I suppose you could say that. The first three years were fun, emotional and lovely. But it kind of lost that emotion part and became dull, not happening as often now that I look back on it,” Jim hummed before he pushed away to slowly stretch his body out. Wrinkling his nose, he groaned. “Damn. Now I need to take another shower. But damned if it wasn't so very worth it.”

 

“I would hope it was worth it,” Leonard snorted, watching as Jim stood up from the bed and padded around to the other side where the clothes lay in a heap. “We probably do need to leave early so you can get back to you room and so I can get my car,” he mused, watching as Jim huffed, not bothering with the clothes after a moment.

 

“I can be ready in a little bit if you can promise me quick and easy food,” Jim replied, a slow smile spreading over his face as Leonard stood up himself, dropping a kiss onto his lips.

 

“I am the king of homemade waffles on the go. Let's grab a shower and I'll pull out my pre-mixed dried stuff so I can make waffles. I'll also do some fruit and hash brows that I buy from a favorite restaurant. They make them fresh, freeze ~~s~~ 'em, and sell them to their customers,” he said. Jim's eyes sparkled brightly in anticipation.

 

“That, that right there, sounds yummy,” Jim chuckled, pressing a kiss to his lips before he headed for the shower. “I'll be fast and then you can shower and get ready.”

 

“I have a tank-less water heater. Means that we can both take showers at the same time,” Leonard drawled, heading for his bathroom as Jim laughed brightly. After a delicious breakfast, they caught a cab to the club, and got Leonard's car, the older male taking Jim to his dorm room. They both knew that they would have to act like nothing had happened as long as Jim was a part of Archer's team, but for the most part it wouldn't be hard.

 

They weren't very worried about it.

 


	15. Jim Kirk! Legally Blond 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Jim Kirk! Legally Blond  
> Fandom: Star Trek 2009  
> Part: 15  
> Characters: McCoy, Jim, Urhura, Chekov, Sulu  
> Word count: 1615  
> Warnings: nothing really  
> AN: Ah, so we come to part 15 and into the meat of the story. Don't worry, more fluff and building of relationships shall happen.
> 
> I promise.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> *~*~*~*

Jim groaned as he flopped back onto the office floor, dropping his cell phone onto his chest, pulling his headset from his ear to drop it down next to his phone. “I hate making all of these fucking calls that get us no where,” he moaned, Leonard chuckling softly as he shook his head in amusement.

 

“You'll end up getting used to them and then when you have your own people who work for you, you'll push it off to them,” he drawled, getting another groan. Chekov snickered from his own place on the floor where he was surrounded by files, papers, and notes, along with his laptop. His fingers occasionally tapped at the keyboard as he went through the information that he had found on Richard and Galia Barnett.

 

“It is not so bad, my friend,” Chekov stated as he sent another page of information to the printer that sat near him, along with a box of ink cartridges and several packages of paper. “At the very least you do not have to stare at papers and a screen for most of your day.”

 

“You stare at a computer screen most days anyways,” Sulu drawled from his spot at the meeting table. He was working on filling out the needed paperwork in his neat handwriting, his long list of needed motions sitting near his elbow.

 

“I can not help it if I find that most of my needed classroom information can be found in an e-book now days,” Chekov huffed at him, sticking his tongue out and making Jim groan.

 

“Will you two just kiss already?” Jim moaned, getting a blush from his younger friend as his boyfriend muttered something about being unprofessional. “So far I've talked to his ex-wife; who is at a spa currently, getting her face done; his maid service, and at least four of his eight business partners,” he stated, sitting up again and making sure that the audio files of the calls had been saved correctly so that he could later convert them into a typed out file for later.

 

“Well, sounds like you got a good chunk of the people off of the list so far,” McCoy said as he hunted through his own pages of paperwork before sighing and looking over at Chekov. “Do you have the prosecutions files over there?” he asked.

 

“Yes, I do believe that I do,” Chekov hummed, digging through the papers and finding the file that McCoy was after, using Jim as a bridge to get it to him. Sitting back with the file in his hand, the lawyer frowned as he started to flip through the pages, pulling his legal pad over to him to start making notes. He knew that they would eventually need to fill out paperwork for something or ~~an~~ other and wanted the notes to make that process easier.

 

“I really hate it when they think that they can get away with not presenting things to us,” McCoy grumbled, Jim sitting up on his knees and shuffling over to him, reading over what the man had found. “Sulu, I need you to write out a complaint about the prosecution not handing over everything. Maybe we can get it tossed out because they didn't tell us about Mrs. Barnett's first interview transcripts.”

 

“They didn't send that?” Sulu asked, looking up from where he was writing, staring at McCoy with wide eyes. “Well fuck,” he breathed, grabbing his legal pad and writing down everything that he needed to know, asking the lawyer certain questions. He was going to make sure that his complaint was filled out as fully as he could, Chekov making sure that they really didn't have said transcript in the piles of papers running around.

 

“They really are trying very hard to keep certain things quiet aren't they?” Jim asked, shaking his head with an amused smile dancing on his lips. “I have to wonder why,” he breathed.

 

“Because the prosecution knows that their case relies on the testimony of two people and very little evidence,” Uhura stated from where she was sitting behind her computer. She was typing up a few different opening statements that Archer had made notes for.

 

Jim rolled his eyes at her but nodded in agreement. “Yeah, unfortunately for them, this is very true,” he sighed, shaking his head with a frown on his lips.

 

“And why am I the one that's stuck typing up his damn opening arguments? I'm much better use ~~d~~ calling people and asking them questions,” Uhura growled as she flipped through the cards and finding the one she wanted. Her typing took on a distinct sharpness as she continued typing up the opening statements.

 

McCoy looked up and stared at her for a few long minutes. “Because there are those who aren't going to speak with a woman who doesn't know how to inflect warmth and understanding into her voice at the drop of a dime,” he stated. He jabbed his pen at her. “I told you this. Archer has told you this. Kirk here can fake it easily enough and read the situations just fine. So until you get through those last lessons of yours and prove that you can do what you need to do, don't bitch about your job.”

 

Uhura growled before snorting at him. “Like the little blond jerk can be that much better at bullshitting,” she muttered, Jim going stiff in his spot and sending her a glare over his shoulder.

 

“Is it time for lunch?” he asked, watching her carefully as McCoy checked his watch and nodded his head in answer. “Wonderful. That means we're off the clock for the next hour and a half. This also means that I can say this. I am seriously _sick_ and _tired_ of your shit, Uhura. I don't really care what you think you may know about me, or what you've heard about me. I really don't. Yeah, I started out here at Harvard as a way to prove that Spock was wrong but it's more than that now.”

 

Standing up, his piece said, Jim stretched his arms carefully as Uhura sneered at him. “I know enough about you, Kirk,” she snorted.

 

“You know whatever you want to know and not a thing more. As long as it fits into your limited world view about me, that's all you really care about,” Jim stated. He shook his head before he shoved a bit of his hair back out of his face, turning to stare at her. His normally blue eyes had chilled and his lips were pulled into a thin line. “I am just me and I'm loving the process in which to become a lawyer. It challenges me and that's something that I happen to like. A lot. So you can keep your low uneducated opinions and thoughts about me to yourself. Get past whatever stick was shoved up your ass and do your damn work.” Turning around, he grabbed his wallet from his bag and shoved it into his pants before pulling on his suit jacket. “Let's just try and keep this shit professional, yeah?”

 

With those words tossed over his shoulder, he stalked out of the office, McCoy sighing and putting away what he needed to as Chekov and Sulu wrote out their lunch orders, handing them over. He told Uhura to order her own damn food as he took their money to pay too. Following after Jim, he found the younger man already at the store and buying a six pack of bottled soda to take back with them. The store was near the deli that they often bought their food at .

 

“How are you holdin' up?” McCoy asked as he came up beside Jim. He grabbed two more six packs of the sodas, and a couple of small bottles of energy drinks for later when they started to run on nothing but fumes.

 

“Pissed off and wishing that I could get away with having a bottle of beer right now,” Jim admitted as they walked up to the front. They paused occasionally to grab some smaller snack items for as the night wore on. “I'm just so fucking tired of her shit, I really am,” he sighed as he placed the food and drinks down onto the counter.

 

McCoy nodded his head and waved Jim away when he went to pull out his wallet. “Pay for my lunch and we'll call it good,” he said when he got a look, pulling his card out and swiping it to pay for everything. The two men grabbed their bags and headed towards the deli, the elder male frowning heavily to himself. From what I've heard about her though, Uhura is a smart woman, and kind for the most part. But it seems, in regards to you, I just have no idea why she acts the way she does.”

 

“It could be because I dated her ex and followed after him to join Harvard. And can't forget that I'm also showing him up in classes?” Jim suggested, his eyes taking on their normal light. McCoy snickered as he bumped shoulders with his friend. “It is possible you know.”

 

“Oh, that I do know, ya punk,” McCoy snorted, drawing out a bright laugh from Jim, making him shake his head and smile. “Come on. I hear our lunch calling to us,” he chuckled, drawing him into the deli, enjoying the slowly brightening eyes and sweet laughter now that Jim was relaxing once more.

 

He had to admit to himself that he might be in trouble.

 


	16. Jim Kirk! Legally Blond 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Jim Kirk! Legally Blond  
> Fandom: Star Trek 2009  
> Part: 15  
> Characters: McCoy  
> Word count: 1,457  
> Warnings: nothing really  
> AN: This chapter is pretty much filler musings from McCoy but help to build the relationship between him and Jim, so enjoy. :D
> 
> *~*~*~*

Finding themselves finally free to relax and just think after a long day, Jim headed to his dorm room to veg out, as he had called it. McCoy was at home and sighing as he pulled down a bottle of whiskey and a glass, pouring some of the rich liquid into a glass. With the scotch poured, he pulled out a few pre-made burrito's and placed them into a pan, sticking that into the oven and set the timer. Picking up his glass, he headed into the living room and flopped down onto his couch, grabbing his TV remote. Connecting to his Netflix account, he was soon half watching something about the history of Rome as his mind went in circles with it's new puzzle.

 

He was thinking about the fact that he was falling for one Jim Kirk, had thought about that fact earlier but had pushed it to the side. McCoy sighed once more and slid down in his seat, rubbing a hand over his head with a frown dancing on his lips.

 

When he had met Jim that first day he had joined Archer's class, he had thought that the guy was pretty in his own way. If he was honest with himself though, Jim took it to a whole new level. He wasn't just pretty, he was gorgeous in all sorts of manner.

 

Jim Kirk couldn't be compared to the mythical George Kirk since he wasn't like the man in any way, shape or form. But then again, one really couldn't expect the son to be like the father when the father had passed away before the son was old enough to remember the father. George Kirk had been a good man, from the stories that were told about him, but he had a thing about wandering from his marriage when Winonna wasn't around. His son though...

 

From what he had learned of the younger man, when he was with someone in a serious relationship, he didn't stray or look at another person. He was one to date someone as long as they were both happy, as proven by the length of time that he had stayed with Spock. From what he knew, Jim's relationships before him had been short but he had been faithful during all of them.

 

Along with being a faithful lover and partner, he was an easy friend to keep happy. He loved just hanging out with them and doing things with them when they could. He was free with his laughter, and as long as you were nice to him, he was nice to you. It was easy to make him into your friend just by doing that. It amazed McCoy at just how much sweetness Jim contained in his body.

 

But Jim could also be as cold as a winter storm if a person seriously pissed him off or insulted the wrong person under his care.

 

Such as what Uhura had done. She had had a hard on of hate since day one for him for whatever reason, and he had finally snapped just that afternoon, telling her off at the start of their lunch break. McCoy had to admit that the coldly stated facts from him had been quite amusing and straight to the point. She had finally stopped complaining aloud and had instead just done her work, typing up the opening speeches with just a few glares.

 

McCoy sighed and took the first sip of his scotch finally, humming as it warmed him, sliding down his throat slowly. “What the fuck am I going to do now?” he asked himself, shaking his head as he smiled to the room at large.

 

He could still remember how good it had felt when he and Jim had gotten together, even though it had been a quicky just that morning. But it was still burned into his brain. The way Jim had moved and kept up with the rhythm of his thrusting was addicting, and he found himself wanting to do it again. But the next time, slower and with more time to tease and really learn how to make his partner writhe with pleasure for him.

 

Sighing and draining the whiskey, he groaned as he stood up, pulling his brain away from the tempting thoughts of doing just that, and back towards the fact that he was already falling, and falling hard, for his companion. Heading towards his kitchen, he put his cup down next to the scotch bottle and grabbed a plate for his food, placing it onto the counter. Grabbing an oven mitt, he pulled out the pan with his burritos and set it atop the stove.

 

Using a spatula, he quickly transferred the now heated burritos to his plate before he placed some salsa into a bowl and sprinkled cheese over top the burritos. Grabbing a fork and knife from the drawer, he stopped and thought, staring at his bottle of scotch before he decided on a bottle of iced tea instead to go with his food. With tea and food in hand, he moved back to his living room and sat down on his couch. McCoy continued to watch his show as he ate, his mind flitting back to what he was going to do about his growing attraction to Jim.

 

Sighing around a bite of burrito and salsa, McCoy chewed and swallowed it before he continued to think aloud. “What am I going to do?” he asked himself as he continued to eat, not hearing the show any more, but still allowing it to distract him somewhat from his thoughts about Jim.

 

He knew that he did want to have the younger man in his life, but in what capacity was the question that he had no answer to. Jim was, after all, a loving man with a sinful body to boot, but would he really want to date someone in their early thirties compared to his twenty-two years? Would he be interested in him beyond sex and as a friend?

 

McCoy made a thoughtful sound and frowned before snickering, shaking his head at a thought. He didn't even know if the other was even up for another relationship. Especially seeing as it had only been eight months since Spock had left him for Uhura. And wasn't that just a mess of all fucks?

 

To leave one lover just for another because the new lover represented all of the “good” things that he wanted in his life, instead of just being happy and content with the one that actually loved him was insane. Jim had loved Spock wholeheartedly, and had been very hurt from what he could gather from their conversations. But apparently the Grayson heir didn't have much of a brain, much less a heart connected to that brain. It wasn't surprising seeing as how he had left Jim the way he had. Obviously he hadn't taken the lessons of love from his parents seriously.

 

But still, it was as if Jim had taken Spock leaving him as a way to kick start a new life for himself, making McCoy smirk at his plate at just how good the life of a lawyer seemed to work for him. The younger male had gone from fraternity brother working his way towards a business degree to a future as a lawyer and was one of their brightest students so far. He had absolutely no doubt that if Jim kept on the current success track that by the time he graduated in four years, he would be the valedictorian of his class.

 

“And I am wanting to be there for him during the entire process. Man, I am but a fool falling in love,” McCoy chuckled, shaking his head with quite ab it of amusement. “But I can't think of having it any other way.” With a snort, he finished off his food. He knew that it would take him time, but he had a feeling that he could get Jim to at least agree to try giving a relationship with him a go. He had a good feeling that he would be open to it but it would still take some time before it actually happened.

 

But first, they needed to get through the trial with Galia and dealing with all of that interesting bit. He sighed and smiled when he found that his plate had been scraped clean and his tea bottle was empty. He was still hungry though, making his smile grow. “Being a fool in love apparently makes me hungry,” he chuckled, standing up to go make himself more food.

 

He thought he had some left over pizza from a couple of nights ago that would still be good.

 


	17. Jim Kirk! Legally Blond 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Jim Kirk! Legally Blond  
> Fandom: Star Trek 2009  
> Part: 17  
> Characters: Jim, Galia  
> Word count: 1,496  
> Warnings: Some language  
> AN: First of all, if you have any and all questions about my stories, CHECK my profiles. For the most part, except on AO3 cause I need to slim down that information, I do answer all questions that I usually get.
> 
> Second of all: we have a troll reading my stuff. *snickers* Alas, I do moderate my reviews. Sorry you guys. But I kind of have to because of trolls. So yeah. That's what I do.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this! We introduce Galia and find out what is going on! :D
> 
> *~*~*~*

It had been two weeks since the incident with Uhura had happened. During those two weeks, Jim and Uhura had gotten to meet and know Galia, agreeing that the pretty brunette didn't deserve to be in prison. She was smart and knew how to speak. They highly doubted that she was the murderess that the prosecution was trying to paint her as.

 

Jim had decided to go talk with her one on one in hopes of actually getting an alibi from her. They had discovered that in her original talk with the police that she had one, but she had refused to tell anyone what it was. This had extended to Archer and McCoy, both men unhappy about it but still willing to work around it for the moment. Archer had give him the go ahead to question her outside of a group meeting, seeing as they had bonded over the fact that he loved her exercise tapes and classes.

 

“Hey, Jim. What? Not one of the others are coming around?” Galia greeted as she sat at the partitioned table, leaning forward on one elbow.

 

Jim smiled as he placed his briefcase onto his side of the table, opening it and pulling out papers to make the meeting look good. “Nope, it's just me this time. I really do need to get that alibi, Galia,” he told her. His eyebrows furrowed together as he leant forward, watching the way she looked away guiltily. “My dear, it can not possibly be that bad,” he coaxed, watching her shake her head.

 

Hazel eyes glanced up at the blond as she bit at a full bottom lip with straight white teeth. “Yeah, well it can be in some ways,” she sighed. She rested her chin on one hand, rubbing at her bottom lip with her fingers.

 

“How so?” Jim asked, tipping his head to the side as he thought, frowning. He didn't have a good feeling all of a sudden before he was quick to push it down. “Please do not tell me that you were with someone that wasn't your husband. If you were cheating on him, the prosecution could spin it that you killed your husband for not only the money he left you but also because he was going to do something. Say like divorce you and leave you without a damn dime.”

 

“Our pre-nup very clearly stated that no matter what, I would get alimony as long as I didn't try to go after his businesses should we divorce for whatever reason. Along with that fact, I was and still am able to keep any and all money from the sales of my tapes and classes,” she stated, waving one finger at him with a frown dancing on her lips.

 

“Well, that's good news. Need to get a copy of that and his will,” Jim said as he wrote down his notes and the information of where they were filed. “So you weren't cheating on him?” he asked, Galia shaking her head with a wrinkled nose.

 

“He may have been nearly twenty-five years my senior, but I can tell you that he could fuck and fuck good. I was a very happy girl in all aspects of our marriage. This covers sexual, emotional, mental and physical,” she stated. Jim wrinkled his own nose before he chuckled softly. “So I really had no need to actually kill him, nor did I ever want to. I am after all, independently wealthy on my own,” she continued. “Otherwise I wouldn't be here paying your fees.”

 

“Which I'm thinking is good,” Jim sighed, sitting back in his seat and staring at her. He watched her wiggle and blush under his thoughtful gaze, frowning slightly as the pieces clicked together. “Oh please don't tell me,” he groaned, rubbing at his face. “Really?” he asked, whining as she went bright red.

 

“I'm not supposed to be going to such a place after all. I'm an exercise guru,” Galia whined, rubbing at her face and slumping in the seat across from him.

 

“But really? You got lipo? Aren't you supposed to be some kind of super genius with workouts?” Jim asked, Galia shifting in her seat some more.

 

“And you can't tell anyone!” she hissed, leaning closer to him, her eyes narrowing. “They can't know that I do liposuction, even if it was just the one and only time. Do you have any idea what that kind of information would do to my career, much less my reputation?” she continued, shaking her head with a moan.

 

“I can only imagine what it would do,” Jim sighed, rubbing at his face and slumping in his seat as he tossed his pen onto his table. “Oh for the love of all that's fashion, I have really no idea what to do now,” he whined as he pouted at her. “I can't tell Archer, much less any of the other of the group about this shit. And you know that ~~it~~ don't you.”

 

“I don't really want to put you into this position, but yes, I do know,” Galia sighed, rubbing at her face with a sheepish look on it. “I really can't let this get out so, some way, somehow, you need to keep it a secret and get me out of his situation that I'm stuck in. I'm trusting you to do this for me, Jim,” she continued, biting at her bottom lip once more as she sighed softly.

 

“Okay. I can work this,” Jim promised, nodding his head with a frown dancing over his lips and picking up his pen, writing down the various ideas that were already working around in his head. He was going to have to work hard to keep her secret out. “I can really work this, but I'm going to need to talk with someone about this. Galia, do you think that I can talk with McCoy about this?” he asked.

 

Galia frowned at him and once more rubbed at her bottom lip before sighing and slumping back against her chair once more. “If it comes down to it, yeah, you can tell him. But not unless you need to. And I really don't want you to tell Archer. He may be my lawyer but I have a good feeling that he'd fuck me over in this regard if I'm not careful all around.”

 

“Yeah, he's a son of a bitch alright,” Jim snorted. He shook his head and smiled at her before he nodded his head, packing up his briefcase. “Okay, I'm going to go and start reworking this idea, get things worked out and all that good stuff,” he said.

 

“Hey, can you see if you can't get my online journals, and the vlog videos yeah? That'll help because it has a lot of our family videos on them,” she promised. “And I do suggest that you actually look into his daughter. She...really hates me for whatever reason she has,” Galia said, Jim nodding his head with a thoughtful look.

 

“I'll talk to you later about what I end up finding out,” he promised, standing up and shaking her hand. With all that she had told him to look into, he walked out of the jail and pulled out his phone as he walked through the parking lot. He texted Sulu about gathering all of the videos that he could find on her computer and her video accounts, before he sent a text to Chekov to gather all entries on her online journals. Or at least to write a motion to gather them.

 

Stepping up to his jeep, Jim took a deep breath and smiled to himself before he looked at his phone, finding McCoy's contact information. “Hey there. First of all, do you have time for a long lunch?” He asked when the other man answered his phone. McCoy chuckled lowly over the line, making him smile.

 

“ _I do but why do you want it?”_ McCoy asked him, making Jim smile as he shifted his briefcase in his hands, digging around in his pockets for his keys.

 

“Well, I have a few ideas that I would love to discuss in detail with you about how to get our client off and prove her innocence,” Jim drawled, smiling even brighter as he got a curious noise from the other man. “But what I want first is food when I get into town. So how about you meet me at that one Mexican place and we can get lunch together.”

 

“ _That sounds like a plan to me. Let's do that then,”_ McCoy chuckled, the two hanging up as Jim got into his Jeep and turned it on. He pulled out of his parking spot and headed back to town. Things were looking up for him and it was making him very happy with how it was all going.

 


	18. Jim Kirk! Legally Blond 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Jim Kirk! Legally Blond  
> Fandom: Star Trek 2009  
> Part: 18  
> Characters: Jim, Archer, some McCoy  
> Word count: 1,533  
> Warnings: some asshole moments and harrassment via Archer  
> AN: Well yes, this is a chapter where things take a turn. For better or for worse you shall have to come by next Monday to learn!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> *~*~*~*

“Kirk, do you mind staying after for a few minutes?” Archer asked as he gazed at the young lawyer to be. Jim just blinked at him a few times.

 

“Yes, I suppose so,” Jim replied, nodding to Sulu and Chekov as the two left with smiles and waves over their shoulders, most likely heading to their dorm. McCoy just raised an eyebrow at his friend and sometimes lover before he left with Uhura, offering her a ride to her home seeing as it was late. And it was likely that her fiance was in bed already. “You need to speak with me?” he asked as he put the last of his things into his laptop bag and briefcase. He took a seat near Archer when the man waved towards the seat.

 

“Please, do get comfortable,” Archer said, smiling when Jim shifted slightly. “I wanted to touch base with you on how you're doing on the team. I know that McCoy has told me that you are doing really well with everything, but I still wanted to touch base with you,” he continued. He sat down near Jim, placing an ankle onto his knee, his foot twitching as he watched Jim shift in his seat.

 

“All things considered, I think that it's going rather well,” Jim said as he smiled, shrugging a shoulder. “I rather like working with everyone. Not so much Uhura, but I can still easily get past our mutual dislike of each other,” he continued.

 

“Oh? I didn't know about that,” Archer said. He had been working on wrapping up a few other cases so he hadn't been able to really watch the way Jim and Uhura interacted. So to hear that the young Kirk was having trouble working with her was somewhat news to him.

 

“There's been a rather interesting conflict that was going on between us due to the fact that she is rather unhappy with me for whatever reason she has,” Jim explained, shrugging. “I got tired of her need to antagonize, and I told her off for it when I was on a lunch break one day, but have since then stayed nothing but professional in regards to her.

 

“Well that is always good,” Archer chuckled. He smiled softly at the young man as Jim kept a pleasant look on his face as he stared in return at the other man. He wasn't feeling really comfortable and was feeling even more uncomfortable when the lawyer uncrossed his legs and sat forward with a caring smile. The smile didn't quite ring true as much as Archer was obviously hoping for. “Tell me, how is the job treating you? I do hope it's not to stressful.”

 

“Of course it isn't. I am really enjoying working on this case. There is just so much to learn and so little time in the day to actually learn it,” Jim chuckled, smiling politely as he shrugged. “I was looking for something that would make me work for it as a career, and becoming a lawyer is just so much fun. And I don't have a lot to do outside of studying for exams and the such.”

 

“So no parties to go to? No hanging out with your friends?” Archer asked. Jim shifted slightly as he felt the growing discomfort bloom into unease and distaste.

 

“I do occasionally go out with the others when we're not working our fingers off and our brains into mush,” Jim replied, his eyes snapping downwards to the hand that perched itself on his knee. He looked back up to Archer's face.

 

Archer just smiled at him and stroked his thumb over the knee that sat under his hand, watching blue eyes narrow at him. “It must be so hard trying to juggle your social life with your studies. I know that before you joined us here at Harvard, you were a part of a large fraternity that were well known for their parties that happened every other weekend. And that you had several friends that you went to see during the week.” He smirked and leant closer to Jim, much to his distaste. “I can help make it easier on you if you would like me to...” He trailed off, the suggestion of what would be needed in compensation heavy in his words.

 

“Are you fucking around with me?” Jim breathed, blue eyes flashing with his disgust. “Is that why you allowed me to join your damn team? Because I just happen to be pretty and because I'm a Fraternity brother of a large scale fraternity that has a reputation? Seriously?” he growled, standing up after smacking the hand off of his knee. “I did not come here to Harvard to be sexually harassed by my teacher who is supposed to be my mentor. I came here to become a lawyer. Not a damn sex toy for some bastard who has misconceptions about me.”

 

Archer opened his mouth at that before he shut it with a snap, scowling up at him. “Why I never,” he snarled, standing up and watching as Jim sneered at him.

 

“I am here to be a lawyer,” Jim hissed before he grabbed his things. “And I'm now thinking that I might have to find another mentor if this is how you treat your students. You'll have my final decision on this matter in no less than a week. I can not believe this shit,” he huffed, stalking off and passing by a pissed looking Uhura who was walking the other way. Muttering to himself about perverts and bastards, he gasped when he ran into McCoy, the other man wrapping his arms around his waist to stop him from falling over.

 

“What happened? What's wrong?” McCoy asked, his eyes wide as he stared at the pissed off and disgusted look on Jim's face, reaching up to stroke his cheek very gently.

 

“Archer, that pervert, just tried to tell me that he could make it all go so much easier for me if I slept with him,” Jim hissed, shuddering as he rested his forehead on McCoy's chest.

 

“He did _what_?” McCoy choked out, shaking his head before he groaned and buried his nose into soft hair. “I'm sorry about that. If I had any kind of knowledge that he would have done such a thing, I would have stayed with you or stayed close by.”

 

“No, it's not your fault, McCoy, really. I highly doubt that any of the past idiots would have thought to press charges against him. Or they took up his offer to make things easier for themselves,” Jim sighed, relishing in the warmth that came from his friend. “I'm going to take a couple of days off though. I'll still work but I'm going to do it all from my dorm for the moment, okay?” Jim asked, McCoy nodding his head. “Thanks, Leonard. I'll text ya tomorrow.”

 

“That sounds like a good idea. I have the day after tomorrow off anyways. So how about you let me take you to your hair appointment and then out to lunch,” McCoy offered as Jim pulled back, smiling up at him.

 

“Yeah, that sounds really, really good to me,” Jim sighed, nodding his head and smoothing his thumb over McCoy's cheek with a chuckle. “Like I said, I'll text you sometime tomorrow. Maybe I'll be able to catch up on a few things finally.”

 

“Good luck with that,” McCoy hummed, letting Jim go, watching him leave the building and walk down the stairs. He shook his head and made a note to drop off the papers for a formal complaint about Archer's behavior after he and Uhura went to speak with Galia the next day. Urhura finally walked up to him and nodded, shifting her bag in one hand. “Ready to go finally?” he asked.

 

“Yeah. Thank you for giving me a ride home, McCoy,” she said, getting a slight chuckle from the man, McCoy nodding.

 

“It's not a problem. Let's get going since I need to go over a few things tomorrow before we head out to see Mrs. Barnett tomorrow,” he said, leading the way to his car. He noticed that she seemed rather quiet, thoughtful almost, but that really wasn't any different then usual. She stayed that way even as ~~s~~ he dropped her off and headed for his own home.

 

He had to smile at the fact that as he walked through his door, he got a text from Jim saying ' _good night and sweet dreams'_.

 

“Good night and sweet dreams to you too,” McCoy drawled as he typed in the words, heading to his kitchen to heat up food and to go over some of the case information. He was quite happy with how life was going for him, even if they did keep finding shit that the prosecution didn't want to admit to having.

 

After all, it wasn't all that surprising to have to dig around and hunt for information in such a case. Especially since the defendant wasn't telling them her alibi.

 


	19. Jim Kirk! Legally Blond 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Jim Kirk! Legally Blond  
> Fandom: Star Trek 2009  
> Part: 19  
> Characters: Uhura, McCoy, Galia  
> Word count: 1806  
> Warnings: Nothing, language  
> AN: So yes, this is kind of a few hours late since I didn't get onto my computer until about now. So sorry about that you guys!
> 
> I hope you enjoy though.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Staring at the two lawyers that sat across from her, she watched as Uhura shuffled through some papers while McCoy scowled heavily down at his own papers. Galia took a deep breath and looked towards where the door to the outside waiting room was, her eyebrows furrowed. “So how is it all going?” she asked, not quite wanting to ask where Jim was just yet, holding out hope that he had taken a pit stop at the bathroom.

 

It's going well, I suppose you can say,” McCoy sighed as he sat back, groaning softly. “The judge is still debating about us being allowed to enter your various videos into evidence, or at least the ones that we decided on,” he continued, tapping his pen on the table. “Along with your journals. We've been letting Jim shift through those entries though since he's the only one who currently knows your alibi.”

 

“He's a good guy with a good head,” Galia said, smiling softly at the thought of Jim keeping her secret. She suddenly frowned and looked around. “Where is he anyways? Wasn't he supposed to come to see me with you two?” she asked.

 

“He had a sudden problem pop up and needed a couple of days out of the office to get his thoughts straightened out,” McCoy told her, looking up from his papers. “He did send his hello's though, and that if he has to leave your attorney group that he would hand over everything to me instead of Archer,” he continued. He smirked when Galia frowned to herself.

 

“I wonder what could have happened,” Galia sighed. Uhura snorted as she flipped through several pages of information. “What?”

 

“The little slut was probably all pissed off when he wasn't given what he wanted from Archer,” Uhura snorted. McCoy glared at her, hands clenched while Galia went stiff.

 

“And just what is that supposed to mean, Miss. Uhura?” Galia hissed as she leaned across the table, glaring at her. Her brown eyes flashed with warning.

 

“I mean that he tried to make us all believe that he's a little goody-two-shoes with a genius brain,” Uhura snarled at her papers. “I knew that he wasn't and that he probably slept his way to a lot of his higher grades.”

 

McCoy sneered and leant close to her, narrowing his own eyes at her. “Listen up, you two bit harpy. Archer was harassing him. That means that he was making _unwanted_ and _unappreciated_ advances. And Jim made damn sure that he knew that fact,” he growled. “Knowing you, you probably only heard a part of it and then decided that you knew what was going on. I know that you hate Jim for whatever reason, but seriously? You need to get off your fucking high horse and get over yourself.”

 

“Wait just a cotton pickin' minute,” Galia growled, narrowing her eyes as she looked back and forth between the two before her. “Are you tellin' me that the lawyer that I hired to get me out of this fucked up mess is busy tryin' to hit on one of his mentoree's? When he's on my dime?” she hissed, her accent coming through. “And let me guess, he's probably pissed off the one person that I actually trust in this group with my alibi?” she continued, looking more and more pissed off. “You have got ta be fuckin' with me.”

 

“Nope, I'm afraid not,” McCoy snorted. Uhura scowled and went back to her papers, unhappy that she had, once more, been caught not knowing the situation that she could have sworn she was right about. It was really starting to get annoying and was making her more than a little stressed out. “Archer pretty much told him that if he slept with him, he could make the rest of his years easy to get through. And apparently Uhura here thought that she knew what was going on once more. Her opinions on Jim clouded her judgment once more.”

 

“Oh just fuck off. Let's just get through this,” Uhura huffed before she handed over the opening arguments that she had typed up for Galia to go over. “These are the opening arguments that Archer had me type up. Just sign at the bottom of the one that you liked best,” she instructed.

 

“So what is Jim going to do now?” Galia asked as she took the papers. She put them down before her, staring at McCoy as she slumped in his chair and rubbed at his face in thought.

 

“When we were checking in, he sent me a text telling me that he was doing laundry and looking over a list of possible mentors to replace Archer if it came down to it,” he told her, shrugging one shoulder. “He really is not a happy man and is kind of depressed seeing as he had thought that it was his grades and papers that had gotten him on the team. But that is why I suggested him originally. I'm the one that goes through the classroom files and papers that we have on each person. I then compile the names and write down the reasons why they would make a good member of the team.”

 

“Is that how we were chosen for the team?” Uhura asked, blinking at him with some surprise as she sat back in her chair.

 

“Yeah. Why? Did you think that we had you write all those papers and fill out all those mock motions for nothing? Everything that you did went towards finding the right people for the team, Uhura. If I had know that you would have been like this though, I would have marked that down with your information. We need people that can work with others without jumping to conclusions without all of the facts,” McCoy stated, his voice cool. “I'll make sure that I'll keep you updated about Jim whenever we talk, Galia, though we should know what's he's planning on doing by the end of the week. Tomorrow I'm going to take him out to his hair appointment and then treat him to lunch so we can talk about it in detail.”

 

“Good,” Galia stated.

 

She finally turned to the opening statements and took the pen that McCoy held out in offering. Muttering to herself, she went through the first one and crossed out a few things as she read over it, scowling as she wrote out her reasons for striking out what she had. Done with the first one, she moved to the second possible opening and did the same to that one. She finally looked up and sneered.

 

“I think that he needs to stop smoking whatever it is that he's smoking and remember that I do have a business degree. I know legal bullshit when I see it,” she finally told them.

 

“Why do you say that?” McCoy asked as he leant forward. Galia shoved the papers towards him, allowing him to read over what she had crossed out in the opening statements. “I see. Yeah, you're right about that. They're gonna end up thinking that he thinks you did it,” she sighed, shaking his head. “I'll rewrite them and make sure that they're good enough.”

 

“They look alright to me,” Uhura sighed, huffing softly as she crossed her arms when Galia snorted at her, McCoy giving her a blank look.

 

“And thus the reason why you are writing them up. You're supposed to catch the way words sound when they are read aloud, or just the way they read as you go over them,” McCoy stated, tapping his pencil against the notebook with a smirk. “I think that you may need to take some cram courses on that particular subject if you can't even catch Archer's obvious mistakes. When you are given a list or a pile of opening statements, you are to go over them carefully and make sure that they read like the person they are talking about is as innocent as a puppy who is wagging their tail at you.”

 

“Which in this case, I am innocent,” Galia stated, waving a finger back and forth between them. “Thus why I hired a lawyer who is supposed to be the best of the best and his gaggle of future lawyers,” she stated.

 

“I bet that if you would just tell us your alibi that we would be able to get you off without a problem,” Uhura complained as she shoved her things into her briefcase with a scowl.

 

“You. You I don't want coming back, bitch,” Galia stated, sneering once at Uhura before smiling at McCoy. “You try to, in any way that you can, get Jim to come back to me. I trust him and I know that he'll do good by me. If I see the bitch here again, I really will be guilty of murder,” she warned as she stood. “Is that all?”

 

McCoy nodded his head with his own smile, handing over a packet of paperwork to go over. “Yeah, I will. This is the updated list and they include copies of everything that we have currently. I'll make sure that I bring copies of the videos and your journal entries. Or at least the bits that we're going to use if the judge will let us,” he promised as he stood and packed his own briefcase. He reached out and tugged on the pissed off Uhura's arm. “Come along, Uhura. I have to get back to do my paperwork and you have some more classes to attend apparently,” he told her, dragging her out of the room as Galia watched.

 

She shook her head and walked to the guards, allowing them to take her to her cell.

 

“I swear that I have never been so embarrassed by a students behavior as I am right this moment,” he hissed at her.

 

“Just go fuck yourself,” Uhura hissed, yanking her arm out of his grip and following him through the check out process.

 

She knew that if McCoy really wanted to, he could get her kicked off of the team and ruin her chance at the top spot that she wanted badly. So far it didn't look as if he was going to but he growled the entire time they were leaving the building. As they walked out of the doors, he pulled out his phone and sent a text to Jim with the promise of hot pizza, a good movie, and a long night of sex. He got a happy text back from the younger male and a promise to make sure that Jim would grab some more lube from his stock before he headed to McCoy's house.

 


	20. Jim Kirk! Legally Blond 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Jim Kirk! Legally Blond  
> Fandom: Star Trek 2009  
> Part: 20  
> Characters: Carol, Jim, McCoy  
> Word count: 1,826  
> Warnings: Nothing really. Some lawyer talk.  
> AN: I'm not sure what to say really but that we have ONLY 6 more chapters to go after this one! Man, I am going to miss this world and I have no doubt that you guys will too. *hugs to all* But we'll get to that point when we get there.
> 
> For now, I hope you enjoy. We're starting to see Jim unravel the case against Galia with his lovely friends giving him a new perspective.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Sighing and flopping down into the chair across from Carol, Jim smiled as he watched as his pretty blond friend organized her nail care supplies, humming happily as she shot him a knowing look.

 

“I was starting to think that you've forgotten 'bout me, it's been so long since you've seen me,” she teased, taking his head after a moment. She took in his nails with a careful eye. “At least you have been taking care of your hands,” she huffed. Jim just chuckled lowly at her.

 

“Yeah, well I remember the last time that you chewed me out, and I really didn't want to repeat that again,” Jim drawled. His eyes flicked over to where McCoy was sitting, tapping away on his laptop and earbuds in his ears. “But my friend was nice enough to bring me to get my hair trimmed. And then I heard that you had a cancellation so I decided to take it,” he drawled. “And he is nice enough to not really care that I'm taking so much time to just enjoy myself while getting a manicure. He actually gets them himself but I think that he's looking for someone new for his nails.”

 

“Get him to make an appointment for me and he can give me a try,” Carol said as she worked on trimming his cuticles. “I can always use some new customers and I do enjoy having you lawyers come to me. It makes me feel all important,” she chuckled.

 

“Oh, my dear, you are very important. Trust me on that,” Jim said, reaching out and tapping her nose with a finger on his free hand. “Can you also use some of that nail hardener today too, please?” he asked, smiling brightly at her. “I was cleaning all day yesterday and my nails are hating me because of it.”

 

“That's not a problem,” Carol promised as she found the proper bottle that she needed, putting it to the side with a hum. “Now, tell me what has you so sad and unhappy, sweety. You're radiating with the unhappies,” she stated as she put down her clippers and found a new emery board.

 

“How is it that you always seem to know when someone is not happy? I doubt I'll ever know, but I got to tell ya, it's kind of creepy,” Jim stated. Carol just snorted at him as she started to shape his nails, smoothing out the rough parts before giving him a long look. “Ah, right. You are an all powerful, all knowing nail care expert. You can read someones nails and the person so that you can get all of the juicy gossip.”

 

“Precisely,” Carol drawled as she shifted the finger in her hand slightly. “So, tell me what has gotten you into a huff and puff tizzy so much that you cleaned your dorm. I bet you it's sparkling,” she drawled.

 

Jim just sighed as he slumped in his seat, allowing her to manipulate his hand as she wanted. “It's my mentor,” he finally said as he watched Carol finish with the first nail. She pulled out a soft nail and skin cloth to wipe it free of nail dust.

 

As she cleaned it, she asked, “What did he do?” She was soon moving onto the next nail, happy with the way the first nail looked. She looked up when she felt the twitch of his hand.

 

“Well, he apparently decided that I'm someone who needs to sleep with my teachers to make my schooling go that much smoother for myself,” Jim snorted. He shook his head and sighed unhappily. “I made sure that I told him off and then warned him that I might not want to come back by the end of the week.” He pouted. “I really hate to leave Galia though. She needs someone who she knows she can actually trust. And outside of me in the team, she's only met McCoy, Archer, and Uhura. She hasn't met Sulu or Chekov yet though she has heard of them.”

 

“Isn't Uhura the stuck up twit who hates you?” Carol asked as she worked on the nail with her emery board, switching to the nail clipper only once to trim the nail back. “That one who came in here and then decided that her nails were to good to have my boards used on them?”

 

“She did? I didn't know that,” Jim said, unsurprised by the fact that she hadn't liked the place, but surprised that she had come in at all. “Well, not that she was a stuck up snob about her nails. But I am surprised that she decided to even step foot in here at all, much less take ten seconds away from her precious boyfriend. Why did she even come?”

 

“The owners had a sale for a basic pedicure during certain hours for whoever came in as long as I had the time,” Carol stated. She smiled brightly at him. “I ended up with four new customers and several others who will eventually come back for a full on treatment. But because of that sale, I'm now nearly booked solid for the next month.”

 

“That's always good. Means that there's a lot of commission possible for you,” Jim said, shrugging as she wiped his nail off with the cloth and started on the next nail. “But I _still_ have to figure out how to get Galia off if I do stick around. I can't exactly use her alibi since I'm not going to fuck her over. But there is only so much wiggle room that I can actually get away with when it comes down to her case.”

 

“Have you looked at the witnesses for the prosecution? And I mean really looked into every bit and piece of information that they gave in their testimonies?” Carol asked. She raised a perfectly formed eyebrow, her eyes never leaving the hand that she was working on. Jim frowned in thought at her, his friend catching the look when she looked up at him. “My parents were actually lawyers. They had a small time practice mind you, but they were lawyers nonetheless. I just didn't have the drive to become one, unlike my brother. So I went to beauty school since I love doing nails, and he went to school to be the new lawyer of the family,” she admitted.

 

“That's interesting. So you know all sorts of things but you don't have the formal training to go with it?” Jim asked, Carol nodding and pulling a smile from him. “I like you better as a nail person,” he said. “But still, I really don't know what I'm going to do when it comes to this. We have all of this information that they told the cops but not really a lot outside of that,” he said. He thought as he nibbled at his bottom lip, watching her work.

 

“Get down and stare at the smallest of details that they said?” Carol suggested.

 

Jim frowned and reached down into his backpack at his feet, finding the file and opening it on the empty space before him. “Little details, huh?” he drawled as he started to read over the transcripts from Amanda Barnett. His lips turned downwards as he read. “I think I might have an idea but it means that I might have to subtly take over the case through McCoy,” he said. He looked over to his partner and smirked. “Hey, McCoy! Can you come here please? I need to talk with you and clear something before I do it,” he called out, waving his partner over to the nail station.

 

McCoy sighed as he pulled his earbuds free, closing his laptop at the same time. Picking up his laptop bag, he carried both items over to the nail station before he pulled a chair up to it, sitting down as he eyed the file that Jim was holding. He stared at the other hand that was being worked on. “What is it?” he asked, nodding in greeting to Carol

 

“Well, Carol here had a good suggestion. She suggested that we look at the little details of the prosecution witnesses statements, but I'm thinking that Archer will probably not go for it,” Jim said, tapping the file with his free hand.

 

“What kind of details are we talking about?” McCoy asked. He sat back as his mind put the puzzle pieces of what Jim was going to suggest, already working out how to best get it done.

 

“The small things,” Carol said as she cleaned off a third nail with the wipe and started to work on the fourth. “The day to day things that they did during that day. Who they saw over the course of the day. Who came in and out of the house. That sort of thing,” she replied.

 

“See? Here and here, both times, the cabana boy, Froman, talks about the time that he was there for the murder but he didn't go into full detail as to what he was doing. If we can get him to slip up with the information, we can break things down and hopefully get the case dismissed,” Jim said, having McCoy hold the file so that he could point with his now freed hand. “It would need to be done just right. But...”

 

“But Archer doesn't go for the little details, no matter how useful. I know,” McCoy sighed, rubbing at his face before tapping his thumb on his bottom lip in thought. His eyes narrowed as Jim continued to watch Carol work her magic on his nails before finally washing them and letting him soak that hand. As she started to work on his other hand, he smirked and leant forward. “You know, there is a ruling out there that allows a lawyer in training to be the head lawyer as long as an established lawyer is their second seat,” he said.

 

Jim looked at McCoy and stared before he smiled brightly, letting loose with a delighted laugh. “Oh by all that is fashionable, really?” he asked in excitement. His partner nodded his head and made him smile even more. “Well, we'll just have to tell this to Galia since she's the one who has to sign off on it.”

 

“I really have no doubt that she will just love it and want to pay you just as much as she's having to pay Archer,” McCoy chuckled. Jim smirked at him.

 

“Would you look at that? My first paid gig. I can tip Carol rather nicely this time then,” he teased, making his two friends laugh before they settled in to discuss strategy for the coming trial. There was no reason not to be fully prepared for everything that was to come after all.

 


	21. Jim Kirk! Legally Blond 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Jim Kirk! Legally Blond  
> Fandom: Star Trek 2009  
> Part: 21  
> Characters: McCoy, Jim  
> Word count: 2950  
> Warnings: Some fluffy ass sex okay?  
> AN: Smutty smut! I hope you guys enjoy. :D I really do. Hugs all!
> 
> *~*~*~*

“Tell me, do you think that this will really work?” Jim asked Leonard as he leant back on the couch, a plate in hand with his slice of pizza, a short garlic bread stick in his other hand. He bit into it nad frowned slightly as McCoy chuckled softly.

 

“Yeah, I do believe that your plan will work. I've already spoken with Galia while I was out getting our food, and you were grabbing stuff from your dorm. She'll sign the paperwork to transfer your case to your care with me as your supervisor tonight.”

 

“Well, that's all good then,” Jim hummed, finishing the bread stick. He bit into his pizza and idly watched the movie that they had put up on the TV to fill in any silence. “So by the time that the first court date comes up, we'll be more than ready to win this case. And hopefully get Galia off completely and truly.” He ate another bite of his pizza before he placed the plate down onto the table, sitting back as he nibbled at his bottom lip. Leonard watched him think with a soft smile dancing on his lips.

 

“I think that you'll do just fine, Jim. You are smart, but it's more than just that you're a genius. You have passion and really care for your clients. I've seen you in the mock trials that have been run and you've damn near always found out the truth of the person. On either side of the trial. I know that you can do this,” Leonard said, reaching out to tweak his nose. He chuckled as Jim wrinkled his nose in protest. “Just got to trust me on this.”

 

“Oh, don't worry, I will always trust you,” Jim chuckled, not protesting when he was pulled into Leonard's lap. He straddled him with a hum as the older man chuckled, wrapping his arms around the slim waist. “So, tell me, what are we going to do? I know that there's not a lot that we can actually do tonight, but we need to do something to kill the hours.”

 

“I think I may have a few ideas,” Leonard hummed, smirking at the soft flush of red that ran over Jim's nose, spreading his fingers to stroke up and under the loose shirt, finding soft skin. “We most likely need to move this to my bedroom though,” he mused, brushing their lips together. He got a low chuckle from Jim as the younger male wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed closer to him.

 

“That we should,” Jim mused back. He stole a quick kiss before he pulled back with a smirk dancing on his lips. “But I don't know if I really want to move that far,” he teased only to squawk when Leonard stood up, holding him close as his legs wrapped around the standing males waist. “The hell?” he squeaked, Leonard simply chuckling as he started to walk towards his bedroom, carrying the other man.

 

“I have learned a few things in my time,” he drawled, shrugging, getting a heated look from his lover as they stepped into the bedroom with a leer, kicking the door closed behind them with a foot. “Should really put your phone on my charger. I did hear it beep earlier,” he said as he dropped Jim onto the bed and watch him bounce a few times.

 

“Yes, I should,” Jim hummed as he pulled out his phone. He shifted on the bed and attached it to the charging cord before he sat up on his knees. “Do we get to enjoy ourselves this time? Every other time that we've come together, we ended up being too tired for more than a quicky, or have been called in,” he said, pulling Leonard close by his belt loop. He smirked up at the other man, watching amusement play over the strong face.

 

Leonard hummed, burying his hand into soft, blond hair, gently tugging on it with a smile before he leant down and just pressed their lips together. The kiss was slow and light, the younger male's moan just a puff of air against his lips really. The sound pulled an answering moan from him as long fingered hands stroked over his hips and up his back. “That we can,” he finally said, smiling as he watched Jim's eyes turn a rich blue color in his excitement, pulling him back down into another kiss.

 

The two men took their time, just kissing so far, tongues tasting, playing and chasing each other. Jim was moaning and melting into the strong body before him, shifting on his knees. Leonard chuckled softly and shifted just enough so that he could reach down to pull at Jim's shirt, tugging it up and off. He broke the kiss to pull the shirt fully off before restarting it. Pushing his lover back onto the bed, he smiled when Jim laughed at the move and sprawled out, reaching down to tug his belt free from his pant loops, tossing it to the ground.

 

“I think that it's a good thing that we take off our shoes when we get here,” Leonard chuckled, pulling his own shirt up and off. He was quick to take off his undershirt and belt too, dropping both things onto the floor along with Jim's clothes.

 

“I tend to always take off my shoes. Makes it so that there's less to clean up when it comes to the floor, and it's easier to get comfortable,” Jim chuckled. His words were rich with lust as he wiggled on the bed, inviting his lover to join him once again.

 

Leonard chuckled down at him before laying over the wiggling male again, settling between long legs in a move that had been well practiced over the last couple of months. He rolled his hips just right to get a soft breathless pant of need from his younger lover. “I really do enjoy all of the sounds that you make,” he purred. He brought his lips down to the bared neck, nibbling at the skin and chuckling again when Jim mewled. “Always so happy to make such pretty noises. And this time, I think, that I will damn well get to see just what kind of sounds I can pull from you.”

 

“You're a fucking tease,” Jim whined as he shuddered with each word that fell from Leonard's mouth. He licked his lips before groaning when Leonard once more rolled his hips in a teasing motion. “Fuck if you don't know how to rev me up just right,” he breathed. McCoy chuckled against the bit of skin that he had been working over with his tongue, teeth and lips.

 

“I think I've had some practice at this by now,” Leonard purred as he moved down to work his way over the neck and collarbone before him. He took his time to tease each spot that he got a sound from, cataloging them. He found new ones that he hadn't been able to really explore before, even as he moved lower over Jim's body, nipping at a spot under one nipple, pulling up a new mark.

 

Jim sighed and moaned under him as Leonard ran his hands down over his sides, stroking and teasing, setting fire to his very skin. He could feel his length harden fully in his pants, twitching as the other man worked his way down his body. He used his mouth on the spots that his hands found and drew louder sounds from the blond. Smirking, Leonard brushed his lips over the other's stomach, feeling it tense under the touch before he licked and nibbled at a bit of skin just above Jim's belly button.

 

Leonard groaned softly when Jim whined at him, pressing up into the teasing touches, feeling his blood heat even more at the beautiful sight. “Damn, but that is just a gorgeous sight,” he said, smirking when his friend glared down at him. The look held very little heat though, lust and pleasure splashed over his face. “Such a pretty glare,” he purred as he thumbed open the button of his partner's pants before unzipping them with a smirk at the way blue eyes were swallowed by wide pupils.

 

“You are such a damn tease. Why, fuck, didn't we do this sooner?” Jim asked, lifting his hips up to allow Leonard to tug his pants down and off of his legs, tossing them to the floor.

 

Leonard chuckled and pulled off each sock with a bored shrug. “We've never had any real time to just play,” he reminded his lover, his voice rough with need. Making a content sound and stroking his hands over Jim's legs, he crawled forward when the younger male reached down and tugged his pants open. Long fingers slid the zipper down and pushed the pants off of his hips. Wiggling slightly, he got them down his legs before he grabbed at Jim's boxers and pulled them off too, kicking his pants free of his legs.

 

Once he had Jim bared before him, he stroked his hands over soft skin, just teasing and feeling, loving every movement that he got out of his partner with his touches. Leaning over Jim, he brushed his lips over one hip, delighting in the sighing moans as they pressed up, inviting him to do more as long legs spread open in invitation. Moaning against skin that still smelled sweet despite having been covered in clothes all day, Leonard nipped at one thigh before he slid up to capture sweet lips.

 

When the kiss was broken again, Jim groaned his denial, trying to recapture Leonard's lips even as the man reached out to grab the lube that he had stashed away earlier. He had started to make sure that he had enough for the times that they were able to get together more than anything else. Groaning when the older male smirked at him, Jim wiggled in anticipation as his hips were tugged up into Leonard's lap. One hand ran up the length of his hardness, just teasing it, while Leonard's other hand shook the bottle of lube.

 

Flicking it open with his thumb, Leonard pulled his hand from the hard cock and slicked his fingers with some of the lube, dropping the bottle onto the bed. He knew that it wouldn't leak all over his sheets with the cap design, and wanted it open. With wet fingers, he reached down and stroked his fingers over the twitching hole, chuckling softly when his partner moaned, spreading his legs and letting his head drop back onto the bed. His hips started to move with each stroke over the ring of muscles. Pressing a finger in slowly, he moaned when they relaxed and allowed him to slide his finger in up to the knuckle, the body willing to open and still so damn tight.

 

“Fuck,” Leonard growled out, leaning down to press a kiss to Jim's chest, the younger man moaning and writhing as the finger in him crooked, stroking over his sweet spot. “Such a beautiful, delightful sight,” he moaned, adding a second finger into the tight body. He spread them out and stretched the muscles around them. Jim just mewled and shoved back onto the fingers, his toes curling as his partner used his free hand to grasp one thigh and push the leg up towards his chest.

 

Grunting again, Leonard pressed a third finger into the tight body, just sliding them in and out barely, feeling the muscles relax around them. Jim went limp on the bed with a moan, his blue eyes half lidded and staring at the ceiling as his body was shifted slightly, the fingers in him stretching so perfectly. He was far past feeling any sting from the entry, but was instead pressing down to meet the fingers, whining when they slipped out of his grasping hole.

 

“Calm down, darlin', you'll get what ya want in a moment,” Leonard chuckled, smoothing a hand over Jim's side as he reached out to snag a condom, holding it up with a smirk. “Use it or not?” he asked, as he always did. Jim stared at it for a few minutes, knowing that they'd been using condoms for the entire time that they had been fucking. But at the moment, all he wanted was Leonard without a condom between them.

 

He wanted him bare and driving into his willing body.

 

“Don't,” he groaned, reaching up and grabbing the condom. He tossed it to the side before he flopped back onto the bed with a smirk. The sheer lust and arousal in Leonard's gaze was enough to send fire shooting through him, his prick twitching and leaking against his stomach.

 

Leaning over his lover and sealing their lips together in a slow kiss, Leonard picked up the bottle of lube again, adding more to the lube that was still slicking his hand. Dropping the bottle again, he reached down and coated his cock as he tasted the need on Jim's lips and in his mouth before he shifted. He pressed the tip of his prick up against the stretched hole. Pulling away from the kiss, he groaned as he slowly sank into the tightness, shuddering hard at the grasping velvet that squeezed him as he pressed fully inward.

 

“Damn,” he sighed, slumping forward to press his forehead against Jim's chest, shuddering hard as his partner twitched around him, shuddering and relaxing. Pulling himself from the edge that he had been shoved to as he felt his lover tighten around him with nothing between them, Leonard sat up on his knees. He hooked long legs over his elbows and rolled his hips to test his lover's readiness for more.

 

The broken moan of his name told him that the younger man was more than ready, prompting Leonard to pull back and rock forward, both men moaning at the friction between them. “Fuck, give me more,” Jim choked out, shuddering hard and reaching out to grasp at Leonard's biceps. He squeezed them when the next thrust ~~was~~ started with a slow slide out followed by a hard fuck inwards.

 

The two men fell into a easy rhythm, Jim rolling his body up each time that Leonard rocked into his body, both men unable to stop their movements and the pleasure that the slick slide of each thrust caused. The blond moaned as he reached down to his own prick, feeling the winding tightness that came with his climax coiling deep in his loins. Stroking in time with Leonard's thrusts, he gasped when cool lube fell onto his working hand, slicking his way. Forcing his eyes open, he shuddered hard, entrance tightening around Leonard's prick, at the aroused and lustful look on his lover's face.

 

“Fuck,” Jim gasped, arching up when Leonard finally lost control and slammed into his body hard enough to slide him up the bed just a bit. The large hands on his thigh and hip pulling him back into the next one. Feeling his lover lose control and take him so hard worked him rapidly up to the edge, sending him over it and dragging a scream of the other man's name from his lips as he came. White stickiness fell onto his stomach as he squeezed around the moving cock still in him.

 

“Damn it all,” Leonard snarled, getting in three more thrusts, feeling the twitching, squeezing body suck him back in each time, before he came. He shuddered at the soft mewl that came from Jim at the slickness that came from his climax. “Fuck,” he groaned as he put long legs that were still draped over his arms down onto either side of his hips and gently pulled free of his partner. He smirked as he watched his come slip out of the used hole along with some of the lube.

 

Shaking his head at the sudden curl of need and possessiveness that came from it, he leant down and stole a soft kiss from the dazed Jim, coaxing him back from that state. He returned the smile when the younger male smiled up at him.

 

“Damn but that was wow,” Jim breathed. Leonard chuckled, the sound roughened by the sounds that had rubbed his throat raw. “I'm all sticky now,” he hummed, still slick fingers running idly through the come and lube that was on his stomach.

 

Smirking softly, Leonard slipped off of the bed with one last kiss, standing up and moving around the bed, heading for his bathroom. “How does this sound? I run a hot bath, grab a rag, and clean us up while the tub fills. After that, I'll grab the food, heat it up real fast and we can eat while sitting in the tub,” he offered, watching as Jim shifted around on the bed to watch him.

 

“Actually, that really sounds perfect,” Jim sighed, stretching as Leonard did just that, the two soon happily sitting in the tub. They were eating pizza and bread sticks while Leonard's laptop sat on a small tray near the tub, continuing their movie. In Jim's mind, it was so much better than anything he had ever done with Spock.

 

And that scared him.

 

After all, he didn't know if Leonard felt the same way about him. But the way that he was looking at him was quick to put those worries to sleep, even if they didn't say it. They had moved way past friends with benefits, and it felt right.

 

 


	22. Jim Kirk! Legally Blond 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Jim Kirk! Legally Blond  
> Fandom: Star Trek 2009  
> Part: 22  
> Characters: Various  
> Word count: 1994  
> Warnings: So much fun and tripping up a liar  
> AN: I am unfortunately behind on everything by a week. Last week was just busy, busy, busy. And I'm exhausted, but here is chapter 22. I hope you guys understand that sometimes real life sucks. 
> 
> And sucks hard.
> 
> I am editing the next story to be posted called “Our Truths” and will hopefully have it fully rewritten by the end of this story. A good chunk of the chapters are already beta edited, so that helps a lot.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> *~*~*~*

Smiling as Archer stood up from his seat in the gallery, Jim waved at him subtly as McCoy hid his own smile by looking down at their papers and shuffling things together. They had been going to trial for the last three days, listening to the prosecution talk with who they were calling the Cabana Boy, one Jonathan Froman. The day was already long but they were about to take a short water break to gather themselves.

 

“You would think that I betrayed him with the way that he's pouting,” Jim drawled, turning towards McCoy, picking up his own papers and tucking them away into his bag.

 

Ever since he had filed the paperwork to become Galia's lawyer with McCoy as his supervisor, Archer had been in a snit about the fact that she had booted him completely from the case. Galia wouldn't even take any of his calls, not after he had fucked up and told her that she had hired a whore to represent her.

 

She hadn't taken that bit of vindictiveness to kindly, much to Jim's and McCoy's amusement. The cursing fit had been well worth the ringing in their ears.

 

“I think I'm going to get some water. Do you need anything?” Jim asked, holding up his water bottle and shaking it.

 

McCoy shook his head as he continued to shift through his paper, Galia watching him with curious eyes. “Nah, I'm good. Just be back in time ta start grillin' this cabana boy,” he hummed. Jim smirked and nodded before he left the courtroom with a smirk at Archer. Walking towards the fountain, he found Jonathan Froman leaning over it and taking a long drink.

 

He was tall with skin the color of lightly milked coffee, and very good looking even with his shaved head that shined dully in the light. Raising an eyebrow as the broad male purposefully took his time, Jim started to tap his foot, glaring at the other man as he straightened and looked over him with a snort. “Please stop tapping your last season Ted Baker London Buck ~~show~~ shoes at me. It ain't getting me to move any faster, but it does make me question your fashion sense when you wear it with such a low brow suit.” With that said, the man strolled off, leaving Jim to gape after him, feeling insulted.

 

“Low brow? My suit is not low brow. It is a well tailored suit from Nordstrom,” he muttered as he filled his water bottle as he frowned. “I even bought it just for my first trial. The heathen. And these shoes are hardly going to go out of style.” Grunting as he capped his bottle, he went still as a thought came to him, making him blink at the wall before him. His lips curled up in a slow smile. “Why, thank you, Mr. Froman, for handing me undeniable proof of your lies on the stand.”

 

Chuckling to himself, he headed back in and sat down next to McCoy, pulling him and Galia to sit down, the woman smirking at the look on his face. “I bet that you just learned something didn't you?” she drawled. Jim just smugly smirked at him, a gleam of excitement turning blue eyes bright and warm.

 

“I was just handed proof that Mr. Froman is lying. He has perjured himself and I bet that I can prove it if I'm careful enough in how I handle this,” Jim purred. McCoy raised an eyebrow as Galia smirked.

 

“And just how did you figure this out?” McCoy asked, looking over at the man who had once more taken his seat in the witness box.

 

“He's gay as a rainbow, honey,” Jim purred, his voice pitching just a bit higher then normal. He got blinked at by his lover and their friend. “What shoes am I wearing?” he asked, McCoy and Galia looking down at them.

 

“I have no idea. I think that they may be Ted Bakers, because I have a couple pairs myself, but beyond that, no idea,” McCoy said. He shrugged and looked at the smug look on Jim's face.

 

“If he was a shoe whore, I wouldn't think twice about it. I'd figure that was how he knows about them, but he's not. Something about the way he worded what he said to me was the tipping point. Only a gay man would insult my clothes the way he did,” Jim drawled. “Even straight fashionista's don't talk like a gay man when it comes to clothes,” he continued. “You just need to trip him up in some way and show the judge and jury that he's lying a blue streak up on that stand. If we can slice out a witness on the prosecution's list, I bet that it'll just get that much easier.” Looking to the door, he frowned slightly at finding that Spock had walked in and was standing there, staring at him.

 

“Do you need a minute to talk with him?” McCoy asked, following Jim's eyes as Galia frowned at her lawyers ex before snorting and turning away from him. “I need to work on what I'm trying to figure out, how to trip him up.”

 

“Yeah, I think I do. So I'll be right back,” Jim hummed as he stood once again and walked over to Spock, staring at him. “I take it that you want to talk, huh?” he drawled. He hadn't truly seen his ex-lover and boyfriend since they had seen each other at the club and had had the tiff. So it was surprising to see him during the break.

 

“If you have the time to,” Spock said, Jim nodding his head and leading the way out of the courtroom. He le ~~a~~ d the other man to a side room just off of the main hallway once he made sure it was empty.

 

Facing his ex once more, he crossed his arms and looked at him with a blank face. “Why are you here? And if you're here to tell me how bad of an idea this is, you can take it and shove that thought up your ass. I didn't take it from you fiance when she decided to corner me the day after our first court date and bitch at me just because Galia wanted me as her lawyer. And I sure as hell won't take it from you.”

 

“I am not going to say anything like what ~~Nyotra~~ Nyota said,” Spock promised. Jim gazed at him for a good long moment and wondered just why he had never seen the cool ~~disintrest~~ disinterest in which his ex showed and felt as he went about his life. Compared to his friends, even compared to McCoy, Spock was just too shut off from the rest of the world. But Jim figured that came with growing up knowing that he would be the next coming of the Ice Lawyer that his great-great grandfather had started long ago.

 

“Then what _are_ you going to say? Cause I have a gay man trying to play straight up on that stand and I need to help McCoy ou ~~s~~ t him in front of the jury,” Jim drawled as he tucked his hands into his pockets. He raised an eyebrow.

 

Spock sighed quietly and rubbed at his neck, staring down at Jim as a frown played over his lips. “Jim, are you absolutely sure that you are ready for this trial?” he asked, watching as Jim glared up at him. “I am not saying that you are not ready, but I am not saying that you are,” he continued.

 

“No. What you are saying is that I'm rushing into something that I don't know anything about,” Jim drawled, shaking his head with a snort. “Look, you can doubt me all you want, but I have a trial to get through and a woman to get off for something that she didn't do. If you'll excuse me.”

 

As he walked out of the room, Jim idly ~~must~~ mused that it felt as if something had finally been unhooked from him. It left him feeling lighter and happier about ~~the~~ solidifying that he and Spock had never been a good match. He was much better suited for the lawyer who was raising an eyebrow at him and holding a legal pad in one hand. “Got my questions here,” McCoy drawled. “Did everything go okay?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, it did. I just had to put some past to rest before I could do this,” Jim said, looking over the questions and smirking. “I think I can do this instead if you don't mind. Remind me to do something really nice for you later.” The tone of his voice made it clear which kind of nice thing that he was speaking about and made Galia snicker softly as she turned her head.

 

McCoy nodded as the judge came back in, everyone standing. “Alright, is everyone ready for the trial to continue?” she called out, banging her gavel as everyone took their seats.

 

“Yes, your honor, we're ready,” Jim told her. He nodded his head and moved from the table, tapping his legal pad once on his hand before he dropped it to the table when he paced by it. “Mr. Froman, we'll start this off easily enough. You say that you and Mrs. Barnett were lovers, but is there any proof of this affair?” he asked, coming to stand before the other man and smiling softly.

 

“No, no proof. Only the love in my heart,” Froman said, leaning closer to the microphone to make sure that he was heard correctly.

 

“I see. So you have no actual, touchable, seeable proof beyond these so called memories?” Jim asked as he rocked on his feet.

 

“Alas, no. We dared not,” Froman said, watching as Jim started to walk slowly back and forth before him, his eyebrows furrowed.

 

“I see,” Jim said, taking a deep breath as he gathered himself for what was to happen. The next few questions would lay his needed base and he had to act fast enough for the man to not be able to think about his answers. “Did you ever take Mrs. Barnett on a date?”

 

Froman nodded, leaning towards the microphone once more as he said, “Yes.” He answered the question of where with “I took her to a restaurant that is Concord, not wanting to be recognized.”

 

“Okay. And how long have you been sleeping with her?” Jim asked. He carefully restrained the smile that was trying to spread over his lips as he laid the bait.

 

“Three months, give or take a day or two,” Froman said. Jim walked over to the stand before the witness as he answered.

 

His face and tone was bored, almost absent minded as he asked, “And your boyfriend's name is...?” trailing off at the end.

 

“Carlos,” Froman answered almost automatically before realizing just what he had said, trying hard to backtrack as the courtroom stared in stunned silence. “No, no, wait a minute. I thought...thought that you had said my friend. My friend's name is Carlos,” he tried even as the courtroom erupted into whispers.

 

They all feel silent once more, not having expected a thin male the color of burnt toffee to stand up and sneer. “See if I ever grace your arm again,” he sniffed before stalking off.

 

Froman stood up from his chair and called out Carlos' name before he was ordered to sit down once more. The courtroom erupted into talking again, everyone staring at each other and amazed at the masterful maneuvering that Jim had just pulled off.

 

It was a forgone conclusion that one Jonathan Froman was quickly removed from the witness list and hit with perjury charges on top of that. The jury quickly forgot about his 'testimony'.

 

 

 

 


	23. Jim Kirk! Legally Blond 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Jim Kirk! Legally Blond  
> Fandom: Star Trek 2009  
> Part: 23  
> Characters: Jim, McCoy, Carol  
> Word count: 1,845  
> Warnings: Language   
> AN: Okay, so last week I was SUPPOSED to head up to Chandler with my friend for a rather important appointment to see if a new treatment will help her. 
> 
> The thing is, it was a clusterfuck from start to a very short finish. Let's just say that the ride never got set up because some twit didn't pass on the damn note. 
> 
> So I ended up coming home and sleeping all day because, hey, 4 AM wake up is not happy making. Especially when you sit in the growing heat (seriously by the time I got home around 10:30, it was up close to 97F). I needed the sleep.
> 
> I have to do it all over again this Wednesday and then on the 12th for the replacement appointment. *sighs* Really, REALLY not happy but needs to be done.
> 
> I'm getting Arby's or Panera's for this shit though.
> 
> *~*~*~*

“You look really worn out, sweetness.” Carol watched as Jim dropped into the seat across from her and handed her his hand. Taking it, she checked on his nails and nodded when she saw that it was just a basic pedicure instead of a full on pedicure. “But your nails are still looking very good,” she hummed. The words drew a laugh from him.

 

“Yeah, I make sure to keep my nails in good condition. Even when I'm clawing at someone's back,” he said, his voice rich with laughter. McCoy sat down next to him, rolling his eyes and holding a book in one hand, clad in jeans and sweater.

 

“Don't I know it,” he snorted. Their banter got a giggle from Carol as she sat about removing any lingering nail nourisher with the proper cleaner. “Now tell me, how is business treating you?” he asked the young woman who smiled and pushed a bit of blonde hair out of her face.

 

“It's actually treating me good. And I did finally talk to that really nice delivery guy actually,” she admitted, blushing. “He broke a nail while delivering a package, and asked me if he could borrow an emery board. I ended up doing his nails for him since he was on a short break anyways. We ended up talking...” she trailed.

 

“And then what happened? Did stud man ask you out or not?” Jim prompted, smiling at the sweet smile of happiness dancing on her lips.

 

“He did ask me out. We went out yesterday to the fair, and he wouldn't let me pay for a damn thing. He even won me a few of those huge stuffed critters just because he knew that I liked them,” she admitted. Jim and McCoy smiled brightly at her.

 

“Well, it sounds as if things are finally going good for you then, Carol. Better than that ex that you told us about,” Jim said. McCoy nodded as he opened his book to his last page. “And before you ask, things are going pretty good for me. I'm passing my classes with flying colors and the case is heading in the right direction. We were able to get one of the main witnesses out of the running, but we haven't found the chink in the other's alibi yet,” he said, resting his chin on one hand.

 

“Oh I have no doubt that you'll get that win,” Carol said as she pulled out her emery board so that she could smooth and shape his nails. “You're brilliant and your mind is as bendy as a piece of soft leather.” Smoothing one nail, she looked up and smiled at the smile that he was giving her. “I know that you'll figure it out.” With that, she looked at the nail once more before moving onto the next nail with a hum.

 

“There's just something about her testimony that doesn't ring true to me, but fuck if I can actually put my thumb on it,” Jim sighed. He watched Carol work before his eyes turned towards someone who was getting their hair trimmed and prepared for color by the looks of the jars next to them. Blue eyes watched the way the hair dresser worked with easy, knowing movements, wielding the scissors and comb with deft hands. She was creating a masterpiece of hair with the ease that Jim had shown ripping the cabana boy's testimony apart.

 

He continued to watch as she started to work on coloring the hair, taking a good size chunk of the hair and holding it out of the way with a clip. She then took some loose hair and some aluminum foil, painting the hair with a brush. He frowned to himself as he thought of Amanda Barnett's testimony, looking to McCoy as Carol glanced up, feeling him already thinking hard.

 

“Hey, do we have those transcripts for the daughter's interview on us?” he asked. McCoy nodded his head and reached down to pull out his tablet, having stuck all of the information on it under several level of passwords. Watching him open the file easily, Jim went back to watching the hairdresser as she worked each piece of hair, painting it with the dye before putting the aluminum foil on it.

 

“She's not actually dying her hair, if that's what you're thinking,” Carol drawled, noticing where he was looking. “She's bleaching her hair, if you want. Lightening it enough so that it'll take blond coloring or one of the lighter colors,” she continued.

 

“You know how to do hair but you still do nails?” McCoy asked as he handed the tablet to Jim, getting a smirk from her.

 

“It's all a part of beauty school, handsome,” Carol chuckled softly. She shrugged one shoulder and smiled at him. “I had to learn all sorts of things but I really found my true calling in nails and all those lovely designs that I had to go to classes to learn. It was actually worth the few thousand dollars, really,” she drawled. “Now, I see that brain working hard there, Jim. What is going on in that head of yours?” she asked.

 

“It's just something that this one witness said in her testimony. I got the other witness off of the witness list by proving that he was committing perjury willingly. But how to get this one off of the list is the question. I'm lucky that we have a couple of days to rest and go over this shit,” Jim sighed. He started to read over the interview that had happened between the police and Amanda Barnett.

 

“Damn. It looks as if someone got wet after their perm there,” Carol said, wincing heavily as a woman walked in, her hair equal parts frizz and straight hair. She looked as if she had been touching a light socket before trying to straighten the resulting hair. “That is what happens when you don't give your perm, at the very least, twenty-four hours to set after getting it.”

 

Looking up from the tablet, Jim stared at the woman with wide eyes before he looked up to McCoy, balancing the tablet on his knee. “Didn't she say that she had gotten a perm the same day of the murder?” he hissed, McCoy raising an eyebrow before nodding his head with a frown. “Yeah, that's what I thought she had said. She also said that she took a shower that day too.”

 

“Nah uh. Not if she _still_ has a perm on her head, she didn't. And if that's what she's telling you, she's lying through her teeth,” Carol snorted as she finished with shaping and smoothing, grabbing the nourishing polish, holding it up and shaking the bottle at him. “Do you want the clear again or do you want some soft coloring?” she asked.

 

“Some light peach coloring will be nice this time actually. I liked the shade the last time that you used it,” Jim stated, smirking as his mind whirled with possibilities. “So, tell me, when a perm gets wet, it does what exactly?”

 

“It’s the water. It washes away the chemicals that are used to create the curls, is what happens,” Carol snorted, smirking at her friends. She was suddenly glad that she knew what she knew. “When a person gets their hair permed, it's best if it's not dyed and is healthy enough to withstand the chemicals. Why is because they break down the links that keep your hair the way it is. The one doing your perm then winds and pins your hair up, sticks a bit more chemical on your head, sticks you in a hair cap, and puts you under a heating unit,” she said. She nodded to where there was a line of large bowl topped hair dryers against one wall, making Jim think of a Sixties hair salon.

 

“I thought that those things went out of style,” McCoy drawled, making Carol laugh as she painted the nail serum onto Jim's nails.

 

“Oh, God no, honey. They're real popular and easy on the hair. Anyway, once it's all set in, the hairdresser pulls you out and sprays your hair some more, but this time with a neutralizer. They then remove it from the rolls and pins,” Carol continued, smirking at them. “They very gently pick ~~s~~ out the curls so that they sit properly and you're to stay away from water or wetness for, at the bare minimum, twenty-four hours while the chemicals finish setting the perm. After that, you just have to be very careful with your perm. Most will tell you to use specialized shampoos and conditioners, but it's that time period that is important.”

 

Jim nodded thoughtfully, returning to the interview, a slow smirk spreading over his lips as he got very excited about what he had just learned. “Carol, I'm about to worship the ground that you walk on. And when I get Galia off, you are going to get such a lovely bonus from me. I'll even bring her to have her nails done up properly. You just gave me the lynchpin that I needed for her case,” he said, beaming at his companions. “She lied, and we just have to trip her up enough to prove that fact.”

 

“I really do love your mind some days,” McCoy drawled, smirking at the other man.

 

Jim pouted and leant towards him as he batted his eyes. “Aw, only some days?” he cooed, getting a roll of eyes from his lover. “But I do think that Galia will agree to paying Carol here as a consultant on our payroll for this information. What do you think? Ten dollars an hour is about right for the normal consultant fee right?” he asked.

 

Carol stared at him, blinking in surprise as the brush in her fingers dripped on her counter. “Consultant fee?” she squeaked out, getting a low chuckle from McCoy. He reached over and took the tablet, opening his e-mail app to send one to Sulu and Chekov, who had both pretty much set up house in their reserved conference room in the library.

 

“I really do suggest that you pull out some nice clothes. Just in case we do have to call you to the stand,” McCoy drawled as he tapped out the information to get her put onto the payroll officially. “We will need your information and all that you can think about hair care.”

 

“Well, alright. If I'm not called to testify, do I still get paid for my time?” she asked, looking between the two men before noticing that her brush had dripped. She used a wet wipe to clean up the serum.

 

“Oh but of course you do. Because this will just blow the case out of the water,” Jim chuckled. He smiled broadly, his eyes dancing. “You are a wonder of wonders.” Carol blushed and returned her attention to Jim's nails.

 


	24. Jim Kirk! Legally Blond 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Jim Kirk! Legally Blond  
> Fandom: Star Trek 2009  
> Part: 24  
> Characters: “Amanda Barnett” (another 'had to name but is an actual character' character), Jim, McCoy  
> Word count: 2,438  
> Warnings: Language  
> AN: Holy shit! Only two more chapters after this to go!!!! *cries* I am so sad to see this story go but excited for the future!
> 
> *~*~*~*

Sitting behind the defense table once more, Jim smiled slightly to himself, looking as if he wasn't really listening to Amanda Barnett lie through her teeth about what she had done during the day of the murder. Carol was making small noises of disbelief behind him, while sitting next to several of his old frat brothers. Luckily she wasn't making them loud enough to cause a disturbance, especially since she was writing down all of the bullshit that was coming out of the current witnesses mouth.

 

“Your witness.” Jim smiled brightly at those words and stood up, taking the paper that Carol handed him with a nod before he read over it, handing it to the judge with a nod.

 

“Miss. Barnett, did you know that I had to call a consultant for this case because something didn't fit in your testimony? But I do hope that you'll still indulge me in this. I want to go back over your interview step by step if you really don't mind,” Jim said. He smiled sweetly at Amanda, getting a wary look before the pretty woman nodded her head, her full curls swaying with the movement.

 

“Alright,” she agreed, shifting on her seat as Jim smiled brightly and walked over to the defense table, looking over his transcripts, tapping a finger on a spot.

 

“Alright then. So, you were out of the house for how many hours while you were getting a perm done?” Jim asked her, lifting his head and turning to smile at her once more.

 

She shifted in her seat. “I left the house about eight thirty that morning and got home just a little after noon, so about four and a half hours,” she said after a moment. “I swung by a fast food place to grab myself some lunch before I got home, otherwise I would have been there earlier.”

 

“So, for four and a half hours, your father and his wife was alone in the mansion?” Jim asked, making sure that little detail was crystal clear.

 

“I guess so. It wasn't one of the days to get anything cleaned, but I knew that when I got home that Galia was already in their room. Or so I thought. I didn't really bother to check on her,” Amanda drawled, shrugging one shoulder.

 

“And your father? Where was he?” Jim asked. He knew that Barnett had been found sprawled out on the lounge chair by the pool, a bullet hole in his chest and a shocked expression on his face.

 

“I had thought that he was either in their room with her, or in the kitchen since that's where I heard him,” Amanda said. “At least when I passed by it.” She brushed a curl from her face, brown eyes staring at the smiling Jim. She was feeling at turns like a cornered beast and so relaxed, sure of herself, that she didn't know what to think. She was stuck running on instinct to answer like she had planned on.

 

“Okay. So to make sure that I and the jury have this right, left the mansion around eight-thirty, had your hair permed, chemically I would guess with just how tight those curls of yours are still looking. After that, you grabbed your lunch on the way back, think you heard your father in the kitchen when you passed it, but didn't see either your father or step-mother while you headed up the stairs, right?” he asked, getting a nod. “Then what?” Jim prompted, rocking back and forth on his heels.

 

“I went to my room and sat in the sitting area, watching a little television while I ate my lunch. Which was a chicken sandwich with honey mustard, no tomatoes and lettuce, and curly fries before you ask. I then took a shower,” Amanda responded. Her tongue flicked out slightly to wet her lips as Jim's smile softened.

 

“And that was about what time now?” Jim asked, coming to lean against the defense table. He noticed from the corner of his eye that McCoy had taken to hiding his face behind a glass of water, smirking while Galia watched him work with a carefully blank face. Carol was once more writing down whatever she could think of to use against the woman before him.

 

Amanda paused and wrinkled her nose, obviously thinking about it even as she felt the juror's eyes on her. “About one or so.”

 

Jim nodded his head. “Your father was shot about that time correct? And your room is on the other side of the mansion right?” he asked. “Were you listening to anything? Music? The TV?” he continued.

 

“Other side of the mansion from the pool area? Yeah, it is,” Amanda said, shifting in her seat as she crossed her legs. “No, I wasn't listening to anything. I dislike having noise going on while I'm showering since my work tends to call me at odd times. So I don't have noise around to be able to hear my phone.”

 

Jim nodded, his lips pressing together. “I see. So, you're saying that even over the shower going full blast, which is loud in and of itself, you being on the second floor with probably both bedroom and bathroom doors closed for privacy, and him outside, you were able to hear the gunshot blast? And it sounded like, how did you say it?” he mused, looking over his notes. His eyes were gleaming in anticipation. “Ah yes, it sounded like a boom.”

 

Amanda stared at him with her eyes narrowed, frowning heavily. “Yes, that's what I heard,” she said, tapping one foot in the air.

 

“Alright,” Jim replied, nodding his head. “Tell me, what did you do next?” he asked, tilting his head to the side.

 

“I got out of the shower, turned it off, and grabbed my robe before I ran out of the house to the pool. I found Galia standing over daddy,” she said as she shifted on the seat once more. It was looking as if Jim wasn't quite the newbie lawyer that the prosecutor had portrayed him to be so far.

 

“You ran out of your room, down the stairs, and towards the pool area? I'm really surprised that you didn't run out of the front door, or just call the police right then and there,” Jim said. He looked entirely too innocent for her taste.

 

“I wasn't exactly thinking about my actions. All I knew was that I had to get to my father. Unfortunately when I did get there, she was already standing over him,” Amanda stated, sitting back in her chair as she glared at Jim.

 

Jim just continued to smile as he settled in to tear the story apart. “Now, this next part is strictly for me and it's so I can tear your story into pieces,” he chuckled, watching the panic start to inch its way into her eyes. “Cause you see? I had to call in a few experts, like I told you. And it wasn't just for your home, but for your hair. I'm going to give you one chance to tell the truth and I'm sure that the judge won't hit you too hard with the perjury charge,” he said, tilting his head as he eyed the woman behind the bench. “Well, not too hard.”

 

“I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about,” she scoffed, wrinkling her nose. “My story is the truth. You're just trying to get that little bitch off. I knew from the moment that she walked in that she was a gold digging whore, and just the fact that she killed my father is proof enough.”

 

“Ah but the gun used has never been found and her fingerprints were all over the house. Along with yours,” Jim said, his eyes glinting. McCoy coughed slightly under his breath and picked up his cup again, draining half of it. “So where was the gun?” he asked.

 

“I don't know where it was or is. She must have gotten rid of it,” Amanda said. She watched as her story was picked at, Jim finding the loose threads and tugging on them with each word. She was feeling more and more like a trapped animal and she didn't like the feeling.

 

“Okay. Let's talk about how you ran down the stairs then,” Jim said, smiling once more. “The path that you took, as proven by the wet, drying steps, lead you right over a stone floor. We learned that when this stone floor gets wet, it gets slippery. I'm actually surprised that you didn't slip on the floor since during the testing of them, myself and a few colleagues did fall on our own butts. But then again,” he said, pausing, “the pictures showed that they were even measured steps, and not the frantic strides of someone running.” He moved to an easel that had been set up earlier, flipping the front picture around, showing what he was talking about. “Then there is the floor in the kitchen that extends to the dining room that you would have to run through to get to the pool. Once more, they are even measured steps. Are you really sure that you want me to go on?” he asked.

 

He could feel the way the jury was watching and judging Amanda, the story that she had woven around her starting to unravel.

 

“I really don't know what you're talking about,” she hissed.

 

“Okay then. To continue on, these footsteps were sopping wet. They were only slightly wet, which meant that at the very most, your legs were wet when you were walking through that area. And there were specialized oils that only those who are soaking their feet in a small foot tub would be using. So I highly doubt that you were showering at all. Which brings me to the next question.” He walked over and leant against the jury box, staring at her with an expectant look. “Were you really showering?”

 

“I was showering. And I wasn't using some foot tub,” Amanda hissed, getting more and more agitated with each word that came from him.

 

“Ah, now see, this is where I really tear your story apart. You see, I was with my nail care specialist just the other day to get my nails treated. You know what they say about proper grooming habits and all that,” Jim chuckled, the prosecutor standing up.

 

“Your honor,” he protested, “can we get this moved along? Mr. Kirk is doing nothing but annoying the witness.”

 

“No, he is not. He has a valid argument with the evidence to back it up so I'm allowing it,” the judge stated, glaring down at him. “And I know for a fact that he handed you that evidence yesterday too.”

 

Jim smiled as the prosecutor sat down again and started to shuffle through his papers, looking horrified at the fact that the evidence was the die hard do's and don'ts of post-perm hair care. “I'm going to give you just one last chance before I blow your story out of the water, Miss. Barnett,” he said, looking her dead in the eye. “Were you taking a shower that would have destroyed your perm, washing out all of the chemicals that needed time to set before the twenty-four hour minimum window was up?” he asked.

 

Amanda went rigid at the question, the prosecutor holding his head in his hands and groaning at his table before she snarled. Her anger swelled and she opened her mouth, making the biggest mistake of her life. “Fine! I didn't take a fucking shower. But daddy shouldn't have been in that damn chair!” she cried out, slamming her fists on the chair's arms. “If she had just been where she was supposed to be, she would be gone, some idiot would have been put away, and daddy would have been free from her gold digging! But no, she had to be in fucking bed and make me shoot the wrong person.”

 

The courtroom erupted into a chaos of raised voices as Jim rocked on his heels. They had not been expecting that admission to come out, much less to have happened that way. He turned to McCoy and Galia, his eyebrows raised at the surprised and happy look on their client's face. He returned the small smile on his lover's face. “Well then, I guess I rest my case,” he chuckled as the judge slammed her gavel down several times, calling for order. She was able to get every calmed down after a few minutes.

 

“Bailiff, please take Miss. Barnett into custody for further questioning and booking. Mrs. Galia Barnett, due to recent events and surprise confessions, I am very happy to say that you are free to go. All charges against you are dropped, all actions against you shall be stopped post-haste, and you shall be forever cleared of this,” she stated, Galia nodding and beaming happily. “I am sorry that you had to go through this to find justice for your husband though.” She waved it off with a watery smile.

 

Jim chuckled at that and moved to accept the tight hug from his friend. “I'm so glad that I could help you. Now, my bill will come sometime next week once Chekov works out all of the details,” he drawled. He pointed to the scribbling blond in the back rows who had his lover sitting next to him, reading over the list in his hand. “I bet that it'll be big, but it won't be as big as if you had stuck with Archer.”

 

“Thank you for this. Both of you,” Galia said, hugging McCoy tightly before turning to smile at Carol. “Can I set up a nail appointment with you in three days?” she asked, Carol pulling out a card with a time and date already on it.

 

“I expect you to come in on time and ready for the long haul, my dear,” Carol chuckled. She got a beaming smile from the pretty brunette.

 

“You did good, Jim. Really, really good,” McCoy said, his lips brushing one ear as he got a beaming smile from his lover. “I'm so proud of you.”

 

“I'm rather proud of myself too. I think that we deserve to go out tonight though. What do you think?” he asked.

 

“I think that's a wonderful idea and I know just the place.”

 


	25. Jim Kirk! Legally Blond 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Jim Kirk! Legally Blond  
> Fandom: Star Trek 2009  
> Part: 25  
> Characters: Many  
> Word count: 2,280  
> Warnings: Language  
> AN: Next week shall be the last week for this story. I feel so sad. *whines* But I still hope that you enjoy this. :D
> 
> But first I want to say sorry about not posting this chapter last week. Shit happened.
> 
> Most notably, I landed a cold because of the turning seasons. Yes, we have seasons here in the desert. Granted there's only like 2 and a half seasons, but meh, who's counting?
> 
> Anyways it's getting to that hoody time of the year and my body took that as a chance to become sick! Damn colds. So last week was spent, mostly, trying to write, sleep, and in a cold medicine induced haze while sneezing so hard that I tugged something in my back.
> 
> Several times. 
> 
> But here is the first of the last 2 chapters and I do hope you enjoy!
> 
> *~*~*~*

They sat at a table in their now favorite jazz club, all of them. Jim was swirling his beer around and laughing as Galia squealed, squishing Chekov close to her chest, making the poor guy blush bright red. Sulu just rolled his eyes and grabbed his lover, tugging him away from their new friend and soon to be employer. He continued to chuckle as McCoy rolled his eyes in amusement, pulling Jim closer to him as his hand stroked over one hip.

 

“You two are seriously sickeningly sweet,” Galia teased them. She chuckled when Jim simply stuck his tongue out at her before he rolled his eyes. “But really, here's to the two best damn lawyers around and their very bright futures,” she said, holding out her own cup of Sex on the Beach. The group smiled and tapped their own bottles and glasses to her own before taking a swig of their drinks.

 

“It's not our fault that we finally figured this shit out,” Jim snorted at her, waving his bottle, finally addressing her comment about them being so sickeningly sweet. “I have to say though, that angry sex is really quite awesome,” he purred. He smirked as he remembered the way that they had gone from arguing to admitting their love for each other just a couple of days before. They had ended up fucking hard and fast against the kitchen wall. He was surprisingly still sore and it made him shift in his seat.

 

“I don't need ta know about yur sex life. I really don',” Scotty complained from his seat, making Jim laugh brightly at his friend. “Oh? Did I tell ya? Little Mrs. Galia here has hired me on as one of her new team of lawyers. I'll be puttin' my abilities with the public ta good use and workin' as her publicist,” he said, smiling at Jim and McCoy.

 

“You finally found something that you like doing?” McCoy drawled, raising an eyebrow over his own glass of whiskey.

 

“Oh, aye, that I have, my friend,” Scotty chuckled. “It'll pay me good money and we're gonna expand her exercise brand from just tha videos inta a whole line of exercise tools and the such,” he said happily.

 

“I was asked and have agreed to being her tax lawyer and to make sure that all accounts are good. On paper though, she is my final thesis paper. Afterward though I will be the head of her accounting team. Until that time though, Scotty is my official boss outside of Galia,” Chekov chirped happily, beaming when they clapped for him.

 

“Congratulations on your new position, Chekov,” Jim chuckled. He waved down their waiter and put in an order of fresh drinks for them all. “And what about you, Sulu? Are you going to work for our dear Galia too?” he asked.

 

“I will be indeed working with her,” Sulu said, smirking smugly as he held his lover close, looking down at him. “I have to keep this trouble maker out of trouble after all.”

 

“He'll be working in the background as a lawyer, making sure that everything going on is legal. All nice and tidy. He does paperwork like nobody's business,” Galia chuckled, shrugging. “Now, I do have to ask you two something.”

 

“And what would that be, darlin'?” McCoy asked as he finished his glass of whiskey, putting it to the side. He smiled gently at her, feeling relaxed and happy.

 

Galia smiled at them and leant forward. “How would you two like to be my two main lawyers? Say like when I need to sue someone over some shit, or to get some idiots off of my back about something stupid?” she asked, looking pleased with herself. “The pay per hour would be worth it even if we weren't close friends already. You guys really saved my ass and your entire team has done nothing but good things for my reputation since the end of the trial. So I want the best and I'm willing to pay for that.”

 

Jim put his bottle of beer down and stared at her with wide eyes, turning to look at his equally surprised lover. “Did she just ask us what I think she just asked?” he breathed. McCoy nodded his head, his eyebrows up in his hair as he stared at their friend.

 

“Yeah, she just did,” McCoy chuckled finally, shaking his head before he looked down at his lover. “And I think I kind of like the idea of it.”

 

“You do realize,” Jim started as he turned to Galia, crossing his legs under the table, “that I still have three more years of college to go before I can be a full lawyer without McCoy having to watch my every step right?”

 

“Of course I know this shit. When you graduate, you'll get a lovely bonus for it. The better your grades, the better the bonus. And then you'll get a pay raise,” she said, taking the two contracts that Sulu handed over to her, sliding them to the two men.

  
Taking the contracts, the two lovers settled in to read them over, smiling at the fact that once Jim had graduated, he and McCoy would be the heads of her team of lawyers. They would make sure that everything was running smoothly so that she could focus on building up her empire. They would make good money for all of their work and would be allowed to take on any cases that they wanted to in the long run. As long as said work didn't cut too horribly into their work for her. She would also tell people about them if they wanted her to.

 

The bonus that she had promised started at twenty-five thousand dollars if he was at the bottom of Jim's class.

 

Needless to say, they did sign their contracts, Sulu acting as the notary since he had been drinking and promising to have them filed fully and correctly by the next week.

 

During the rest of their year, all the way up until it was time for summer classes to begin, things only became better for the group. Chekov and Sulu became engaged finally, becoming one of the first couples of their graduating class to exchange vows the next summer. They were both ridiculously happy, even with their homework load, and Galia swore that she was going to host the wedding at her new home. The two were happy together, and were also looking into renting a small apartment near the campus. Neither of them were ready to buy a house.

 

At least at the moment.

 

Galia had ended up finding a new best friend in Carol and was often seen going to see her for a nail appointment at least once a week. She also went for a full mani-pedi anytime that she had a big event that she needed to look her absolute best for. It meant that her nails were well cared for and Carol got some amazing tips.

 

And once Galia had found a hidden gem in the salon's hair washing girl, so was her hair.

 

As for her house, she had decided to sell it. Half of the money had gone to a jailed Amanda Barnett, since it had been half given to her in her father's will. Seeing as she couldn't legally keep the house, Amanda had agreed to the sale. Galia on the other hand just couldn't stand living there now that her husband had died. And in such a brutal way.

 

She had ended up with a tidy sum for the mansion and land, moving to a smaller place with a larger plot of land so that she had plenty of privacy. When asked why there, she had told them that she was going to spend some time just mourning her husband, eating ice cream and gaining some weight before she worked it off to start on a new line of exercise videos.

 

Scotty's work as her publicist, unsurprisingly, had done nothing but kind things to her previous sales.

 

Carol on the other hand had quickly found herself in charge of a group of nail stylists as the manager and head nail stylist. She was still happily dating her delivery man and they were actually talking about moving in together as soon as she could break her lease on her apartment. She was suddenly making more money than she had thought possible, and the owner of the salon was talking with her. The building next door had opened and he was thinking about turning it into a nail salon with her as the manager over there while their current building put up more chairs.

 

She was finding herself deliriously happy for the first time in a long time.

 

Scotty had finally found his true calling in being Galia's publicist. Beyond the fact that he got to work with her closely, he was getting to travel the world with her when she went traveling for things. He loved writing up all the ads, and the press releases. He was also working on getting a blog set up for her.

 

He was also well known amongst his friends to come back with something cheesy from where ever they had gone off to. That part of his personality hadn't changed and they were glad for that.

 

Jim had bet that Scotty would heal Galia's heart and they should probably expect another wedding within three years.

 

Archer on the other hand, wasn't experiencing a very good time, unlike his team.

 

His reputation had gone steadily down the drain since Jim had left. More so after an anonymous tip was given to a local newspaper about him sexually harassing his students for good grades and an easy ride. It hadn't taken much prompting for the newspaper to dig into it a bit and come out with reports of several students who had ended up changing their classes to get away from him.

 

And to find those who had actually taken him up on it for a very short time. Names were never once given, but the inquiry into his activities by the school had nearly finished off his reputation with his clients.

  
McCoy had shared with them that it had most likely been Uhura who had dropped that information, much to everyone's amusement.

 

Uhura and Jim, surprisingly enough, got along well enough to be able to work together without fights. She had decided that being a defense lawyer instead of a prosecutor was fun, and wanted to be able to work her best. She had gone to Jim to figure out how he thought and worked, getting to know him. During that week, she had become much more comfortable with her life and a lot less judgmental.

 

When her parents had found out about her change in her outlook, they had been appalled by it. Spock had simply been aroused by it.

 

As proof of that, they were expecting their first child in close to five months, and she had already set it up to be able to continue her schooling while at home for the first year. She would still graduate on time, and had a good job lined up with a child friendly law firm.

 

Spock though had finally just sat down one day, gotten drunk, and actually _thought_ about what he had ended up doing to Jim. He had gone to talk to Jim the next day, hung over and sick, and apologized for being a dick. He had also decided that he didn't need to follow in his father's footsteps, or his grandfather's to be great. His decision to change his path had lead him to starting his own small law firm when he graduated. It would be in the same small town that Uhura's future job waited for her, and he would happily create wills and fill in all the spots that the other law firm couldn't.

 

They were planning to marry in June with Jim playing the Maid of Honor for Uhura.

 

As for Jim and McCoy, they had found their balance in their relationship. After nearly a year of dancing around each other and trying to deny themselves that is. They still had their fights and their disagreements, but both men agreed that they had found a rich, true love with each other. Jim had moved from his dorm room into McCoy's house as soon as the first year was over, knowing that he would have very little classes where his lover played assistant or was the actual teacher.

 

McCoy found that he often dragged himself home for hot food, even hotter sex, and a warm, loving partner who made sure that he took care of himself instead of spending so much time at work. He couldn't find it in himself to complain when Jim snorted at his large chain dry cleaners in disgust, and ended up taking him to a place that got his suits so clean they looked new. Or when the other man replaced the now broken couch with a new one that they knew could withstand their sexual escapades on it.

 

After all, he knew that Jim showed his love by taking care of his people, and McCoy didn't want him to stop because he loved seeing how his lover lit up when he was truthfully thanked.

 

None of their lives were perfect, they knew it, but they didn't care about that fact. They had their partners and friends, and their futures were looking very good. They couldn't wait for what was to come.

 

 

 


	26. Jim Kirk! Legally Blond 26 out of 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Jim Kirk! Legally Blond  
> Fandom: Star Trek 2009  
> Part: 26  
> Characters: Many  
> Word count: 585  
> Warnings: Nothing  
> AN: Oh my but this is the end. Goodness. Well then, what to say.
> 
> When I started to post this story, I never once thought that I would get so many reviews, hits and likes. Let me break it down.
> 
> On AO3 I have 319 kudos, 117 review threads, 9,852 hits, and 65 bookmarks.
> 
> On Adult-Fanfiction. org I have 1,021 hits.
> 
> On Fanfiction. net I have 7,859 hits, 7 reviews, 25 Favs and 35 Alerts.
> 
> Wow! Guys...just wow. It's doing so well. Almost as good as Fix Him (which is done since I had plans to continue it but the muse rolled over and flipped me off on that one). Which is just SO amazing you guys.
> 
> Next week, I will start a 65 chapter long story called “Our Truths” and is a Naruto fiction. If you want to, swing by and check out how things are going. I do have a twitter (@SLLewis) that you can stalk me at. 
> 
> So do that and I hope that you enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

The class of 2014 Harvard Graduates sat in their seats, avidly watching as Jim walked up to the podium, smiling brightly as he took his place before it and adjusted his own graduating cap. Looking out over the seat of black caps with tassels hanging from them and all of their guests, his smile softened as he settled his cards down onto the podium before him.

 

“Class of 2014, I welcome you and congratulate you,” he started, catching his lover's eyes and smiling before he looked to his left where his four friends sat and watched. “I have to say that when I started on my journey here, I started it for all of the wrong reasons. But I have grown and since learned that this world is so much more than what I thought it was. It is filled with brilliant people who are passionate for their work, and happily give their all for it.

 

“I have since found that this path is filled with the ups and downs of any career path, but found that the ups are that much sweeter because of the downs. I have found it absolutely filled with new things to learn and old things to rethink into something new. I have found it also filled with shades of gray that most people rarely get to see.” He stopped as he flipped to his next card. “I have found that, like all places, there are people on the path that would use another if they can do so. But I have also found that there are those who will stand up for what is right. It may be a hard battle, but they and I am just that much stronger because of the users.

 

“I am very proud to say that I walked this path and I am now a part of this world. And that I am here with you, on the threshold of our futures. We have such a bright path before us that is still hazy with some uncertainty. Will we like our new places of employment? Will we like our bosses? Our clients?” That question got a smattering of laughter and amused looks from everyone. “Will we be happy with how our ~~s~~ lives are going? We don't really know nor can we tell how it will happen. But I have faith that if we continue to fight for our happiness and what we believe is right, we will find our happiness.

 

“Class of 2014, I am proud to stand here before you all, on this day of our graduation. I am proud to say that I am one of you and that before me are some of the finest lawyers to have come out of Harvard's halls. Please, prove me right,” he said. He beamed brightly when McCoy nodded his head from where he was sitting next to a nearly bouncing Carol whose lover was holding her down. “I say to you, graduates, congratulations! Cause we really did it. We have graduated and we are now free!”

 

The roar of the cheering was deafening even as the tasseled hats flew up into the air and Jim watched it all with bright, happy eyes. He still couldn't believe that his life had lead him to such a time but he had to admit that he was happy with where life had lead him to.

 

Especially since he had a brand new engagement ring sitting on his finger, and a wedding to plan.

 

 


End file.
